Professor Hathaway
by Mathilde.1988
Summary: Many times I read about Professor Belikov but what about Professor Hathaway. Dimitri missed too many classes, desperate to get back on track. Hoping he can somehow change her mind in giving him an assignment! Very M rated and definitely OC, spanking all those things so beware!
1. Extra Assignment

**Many times I read about Professor Belikov but what about Professor Hathaway. Dimitri missed too many classes, desperate to get back on track. Hoping he can somehow change her mind in giving him an assignment! Very M rated and definitely OC!**

**Busy working on the other stories, but decided to write a one-shot in between. Hoping to make up for the long wait…**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;) **

**St. Vladimirs Community College, English Literature**

It is one of the classes I am failing, not because I don't enjoy reading though. No, because I have missed too many classes. My family isn't very wealthy so I took extra shifts at the supermarket I work. I did it so I can help Mama out earning a little extra money. Since my dad left us for dead we are struggling to make ends meet. With both of my sisters pregnant and Karolina already having Paul, we have a lot of mouths to feed. She tells me many times I shouldn't skip school so I decided not to tell her instead. But now I am in trouble, Miss Hathaway is the most strict teacher of the entire school. She doesn't hand out extra assignments and last year 15 students had to attend summer school.

One of the nicknames they have for her is Medusa because her glare will petrify you. Her no-bullshit policy leaves no room for discussion if you are behind you are screwed. Then the only thing left to do is sign up for summer classes and pray you don't have her. Of course, she isn't the only teacher but Professors Petrovs class was already full. Ivan who is my best friend is one of the lucky ones that was still able to get in. So here I am stuck praying there is something I can do to get me out of this mess.

Need to finish my senior year and not spend my summer being stuck at college. I have a plan what isn't really a good plan. As a matter of fact, it isn't my first time I am going to try it, just any other time I ran out like a coward. Ivan came with the brilliant idea to seduce her, personally, I think he is crazy. Even Professor Ivashkov has no effect on her, trust me when I say even principal Sage is swooning over him. That says something, no men ever seems to have an effect on her but he definitely does. But back to Miss Hathaway, she might be only 5'7 but she is very intimidating. I am 6'7 even I feel small compared to her. So here I am fidgeting with my hands trying to find the courage for what I am about to do.

Today she is wearing a black pencil skirt, her dark brown hair is in a messy bun and the red blouse is emphasizing her beautiful curves. I would lie if I said I never have a wet dream about her, despite her stoic behavior she looks like a goddess. The clicking of a pen pulls me out of my little fantasy playing out in my head. Looking from her glasses she looks at me expectantly probably wondering what I am still doing here. '_Something you need Mister Belikov_?' my eyes widen, she remembers my name. Normally she will call a student '_hey you_' or '_you in the blue sweater_' depending on what color you are wearing that day. She makes it very clear that she has no interest in learning your name. Rolling her eyes she sighs '_What? Cat caught your tongue_?' Well, it is now or never I guess 'I am behind in your class Professor Hathaway' she looks at me with a look that says no shit. '_Yes you are Mister Belikov, don't bother asking me for an extra assignment cause I have heard them all_' holding up her hand she starts counting ' _Really_ n_eed to pass or my mother will send me to boot camp, my parents are moving to China this summer but my favorite is, my car got "stolen" and I had no other way of coming to school.' _

Gulp as I slowly stand up making my way over to her desk. Looking up at me she raises her eyebrows '_Don't you have another class you need to go to? See as much as I liked our little talk I have better things to do_.' Pointing at the door she doesn't even bother anymore to look up from the papers she is grading. 'Are you sure there is nothing I can do? I will do **anything** to catch up.' Inside my heart is racing I can't believe I just said that. It caught her attention though as her head snaps up meeting my gaze. Doing my best not to shrink under her heated gaze I stand as straight as I possibly can. Making her way over to where I am standing she puts her hands on her hips '_And what might that be Mister Belikov?_' I expected her to tell me to get lost or even send me to the principal's office. So for a moment I am stunned not really knowing what to say. ' I uh uhh…. Well uuuhhh' dammit this isn't going as smooth as I hoped.

She scoffed shaking her head '_That's what I thought, now please leave so I can finish up and go home._' Before she can walk away I grab her arm and pull her back to me. With full force, I crush my lips against hers enjoying how soft they are. Pushing me against the desk she grabs me by the collar of my shirt. '_What on earth do you think you're doing Mister Belikov_?!' not really knowing what to answer she lets go of me. Pinching the bridge of her nose she is pacing back and forth. Licking her lips she walks over to the door of the classroom locking it.

Releasing her hair from her bun she walks over to the other side of the desk. Standing there like a fool I stare at her as she makes a come hither motion with her finger. Leaning against the desk with her legs crossed her eyes rake over my body. She could defiantly see how turned on I am, suddenly something changes in her eyes. '_Are you going to keep on staring at me_?' now or never Dimitri 'No' my voice sounds hoarse. Tapping with her nails on the desk she looks bored, god I need to grow a pair. Striding forward I grab her legs, wrapping them around my waist and press my lips back against hers. Putting her arms around my neck she pulls me closer towards her. This makes me drop to my knees as I stumble losing my balance. The smirk on her face says she is the one in control not me. '_Were you under the impression you were the one in control Mister Belikov. See this is how it is going to work, if I ever hear a word about this..._' pausing for a moment she looks me right in the eyes making sure I am listening. '_You will be lucky if you are even able to finish your senior year in another state_'. Thrilled and scared I learned one thing, she wasn't to be messed with or your life will be hell.

* * *

I am ashamed to say I am enjoying this way too much, I wasn't supposed too, the only reason I did this was to not fail her class. Only minutes ago I was even certain that she was going to kick me out of her classroom. 'Does that mean I am going to pass your class after this?' my cheeks turn red hoping the question wouldn't make her change her mind. '_That depends on how well you do on your next assignment Mister Belikov_?' Spreading her legs a little she points between them showing me exactly what she wants me to do. I have kissed a few girls but never had I done something like this. My hands are shaking a bit what I realize now is from excitement rather than nervousness. '_Do you need directions or are you going to put that tongue of yours to good use?_' Unbuttoning her skirt she lets it drop to the floor and steps out of it. With trembling hands, I pull down her red lace thong. Licking my lips at the sight curious about what her juices will taste like.

Grabbing her thighs I pull her closer to the edge giving one long lick tasting her for the first time. Moaning I start to swirl my tongue around her clit as she let out a loud moan. This must mean I am doing a good job I thought. Sucking on it she holds my head in place and starts to ride my face. My face is now stuck between her delicious wet pussy and her hands as they have a firm grip on my long brown locks. Almost can't breathe, but soon her body starts to shake, all of a sudden she lets go of me. She pushes my head back leaving me stunned, wasn't this what she wanted me to do? My insecurities right away make me think I didn't do a good job. '_For your next assignment, you are going to fuck me with those thick long fingers of yours_' A bit disappointed I wasn't going feel her cum on my tongue I stand back up.

Not really knowing how many fingers to use I start with one slowly sliding it in out of her heated core. Sighing she looks at me ' _I suggest you start using more than one or is that too difficult for you_'. I was really starting to look like an inexperienced boy who didn't know how to please a woman. Maybe I am, but the alpha male inside of me at least was hoping I would be able to show her I wasn't anything like that. Thrusting two fingers inside her with a rapid pace seems to please her more. My other hand moves underneath her blouse massaging her supple breast. Feeling bold I add another finger while trying to keep a steady pace. Not knowing how long I will be able to hold on I need to find another way to stimulate her. Sitting back down on my knees I curl my fingers to find the rough patch inside of her. At the same speed, my fingers were massaging her on the inside my tongue begins the flick against her clit. Her legs begin to shake again but this time juices come gushing out of her right onto my tongue. Lapping them up the best I can I find myself moaning at the taste. '_That's it lick them all up Mister Belikov_'. My cock is now twitching begging to be taken out his confines. Desperately wanting to find a release I readjusted myself in my pants.

Struggling to catch my breath she looks me in the eye '_You enjoyed that a lot didn't you_?' she smirks. Grabbing my face between her hands she kisses me deeply sucking on my tongue. '_Tell me_!' even though my tongue is tired and my fingers are starting to hurt I love the fact I made her cum. 'Yes' biting her lip she pulls me back to my feet. For a woman her size she is surprisingly strong. Grabbing me firmly she squeezes my crotch a few times making me groan '_Let's see if you can handle my next assignment Mister Belikov_' feeling a bit of pre-cum dripping out, I am anticipating what is about to come. '_This_' she says tugging on my pants '_needs to come off_'. Unbuttoning my pants I didn't know if she wanted me to take off my boxers as well. Rolling her eyes at me she sighs again '_Today please_'. Standing there almost complete naked I feel a bit vulnerable but mostly excited. Liking what she sees she grunts '_Sit_' assuming she means the chair or at least that is what I hope.

Sitting down she straddles me, I feel her juices drip all over my cock, god it feels like torture. She is so close I really want to push her down onto me. '_Now let's get one thing straight Mister Belikov, You do not cum until I give you permission_.' Was she serious? How am I supposed to hold back? The first time I had sex with a girl I lasted 5 minutes. Wasn't one of my proudest moments but we were both inexperienced.

Without warning she impales herself on me, my eyes roll in the back of my head. God, it feels amazing how her warmth is surrounding me. Not giving me any time to adjust she rides me with a relentless pace. Holding on to the chair for dear life as her breasts are bouncing up and down in my face. Trying to distract myself I try to think of anything besides the fact my incredible hot teacher is riding my cock. I am so fucking close my balls start to hurt protesting I am denying it's release. 'Please! Please! Please, Miss Hathaway I really need to cum…' don't care I am begging I can't take it anymore. '_No not yet_!' groan, god it is agonizing, I bit my lip so hard it almost split.

* * *

Abruptly she stands up leaving me confused and frustrated at the same time. Whimpering at the loss of her heat she chuckles darkly '_That's right, I am the one in control here_'. Sitting back up on her desk I realize she wants me to come to her. '_When I allow you to cum you better scream my name!_' before I know it I feel her nails digging into my ass '_Do I make myself clear_!' oh fuck that hurts! 'Yes, Miss Hathaway!'

Slowly sheath myself back into her, the feeling is almost overwhelming. Keeping a slow pace I am barely able to control the urge to cum. But she doesn't seem to agree as she wraps her legs around my waist. Digging her heals into my back she has a dark look in her eyes forcing me to go faster. Feel the familiar feeling build-up, don't care at this point if she is going to punish me it is too much. 'Can.. can..I cum pleaseeee?' my legs are starting to shake. I am caught by surprise when she replies '_You may_' or at least I hope that is what she said. My orgasm hits me with full force as it comes out with big spurts. Never in my life have I cum so hard not even by my own hand. 'FUCK! FUCK Misssss.. Hath…away!' didn't have a chance to recover as she pushes me back into her chair.

How I am even still hard is a miracle but it is however very sensitive still throbbing. So the moment I feel it slide back into her wet core I hiss but I am too dazed to be able to object. The way she is riding me I can tell she doesn't care if I cum. Her walls start the tighten around me, not knowing how it is possible I cum a second time. It is such an intense feeling I almost faint from it. Riding out her own orgasm I lose the ability to speak I was too busy trying not to fall over. Stepping back she studies me for a moment before she starts to put her clothing back on.

Needing desperately to know if this means I no longer need to attend classes in the summer. 'Does this mean I am no longer behind in your class?' god I need to stop shaking. Grinning she hands me a roll of paper towels '_You missed 10 of my classes Mister Belikov, you need more than a few assignments to catch up_'. Before I can protest she grabs her bag and makes her way to the door. '_Now clean up, unless you want the janitor to see you like this_' with that she leaves me behind sitting there wondering what will happen next time. Couldn't help but feel a bit smug for being the one that was able to seduce the infamous Medusa of our school.

**The End**


	2. Romeo & Juliet

**Skipping class is one thing but being late!**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;) **

**English Literature, Rome & Juliet **

Today we are going to watch the famous story of two lovers that were torn apart by their families. Unfortunately for me, I am late, not a few minutes no, a total of 20 in other words I am screwed. To make matters worse I can't stop thinking about our little session. Every time I would see her, my dick would have a mind of his own. The trips to the bathroom are becoming more frequent her scent alone brings back memories. She hasn't asked me to stay after class for over a week now, it is killing me! I want her so badly, she cand bend me over and spank me for all I care. And then there is Ivan, during gym class he noticed claw marks on my back I hadn't even noticed before. He couldn't keep his freaking mouth shut so I had to come up with a story. Couldn't really tell him I had amazing sex with my teacher. Even though he is my best friend, that news would be too much for him to handle. He might have suggested it in the first place but I told him right away no way I was doing it.

My dreams are now more vivid than before, the way she says my name, the outfits she wears. God the possibilities are endless, definitely wouldn't mind seeing her in a little maids outfit. Scoffed the chance of that ever happening are slim to none, I would probably be the one wearing it. Yeah, that's how far I am willing to go for her, I already am her own personal lapdog. She only has to say jump and I will even ask how high. God Dimitri get your head out of the clouds, quickly changing my shirt I run as fast as I can. The door of the classroom is still open, was there a small possibility Miss Hathaway would be late? Or by some luck was my alarm clock not as far behind as I thought. If only '_Mister Belikov, how nice of you to join us!' _well no doubt in my mind why my pants are so tight all of a sudden. Slowly turning my head I see her leaning against the back wall. Gulp preparing myself to be scolded at or send away. Everyone's eyes are on me probably eager to see something entertaining before class.

Making her way to the front of the classroom I hear a few students snicker, I am going to be in so much trouble. '_Follow me_!' She walks past me not really giving me a choice as she grabs me by the arm dragging me along with her into the hallway. My heart is beating fast, I have no idea what is going to happen. Suddenly we are standing in a little room what looks like it could be a nurse's office. There are small cabinets mounted on the wall and a desk that is facing the back wall. Above it is a calendar that has dates on it for when to have a flu shot. Oh god, her eyes are blazing making my cock twitch '_What gave you the impression you can slack off in my class Mister Belikov!_' before I can give an answer she grabs my crotch. My eyes widen, taking a deep breath I don't dare to look down. '_Well? What is it going to be_?' Her hand is starting to move up and down stroking the complete length.

No words are coming out of my mouth except for the moans of pleasure as her delicate hand is pleasuring me. Only too stop when she starts unbuttoning my pants. Swallow loud feeling my heart beat in the back of my throat from excitement. Hearing the sound of my zipper being pulled down makes me open my eyes. Is she really going to do this now? Don't get me wrong the thought of her mouth wrapped around my cock almost makes me cum. But seeing as I am late I don't think I am going to be rewarded by her.

* * *

The smirk on her face is also giving me a pretty good idea of how much trouble I am in. With brute force, I am pushed towards the desk. '_Bend over_' Wait what did she say? OMG, she is going to spank me? '_NOW Mister Belikov_!' the moment I put my hands on the desk I feel a rush of cold air against my ass. 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' Oh FUUUCKKK that hurts so bad, I'm positive that I am now the proud owner of a bruise the shape of her hand. '_Next time you think about coming late_ ' SMACK!' _you better be prepared_ 'SMACK!' _to sit under my desk the entire afternoon_' SMACK!' _cause that tongue of yours_' SMACK!' _is going to be very busy_' SMACK!' DO .I . MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR!' she growls in my ear 'SMACK!' After a few minutes, the pain subdues gradually transforming into pleasure, I already feel small drops of cum dripping out. Well, this was going to be an interesting class today. Also, a very uncomfortable one if I may add 'SMACK! SMACK! _Answer me_!' how am I supposed to know when to talk back 'Yes!'

'SMACK!' _Yes, what_ _Mister Belikov_?' Was there something else I forgot to answer, maybe she just likes to punish me '_Do you think this is your punishment Mister Belikov?_'SMACK!' Oh shit I said that out loud! '_Yes, you did_!' SMACK! The glint in her eyes tells me I am in even more trouble now. '_Don't pretend that you don't like this '_SMACK_' cause I can clearly see what my spanking is doing to you_. 'SMACK' From behind she wrapped her hand around my shaft and starts to jerk me off. Oh fuck it feels good! She knows exactly when to tighten her grip on me also she is making sure to keep the right pace. What is in this case very slow teasing me, knowing very well she has no intentions to make me cum. But nonetheless, every stroke feels like heaven, I whimper when all too soon she stops. Suddenly I remember her questions again 'YES Miss Hathaway! I like it when you punish me!' Preparing for another slap I brace myself, but it never comes, instead I feel an object being shoved into my rear. 'What the..!' I manage to say with a loud squeak.

Her smirk is pure evil '_That's right Mister Belikov, you are going to keep that in that tight little hole of yours the remaining time of my class_.' Her tongue caresses my earlobe making me shiver. Then I notice the little remote in the palm of her hand. It is the size of a tiny box of matches, by the looks of it has three buttons on it. Don't have to ask what it is for as it starts to vibrate inside me. A loud moan escapes my lips making me feel slightly embarrassed. '_Now put your pants back on or I am going to let walk in without it_!' My eyes widened 'Please no! I will do anything!' pleading with my eyes praying I don't have to. She smirks '_I won't but I should just to teach you a lesson! Besides, I don't want them to see what is mine now would we_.' OMG, she said mine, I get excited, ok maybe a little bit too excited. But I can't help how it makes me feel when she said those words. Snap out of it Dimitri she is your teacher for god sake.

Standing there with her arms crossed she leans against the door frame tapping her foot '_Tick tock Mister Belikov_'. Quickly pulling up my pants wondering if maybe I should start wearing a belt from now on. But then again maybe she will spank me with that instead. Walking a bit slower than usual I am trying not to walk funny. Feel it clearly being there but surprisingly it isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. My face is completely red walking back into the classroom, I sit back down into my usual spot what makes me wince. My ass really hurts, shifting a bit in my seat I try to find a more comfortable position.

* * *

With a large ruler in her hand, she walks back and forth a few times looking at everybody. 'BAM!' everybody sits up straight as she slams it against her desk. 'NOW THAT I HAVE EVERYBODY'S ATTENTION! IF I SO MUCH AS HEAR A PEEP COMING FROM ANY OF YOU' her eyes meet mine making sure I am listening '_YOU WILL HAVE THE HONORS OF BECOMING MY OWN PERSONAL SLAVE DURING THE SCHOOLS SPRING CLEANING_!' hearing everybody around me gasp someone is actually brave enough to speak up. ' _But that is on a voluntary basis only!' _ she smirks cocking her head to the right '_Are you offering?' _well, that shut him right up.. '_That's what I thought!'_ pleased everyone is silent she continues '_I am going to start the movie, now and then I am going to pause it to make sure you_ ' she stopped as her nails are scraping over her desk. The sound alone is making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. '_pay attention, or else your next paper won't be due until this summer_' in other words no summer vacation.

This was going to be the longest 138 minutes of my life, not only couldn't I make a sound I needed to pay attention as well. The more I sat up straight the deeper it goes inside of me. But any other position increases the burning sensation on my still blazing butt cheeks. Finally I start to relax a little what is a big mistake, I feel it starting to vibrate. My eyes widen hoping nobody will be able to hear it. I can only describe it as being deliciously teased on the inside. My eyes roll in the back of my head as she turns it up to the point my body starts to shake. I am painfully aroused, the only I was thinking of was 'please don't cum, please don't cum' I did not want to sit the remainder time of the movie with sticky underpants.

Then the movie stops '_Is there a problem Mister Belikov_?' biting my lip I am shaking my head no trying badly not to moan. Her face shows no emotion but her eyes tell me she is enjoying this. As the movie continues it stops again, making me feel slightly relieved. If it would have lasted any longer I would have exploded in my pants. While trying to control my breathing I feel a presence behind me. '_Do you like my little gift Mister Belikov_?' her breath is tickling against the back of my neck.

Afraid to answer her I stay quiet '_See while a woman has a G-spot, a man has a P-spot_' she giggles '_I have heard an orgasm from it is two times as intense_'. Swallow loudly while keeping my eyes on the screen '_Is your cock nice and hard for me to play with?'_ Groaning, wanting to scream 'YES FOR A WEEK NOW! Or even drag her out of the room but I settle for a weak 'Yes'. She hums '_Good boy_' The rest of the movie is plain torture, one moment she would turn it up fully almost making me cum. But every time I was on the brink of which she somehow knows by turning it off it at the exact right time.

I am now incredible horny, wishing Romeo would die already so this movie would end. When I hear the words '_Thy lips are warm_. _Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!_ _This is thy sheath;_ _there rust, and let me die.- Juliet' _want to cry happy tears and applaud. Hearing several girls sniff makes me want to roll my eyes. The lights go back on, we are giving our next assignment and then the sweetest sound. The school bell rings announcing the end of class, everyone couldn't get out fast enough. Not me though I am patiently well eagerly waiting for her to tell me what to do.

* * *

As she is closing the door I hear it being locked '_So Mister Belikov, did you know there are 7 types of orgasms for men_?' Caught off guard by the question I sit there with my mouth open. She tisks me, leaning forward giving me a glimpse of her amazing breasts. God, I want to see them so badly, take her peaks in my mouth. 'BAM!' Shit, I must have been staring this whole time, flustered I look up to see her eyes have darkened. '_Am I boring you Mister Belikov_?' of course she isn't, dammit! 'You have amazing tits!' I blurt out. Oh fuck! '_Stand up_!' not wanting to get myself more in trouble than I already was I do as she asks. '_So you do know how to listen_' she chided, my cheeks are probably multiple shades of pink now. Walking back to her desk she starts clearing it throwing everything on the floor '_Clothes off_!' Without hesitation, I start to strip and now I am completely naked. Licking her lips her eyes raked slowly over my body making me blush. Grunting in approval she points at the desk '_Good, now lay down_'. Wondering how I am going to fit, I apparently took too long for her liking as she growls at me. '_Do I need to spank you again Mister Belikov_!' Little part of me wants to say yes but I wasn't sure if I would be able to sit after that. So instead I shake my head no and lay down on my back.

Her fingers are tracing the outlines of my abs making me shiver. Then she pinches my nipple hard between her thumb and index finger 'OH FUCK!' that really hurts. '_You didn't answer my question_!' I am too distracted feeling the sting from the pinch. 'No, I didn't know!' I hurriedly say, pleased with my answer she finally lets go making me want to rub it. Smacking my hand away she gives me a disapproving look ' _Then let's get to work Mister Belikov_' she purs while sitting back down on her chair. '_The first one is a standard ejaculatory, this shouldn't be a problem for you. I saw you looking at me while I taught hoping to have another taste. Your dick hard as a rock,… what I want is to see is..for you to play with yourself…_'

Slowly unbuttoning her blouse it reveals her sheer black bra. I can see her hard peaks through it making me lick my lips. '_It's your birthday soon isn't it Mister Belikov_?' Swallowing hard I start nodding, my cock twitches from excitement, **she knows my birthday**. '_I decided that if you're a good boy today, I will make one of your little fantasies come true' _ suck in a deep breath as my mind goes crazy thinking of the possibilities. 'Anything?' I manage to say with a croaky voice.

She grins leaning closer to my ear I can feel her hot breath caressing my neck '_Such an eager little slave aren't you, start playing_!' then she yanks roughly on my hair. Wincing from the pain, defiantly not wanting for it happen again I start stroking my throbbing cock. With one hand wrapped around my shaft, I start pumping up and down. Startled when she speaks '_Look at me when you cum_!' from all the stimulation before and during class it doesn't take long. As I feel a warm liquid covering my hand, she hums in approval. ' _The next one is a pelvic orgasm_' WHAT! She expects me to cum again? Chuckling darkly '_Don't worry Mister Belikov, or don't you want your birthday present_?' that's all it takes when I feel it harden in my hand again. '_With this particular one, I will assist you_' getting up she stands between my legs making sure my butt is close to the edge.

Then she orders me to spread my legs. Looking at her I see she has taken off her blouse and bra, groaning I feel my cock twitch '_You want to touch them don't you_?' SMACK' not leaving me time to answer she starts jerking me off. My eyes roll in the back of my head, I feel that I am going to cum and I have no idea how to stop it. I am expecting to squirt all over my stomach but instead, she abruptly stops stroking me. Then she squeezes the muscle located right behind my ball sack. 'FUUUUCCCCK…Miss.. miss..Hath..hath..away!' It is overwhelming and confusing at the same time.

Never in my life have I thought I would be able to cum without ejaculating. Ok, I didn't even know there were seven ways to cum in the first place. But this feels amazing, I look at her in awe making her chuckle. '_Face it Mister Belikov, nobody but me can make you feel this way_'.

She didn't give me much time to recover as I hear the rustling of clothing. As she is taking them off I see her completely naked for the first time. My body doesn't need much convincing anymore as she climbs on top of me. Teasing the tip with her wet folds she grins '_You know what I have been wondering Mister Belikov_?' her voice sounds calm for once scaring me a little. Looking at her expectantly I bite my lip trying to look into her eyes and not ogle her amazing body. Grabbing my right hand that is still a bit sticky from my cum she pulls it towards her mouth. '_If you would taste salty or a little bit sweet'_ her tongue darts out of her mouth as she started sucking on my fingers. It looks sexy as FUCK! couldn't take my eyes off her it looks way to erotic. It is safe to say that I am defiantly **hard **and **ready** for her **again**. '_Defiantly salty_' she hums letting go of my hand.

Placing her hands on my shoulders she lifts her ass a little letting the tip slide in. '_Seeing the time were are going to combine two of my favorites_.' Her hand reaches out to the left side of my head. Out the corner of my eye I see the little remote laying there. At the same time, it starts vibrating she slams herself on me. My body is in overdrive from being stimulated everywhere, almost didn't notice how she is leaving behind small bite marks on my chest and neck. When she starts to tease my nipples with her tongue I can't stop moaning. Suddenly her lips are on my mine as she quickens the pace. Oh god, I am close, I thought cumming twice in a row is intense. Boy am I wrong as soon as her walls clamp down on me I feel like all my nerve endings are on fire. Like a beautiful symphony is playing in my head over and over again. 'Fuck..fuck..fuck…oh..fuuuuck..' It is mind-blowing, I am pretty sure I have a goofy grin on my face that wasn't going away the rest of the day.

Missing the warmth of her body on mine I see her looking at me with an evil grin on her face. How she is already dressed again has me baffled or maybe I was being too caught up in my blissful state. With the remote in her hand, I see her click a button several times. My eyes rolled in the back of my head again feeling the vibrations stimulating me once again. My body is shaking, exhausted from having so many orgasms. Another one is wrecking through my body 'Please Miss Hathaway no more, please I am begging you' I am whimpering almost pathetically as my head is lolling from side to side. I lay there helpless trembling as my seed is gushing out my now very sensitive cock. Leaning closer to my ear I feel a towel being dropped onto my aching body. '_Who do you belong to Mister Belikov_?' don't even have to think twice about that 'You'.

'_That's right, you better not forget that or you will be punished again_.' Hearing the door being shut I groan. My legs feel like jelly, my cock is laying limb on my stomach glistening from both of our juices. On my chest and neck, I am already sporting a large number of bruises. Not to forget the ones on both my butt cheeks. But for some reason it makes me smile, I can't wait for my birthday to come. For once I was glad that I had been late…..


	3. Bad Boy

**Turns out that somebody has to be placed into the naughty corner!**

HonestPassion13** Yes she is indeed very OC! I like the idea and will see if I can corporate an RPOV but my intentions were to only have a DPOV with this short story...**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;) **

**English Literature, Bad boy **

'_Today we are going to talk about chemical reactions_' ugh that voice makes me want to cringe. Many boys in my class would have drool over our chemistry teacher. Not me though I only have one teacher on my mind, a feisty brown-haired one to be specific. These past days I couldn't think about anything else but my birthday. I am counting the days, it can't come quick enough. Mama always bakes my favorite cake and invites over all the neighbors. Miss Carmack is a sweetheart but I really can do without my 70 old neighbor pinching my cheek telling me how much I have grown this past year. Rather be bend over and spanked.. '_Mister Belikov, could you tell us what the four basic types of chemical reactions are_?' Looking up I see she is slightly bent forward, leaning with both her hands on her desk, it shows a large amount of her cleavage. Blinking a few times realizing how it must have looked, I feel slightly embarrassed when I briefly look down at my crotch. God, I need to stop fantasying about Miss Hathaway in class.

Wasn't paying much attention during calculus either and trust me when I say that I **do** **not** find Professor Alto hot. Thinking about him makes me shudder with disgust, even the thought of him… Oh shit, she is still looking at me, why the hell is she smiling at me. Looking to my left I see Ivan grinning, I know for a fact he has the hots for Miss Ozera. Rolled my eyes at him, me personally not such much, I swear I caught her looking at me once while I was changing my shirt. '_Sorry what was the question again Professor_?' she giggles and walks a little closer towards my desk. '_I asked what the four basic types of chemical reactions were._' Nodding my head I answer her question '_Synthesis, Decomposition, Single Replacement and Double replacement_'. Giving me a smile and a wink she walks back to the front of the class swaying her hips. This is really getting awkward '_Soo D' having dreams about Professor Ozera_' look at him with a horrified expression. 'Hell no! I rather do Miss…' stop myself just in time before I will spill the beans.

His head snaps up in my direction, dammit he gotten even more curious now. Groan slapping myself on the forehead seeing a huge grin on his face. Great now he is going to say all the names of the teachers to see to which one I will react too. '_Soooo Miss Dragomir eeyyy, I can see the appeal…_' Glaring at him I hope he will stop '_Ok, Never thought she would be your type_..' he keeps on rambling 'I don't like Miss Dragomir' I hiss at him. Tapping his chin pretending to be in deep thoughts, I know he is thinking of the two options that are left. One of them is Miss Rinaldi and the other is my own personal goddess. I just wished he would let it go already, he has been fishing for days now. One time he got really close when I accidentally let slip I prefer brunettes. Since Miss Rinaldi is blond and as soon as mister smarty pants here figures that out I am screwed.

* * *

This is the last time I will ever play truth or dare, damn Eddie with his question. Should have known that Ivan would be the one to tell him to ask me that question. What also wasn't helping my case was that I ignored Camilla Conta completely the other day. She is known to be the class's biggest slut when she tried to sit on my lap I pushed her off. There would have been a time that I would have liked her to do that. But now everything has changed Miss Hathaway is right, **nothing** will compare to her. When I hear the bell ring I get up quickly ready to bolt '_Mister Belikov, could you stay for a moment_' look at Ivan who gives me two thumbs up. Mouth a clear ASSHOLE at him, hanging my head down I reluctantly turn around.

The classroom is completely empty, for some reason it makes me feel very uncomfortable. Purposely stand still in the same spot not moving a muscle. I really don't want to skip lunch today so I hope this will be quick. '_Could you come here for a moment_' I rather not I mutter under my breath. Hold my books tightly to my chest shifting a bit uncomfortable on my feet. '_I couldn't help but notice that you have been a little distracted in my class lately_' Dammit! Yea that's because I am looking forward to the lesson after it! Well, that is what I wanted to say but instead, I keep my face blend and say 'I am sorry about that Professor Ozera, it has been very busy this last semester. I apologize, next time I will make sure to pay attention during your class.' And then see giggles making me raise my eyebrow at her.

Stroking my bicep she leans closer to my ear '_You and I both know the real reason Mister Belikov. It is perfectly normal for a young man your age to notice certain things._' Is she having the bees and the birds talk with me cause my Babushka already did that and it was awkward. Clearing my throat ' No offense Professor but what are you talking about?' Flicking her hair behind her shoulder she catches me off guard when she grabs my hand and puts it on her breast. OMG, this isn't happening, stuttering I rip my hand out of hers. 'I uuh I think uuuh you got the uuuh' walking backward slowly I try to think of something to say. 'I am not into older woman' I blurt out and run out of her classroom like a bat out of hell. It is a complete lie! Well, there is a huge difference between Miss Hathaway and Professor Ozera. Think she is almost forty years old or something, I really want to wash my hand right now.

* * *

Standing in the bathroom I scrub my hand while looking in the mirror trying to think of ways to avoid her. Ugh, why is the happening to me, not Ivan he defiantly wouldn't have minded!? Suddenly my mobile is buzzing ~_What did I tell you last time_?~ looking underneath the bathroom stalls I don't see anybody. ~Who is this?~ don't recognize the number what is odd cause not many people have my phone number. ~_Do you really need to ask Mister Belkov_?~ Oh shit ~Miss H?~ not really wanting to make a mistake I need to check it first. I am not even going to ask how she got my number it is in the college database after all. ~_I am going to have to repeat myself_?~ I think it save to say it's her, it excited me that I have her number now. I gulped dreading the answer ~That you were going to punish me?~ I didn't do anything wrong at least that is what I thought. ~_Room 109 now_!~ Oh fuck my pants feel tight, quickly texted Ivan I am not coming to the cafeteria. I almost run towards the offices on the first floor badly wanting to see her.

Check out the first floor it is pretty much deserted except for a few students dropping off some papers in a teacher's mailbox. All the way in the back I find the office I am looking for, with sweaty palms I knock on the door. '_Enter_!' Opening the door I almost jump up from the tone of her voice. '_Sit NOW_!' her eyes are fuming, from her body language I can tell she is very displeased with me. Sit down on a small stool that looks like it is normally used as a footrest. But since it is the only seat available I have no other choice. To make matters worse it is in the corner of her office. The only thing I am missing is a paper hat that has the word "dummy" written on it.

Towering over me she grabs the collar of my shirt while straddling me. Then I notice how her blouse is open and her delicious breasts are on display. She is still wearing her bra, only the fabric is pushed down to the point that it is no longer is covering them. My mouth starts to water, licking my lips my hands are itching to finally touch them. My tongue can almost taste those wonderful hardened peaks. '_So now you want them huh_?' confusion written all over my face I am looking at her almost pouting. '_Did you think it was ok for you to touch others besides mine?_' What is she talking about? Why would I… oh crap did she '_I stand there seeing you drooling over another woman's breast_' grabbing both my hands she puts them around her breasts except for my thumbs. She directly places them on her nipples, my mind is racing it feels amazing to finally hold them. They're as soft as I thought they would be, even though I have large hands they seem to overflow. But it only lasts for a moment as she forces them above my head 'CLICK' my eyes widen. I see that I am now stuck to her filling cabinet with my arms at a slightly weird angle.

Taunting me she rubs her nipples against my lips. Open my mouth every time but I always seem to be a second too late. Over and over again I fail to capture them between my lips. '_Think I have been too generous to you and should revoke my offer for your birthday_' Wait what? 'NO!' grabbing my jaw harshly with her hand she forces me to look at her '_That is not what you told her when she placed your hand on her plastic tit_!' I knew they weren't real, oh man it's not that I wanted to!

'_Thought I made it very clear when I said you are mine Mister Belikov_! _Or did you think it still meant you could touch other women_!' growling she grabs my manhood firmly making me suck in a breath. '_How would you feel if I did the same things with somebody else! Hmm_?' Was she jealous? OMG did she just admit she is mine! Excitement is building up inside me, my eyes definitely lit up which was bad timing on my end. ' _Is that amusing to you Mister Belikov?! TURN AROUND_!' how am I supposed to do that? Getting off my lap she pulls away the stool from underneath me. Leaving me to drop to my knees, somehow the cuffs allow me to twist them so I am now facing the cabinet. Her hands reach the front of my pants unbuttoning it. Quickly the zipper follows once again my ass is on display for her. Looking over my right shoulder I see a very angry woman holding a paddle? OH FUCK! This is really going to hurt seeing it is made out of wood. 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' biting my lip I try to muffle the sounds but a grunt still manages to escape. '_Think you have been a very BAD BOY don't you agree Mister Belikov_?' before I could answer her hand is stroking my shaft. Feel her warm breath against my neck as she whispers in my ear '_Are you a naughty boy_?' Oh god, it is really hard for me to concentrate 'Yes'.

Kissing the side of my neck she slowly reaches the pulse point below my ear. 'SMACK!' oh damn 'SMACK' as she is continuing her torture I feel that my body starts to shake. I am so close to cumming I can almost taste it but then she stops '_Well you have been __**very **__bad indeed so I don't think you should be rewarded with something_.' Groaning I yank a few times on my restraints hoping they would budge. 'Knock knock!' my eyes widen as I hear a female voice. Cursing she tells them to wait a minute as she re-dresses. Looking at me for a moment I hope she isn't considering to leave me here. Thankfully she takes off the cuffs, I rub my wrist a few times before pulling up my pants. Expect her to tell me to get out but instead, she pushes me under her desk. Surprisingly is it is spacious enough for me to fit underneath. I realize now she isn't done with me yet what both excites me and scares me at the same time.

* * *

'_Come in Liss_' no clue who it is but she seems to be on friendly terms with her. '_Hey Rose_' so that is her name Rose, Roza a beautiful name love how the r rolls over my tongue. I recognize that voice now it is Professor Dragomir she must be friends with her! Wonder if she.. '_So still dreaming about your Russian lover'_ WAIT WHAT LOVER! Why is her body tense all of a sudden? '_NOT NOW LISS_' instead of stopping she continues with a teasing voice. '_Come on Rose, just because he is a student doesn't mean you can't look_.' My ears perk up with this new piece of information could she be talking about me? '_No more talking about that! How is Christian_?' Who in god's name is that it almost sounds like she is avoiding the subject.

'_What's his name again? Oh wait Dimitri!_' OH YES! She is talking about me, now I am definitely excited. Her hands are under her desk searching for me as her legs are spreading wider. Then she grabs my hair and pushes my head between her legs successfully closing off my ears. NO FAIR! I want to hear what else she told about me. Gently start to turn my head and kiss her inner thighs what makes her relax a little. I notice then that she isn't wearing any underwear, but that is not all I see. Also can see she is just as aroused as me from our previous activities. So instead of pulling my head back, I push it forward closer to her dripping core. Feeling a little bit daring I start to tease her with the tip of my tongue. For a moment she falters mid sentences but doesn't make an effort to move. She could have closed her legs or even stopped me with her hands. So it surprises me when she opens her legs for me even further. It gives me better access to her now very wet pussy, I feel my pants tighten even further at the sight of it.

Doing my best to stay silent I free my erection from its confines. While my tongue is working on her delicious clit I start stroking myself. Very well knowing I am going to be punished later for it but I continue anyway. How she is able to keep the conversation flowing shouldn't surprise me. First I make sure to take long slow licks before gently nipping it. Not wanting to alert Professor Dragomir of my presence I refrain myself from fucking her with my tongue. Pausing for a moment I wonder if I can make her cum or more importantly if she allows me to do that. Not wanting to think about it any longer I insert two of my fingers inside her. Curling them I rub her sweet spot and quicken the pace of my hand that is now jerking me off. My vision starts to blur, that's how turned on I am by all of this, god I wish I could fuck her right now.

* * *

Then I feel a change as her hands are threading into my hair what must mean that we are now alone. Pulling up her legs she puts them on the desk encouraging me to continue. I speed up as her hands are now controlling me, keeping my head firmly in place between her legs. Her breathing quickens and as our gazes lock, I see my own lust mirrored in her beautiful brown eyes. At that very moment, I see her orgasm wash over her, her body trembling from it is the most overwhelming sight I have ever seen. Both our breaths are ragged mine from holding back my orgasm and hers from the pleasure I have just given her.

Must have been a sight to look at, me sitting under her desk with my other hand still holding on to my dick. My face covered with her juices and my fingers still in her throbbing center. Slowly pulling them out with a pop I bite my lip wanting to put them in my mouth. Her eyes are raking over me as she reaches out for my hand and starts to suck on them herself. Feeling slightly jealous I moan thinking back on when she used her luscious lips to taste my cum. A sly grin forms as she pulls me up and makes me sit on her desk. '_My poor little slave is eager to cum isn't he_?' knowing very well she isn't going to allow it I beg for it anyways 'Please Miss Hathaway, I am so close, please… I know I have been a bad boy! But I didn't want to touch her I swear!'

'_Did she get to touch what is mine Mister Belikov_?' sitting back down in the chair her face is perfectly lined up with my throbbing dick. I feel myself whimper wanting so badly for her to touch me 'NO Miss Hathaway! I didn't let her, it is only for you to play with!' in my head, I was praying she believed me. God, I couldn't take it anymore I was so hard even the gentles stroke would make me explode. Grabbing my thighs tightly I wince feeling her nails almost piercing my skin. '_After I tasted you I have been wondering how it would feel to have your cock in my mouth_.' My heart stops for a moment before it speeds up 'Please do! It is all yours, only for you to taste!' I was desperate for her to do it, I would beg, plead for it even if I sounded like a little bitch. '_You will find Mister Belikov that being obedient is the key to getting a reward. So next time you better look up the word MINE in the dictionary before you start whoring yourself out_' The moment she said that I felt two fingers roughly penetrating me from behind.

My first reaction was the clench my butt cheeks to together. 'SMACK!' Damn my ass was going to be sore again. '_Sorry Miss Hathaway it won't happen again_!' satisfied with my apology she hums. Bringing her lips closer to the tip she nips at it before circling her tongue around it. Letting out a loud moan I shiver of the sensation it is giving me. Her free hand reaches out to massage my balls, looking up she looks directly into my eyes. It somehow intensifies the whole experience, I gulp as she starts to lick them. My hands are twitching desperately wanting to put them in her hair. As if she can hear what I am thinking she tisks me '_Na ah! No interrupting me unless you want me to stop_.' Pleading I hope she doesn't 'Please don't…' she cackles '_That's what I thought_!' gripping the desk my knuckles turn white. Stare at her as her tongue flicks against the tip before greedily sucking on it. Biting down on my lip I do everything in my power not to move. Oh god! I suck in a breath as she takes me in completely. Feeling her swallow my complete length without gagging is incredible, beads of sweat are starting to form between my brows.

Whimpering I have to do everything I can to restrain my hands, they badly want to grab her head. She clearly enjoys seeing me suffer as she stills for a moment. My body is shaking as her fingers start to rub my prostate slowly. I have reached the point where nothing coherent is coming out of my mouth. Gurgling sounds and loud moans take center stage when the suction with her mouth increases. Her teeth are scraping against the sensitive skin when she pulls away.

Groaning I try to hold back my release, every stroke, yank and lick is making it insanely difficult. 'Do do do I have permission to cum Mis Missss Hath Hath Awaaaaaay' she simply nods as I erupt in her mouth with big spurts. My body is convulsing, my hair is sticking to my face and my legs are struggling to keep me upright. Not having the time to come down from my high properly I hear another knock at the door. Cursing under her breath she is clearly not happy with being interrupted a second time. In my weakened state I stumble when she pulls me down. I feel myself sitting there with a goofy grin on my face underneath her desk.

* * *

When I hear the voice of the person entering a small growl escapes my lips **Professor Ivashkov… **Getting a satisfying feeling from hearing her sigh when he casually walks in. '_Little Rosebud!'_ her voice, however, sounds flat '_Ivashkov_' he then laughs '_Please call me Adrian_'. I can almost hear her roll her eyes '_What . Do . You . Want . _?'. He plops down on her desk what makes it slightly shift from the weight. By the tone of his voice, he is clearly amused by her '_Retract the claws little kitty no need for them_'. How many pets names does he have for her for fuck sake! '_I come here to give you the opportunity of a lifetime'_ this time I roll my eyes and mutter under my breath 'highly doubt it'. Just want him to leave already '_It seems I am in need of a date to a very important reunion.'_ Snorting she reaches down caressing my cheek, not expecting this type of affection of her I freeze for a moment. But only for a moment when I lean into her touch relishing the feeling almost purring like a little kitty.

She sighs '_Don't know how many times I have to say this to get this through that thick skull of yours'. _Pausing for a moment as if she is carefully considering her words '_I will never ever go on a date with you, nothing is going to change my mind_!' Hearing him stand up he reluctantly leaves but not without saying '_One day, one day Little Rosebud… If you change your mind.._' hear her chair roll back as she stands up. Shutting the door with a slam she yells '_Not even in your dreams buddy_!'

Her finger is doing a come hither motion as I follow it crawling out of my little hiding spot. Her eyes have darkened attacking me she jumps on me kissing me fiercely. Sucking on my bottom lip she bites it growling. Oh fuck, I am so turned on right now, she is looking at me as I am her next meal. '_WHO DO YOU BELONG TOO_!' stuttering from her animalistic tone I manage to finally speak 'Yo yo youu!' growling she rips off her own clothes bending over on her desk she spanks herself. 'THEN FUCKING SHOW ME!' I just stand there like a fish with my mouth opening and closing. Am I dreaming or is this really happening? Quickly trying to remove my boxer and pants they are now all the way down at my ankles. Almost laying on the floor, the one thing that is preventing that from happening are my shoes. Trying to kick them off I stumble a bit from all the excitement.

What do I do? Oh god, why am I so nervous all of a sudden! SHIT SHIT PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DIMITRI DAMMIT! '_Are you going to make me wait Mister Belikov, cause I can assure you I am not a patient woman..' _Crap! Say something 'No' god I sound weak, calming myself I swiftly enter her making her moan. Trying to make my brains work I remember not to take it slow, with hard thrusts I slide in and out of her. '_That's it Mister Belikov, take me faster_!' grunting I grab her hips as I start pounding into her with a frantic pace. 'SMACK!' I freeze for a moment when I realize what I just did.

Purring she looks back at me, oh damn she likes it! 'SMACK!' enjoying this moment of control I make sure take her as hard and fast as I can. Her tight warm walls feel amazing around my throbbing cock. Feeling close to cumming I panic, this can't happen. I need to find a way for her to have an orgasm before me. Sliding out of her I bend over and start to flick my tongue against her swollen clit. When I feel she is about fall over the edge I slam back into her. Grunting I feel my own orgasm wash over me for the second time today.

In one swift movement, I am sitting in her chair while she straddles me. As her juices are dripping over my already glistening cock I curse at it for becoming stiff again. Stroking my shaft she licks my earlobe making me shiver _'What is it what you want Mister Belikov_' I can think of many things 'I want you to be my date to my family reunion' I blurt out. This very moment I want to slap myself for the head, praying she didn't hear me. Or at least pretend but no such luck '_What did you say_?' Dimitri you idiot she just declined Professor Ivashkov and now you are asking her out. 'Nnnnnothing' I stutter doing my best not to look her in the eyes. Nibbling on my earlobe she swiftly lets my cock slide back inside of her. Moving her hips in a circular motion she starts riding me while maintaining a steady pace. Grinning she then leans back as she starts to play with herself. One finger is rubbing her clit while the other she is teasing her erect nipples. Only thing I can do is hold on and enjoy the ride as the view and feeling of being inside of her are both mind-blowing. Coming closer to my ear her voice is dangerously low '_Whatever you do Mister Belikov don't you dare cum_!'

Swallowing loudly and whimpering at her command, I guess I was back in the naughty corner. Me and my damn mouth, why couldn't I have said something else. Doing the only thing I can do is chanting the same thing in my head all over again 'please don't cum, oh god it feels amazing, no no no don't think that'. Groaning I feel my legs shake, my dick is protesting wondering why I am denying it's release. What's makes it even more difficult when I feel her walls clamp around me, oh god oh god so tight! Last time I managed to not have my lip split but this time I can taste the blood. Crap! Nothing I can do about it now.. Suck in a deep breath when I feel her getting off my lap, I am still painfully hard. Grinning she bends over giving it one long lick. '_Maybe that will teach to listen to me next time Mister Belikov_' putting back on her clothes she leans forward and kisses me hard 'MINE' she growls.

* * *

Walking towards the door she looks back at me smirking. Without another word, she closes the door behind her and leaves me there sitting breathless desperate for a release. Covering my face with my hands out of frustration I hear my mobile vibrate ~ _When_?~ is all it says. Confused I type a message back ~What do you mean Miss H?~. It seems like forever for her to answer me but I am very much shocked when I read it ~_The family reunion Mister Belikov_~ HOLY CRAP! Is she messing with me? ~ The Saturday before my Birthday~ chewing on the side of my thumb I try not to get too excited. Seeing the time I get dressed almost running late for my next class. Running through the hallways I bump into Ivan not really listing to what he is saying. Sitting in my chair I hear my mobile vibrate again ~_Ok_~. My eyes widen ~You are going to come with me as my date?~.

Didn't receive a reply back however until the end of class ~_Yes, don't make me regret it Mister Belikov_~ grinning I let out a 'FUCK YEAH!'. Seeing everybody looking at me confirms I said it out loud, being too excited to care I just shrug. '_Language Mister Belikov_' with a big grin on my face I walk out of the classroom. Turning around when I am at the door I say 'Sorry Professor Ivashkov I got a hot date'. Leaving him stunned I almost skip out the building. This turned out to be a great day! Just need to take care of little or rather big problem when I get home.

**No worries the birthday is coming closer… I just wanted to give the story a little bit extra excitement..**


	4. Pay the Price

**He wants to call her Rose, but everything comes with a price… But is that such a bad thing?**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;) **

**English Literature, Price to Pay**

Standing in front of the mirror I am trying to decide what to wear. Didn't want to overdress cause it is simply a family picnic after all. But I also didn't want to underdress, just really want to impress her today. Wasn't going to look like a foolish young man next to a goddess. Couldn't sleep last night, not because of the nerves well OK maybe a little too. Every damn dream I had would be full of what could potentially happen the next day. I mean I have everything planned out almost couldn't believe she agreed to do it. Feeling giddy I told Mama that I was going to go out with some friends tomorrow night. She looked a bit disappointed, but what am I supposed to say, my incredible hot English teacher is going to fulfill one of my sexual fantasies. I can already see the horrified expression on her face, she still sees me as her little boy. Love her to death but I am a grown man with needs not a 12 years old teenager.

Then there is another thing that has been on my mind a lot, how am I going to introduce her? Hello, I would like you to meet Miss Hathaway? That doesn't really sound right! Can I call her my girlfriend or should I just say date? Ugh, so many questions so little answers, many times I was holding my mobile in my hand typing in that very question. But at the last moment, I chicken out and deleted the whole thing. Will she let me call her Rose or Roza, mmm her name sounds like a perfect melody. Just have to face the fact that I have feelings for my English Literature teacher. Slapping myself I shake my head, why would she want to be with a guy that is 6 years younger than her. SNAP OUT OF IT DIMITRI! Enough with the heavy talk, now I have to focus on something else. What to wear...?

I seriously don't own enough clothes, I have to choose between my outfit I wear to church every Sunday. Or… oh, I definitely know what I would like to see her in, nice tight latex nurse outfit mmm. Oh damn, I think I am drooling! Shit, I am daydreaming again, if I keep this up I am never getting dressed. Where was I again? Oh yeah church outfit or… that's it! My black boxers… No no other clothes Dimitri focus! My blue jeans and a pink polo shirt, I wore it at my sister's baby shower, you guessed it right because it was going to be a girl. Actually looks really good on me it also is pretty new still so that would be a contender.

Not going to borrow anything from Ivan even though he has like a gazillion dress shirts for me to wear. It will only lead to more questions, god what his face would be when he would see me with her, thank god it is a family reunion! Well blue jeans and ooooh I think I still have a white t-shirt I can pair with my red plaid button-up with short sleeves. I'll just leave it open and I can even pair it with my black jeans, YES perfect for a picnic! Now the next thing is my hair, do I leave it down or wear it up. Do I put some gel in it, no that doesn't look right and I hate it. Don't want to look like I just stepped out of a freaking Grease movie. She likes to play with it so down it is, check also done!

* * *

When going downstairs I see Babushka smirking making me curious what she knows. Not wanting to overthink it I walk over to the bus station with a lot of determination. That was until I realized I didn't have anything to give to her. CRAP! Running to the small gift shop in the middle of the town I hoped Sonya was already finished with her shift at the pharmacy. It is right next door, they were already curious, interrogating me like police officers during dinner last night. My sisters can be so annoying sometimes wish they would just keep their mouths shut. Thank god my mother put a stop to it even though I could see she was quite curious herself.

Back at the store, I saw many things but nothing that really caught my eye. Many teddy bears with little hearts or cards with love declaration. They didn't really seem appropriate for a first date, if I can even call it that. My whole family is going to be there, also many I didn't even know. Wasn't really looking forward to meeting my father's family but my mother insisted they were different. But I promised her I would be on my best behavior and try to talk to them. She didn't say a whole conversation so a simple Hi will be enough. One aunt, great-aunt will be there, my uncle and apparently, I have a cousin who is a little older than me. Could think of better things to do… definitely more enjoyable mmm… wouldn't mind having her plump lips around my hard.. '_Good morning Dimitri, Can I help you?'_ Blushing I do my best to hide my erection 'Good morning Oksana, I am looking for a gift for my date' Her and her husband Mark come around a lot they are close friends with my mother. '_Olena told me about that_' ugh of course she did, feeling slightly awkward I try not to make a face.

Before she can ask me any more questions I see the perfect thing at least I hope. A bright red box with chocolates in them, the lid has a golden rose imprinted on it. Isn't too expensive, wish that I could have bought her many other things. Sighed but unfortunately, I don't have a big budget. Paid for it and rushed out of the store, looking at my watch I don't want to be late. Although I would be very eager to see what my punishment would be. Boy am I glad I picked my blue jeans instead of my black ones cause I have a feeling I am going to be hard a lot.

Almost losing track of time I make it just in time for the next bus and I am on my way to her house. Double-checking the address on my mobile I start to get really nervous. She lives just outside of town so when the stop comes my nerves are controlling my thoughts. Her house looks really nice, it is a lot bigger than ours and has a big front yard. Could imagine myself sitting there on the porch reading a… really Dimitri? You have no clue how she really feels, would I even see her again after I graduate?

* * *

Was about to knock when the door opens, my jaw drops to the floor. In one word she looks beautiful, her hair is down, the dress she is wearing compliments her figure perfectly. It is hard to believe that this gorgeous woman is my date. Mannn I am one lucky guy '_Mister Belikov, are you going to keep on staring at me_?' Unable to speak I shake my head no as she pulls me inside her house. Licking her lips her eyes are raking over my body '_You brought me a gift_' snapping out of my trance I give her with shaking hands the box of chocolates. '_Thank you Mister Belikov, they happen to be my favorite' _then I see her smile. Making my heart flutter a bit, never saw her do that before in our outside of class.

Soon it morphed into a seductive one as her right index finger caresses my bottom lip. Beckoning me to come closer she whispers in my ear ' _Do you like playing games Dimitri'_ the way she said it makes me shiver. God, it sounds so erotic coming from her mouth ' _Since we were going to your family reunion, thought it would be fun to play a little game. I have 10 envelops, each contain a little assignment and sometimes it even has something to help you with it.'_ My eyes widen when I see them laying there on her coffee table. Some were a little bigger making me wonder what is inside of it. My hands are itching to open one and see what she had in store for me. Nibbling on my earlobe I am once again at her mercy '_So tell me Mister Belikov are you afraid of a little challenge_?' Before my mind could stop me my body answered 'NO!' The twinkle in her eyes said she couldn't wait, but mostly that I am going to be in so much trouble.

Taking a deep breath I really needed to ask her 'Can I call you Rose' I blurt out. Oh shit! 'Uuuh I mean uuuuh during the family reunion, sorry Miss Hathaway' Great she was looking at me like I was speaking Spanish. Considering it for a moment she shrugs ' _I will allow it but remember Mister Belikov everything comes with a price_' On the inside I was over the moon, I didn't even care it comes with a price. I am happy to pay for it! Doing my best not to smile like a fool I bite the inside of my cheek. '_Do you have a driver licenses Mister Belikov_?' rubbing me through my pants I groan 'Yes' my voice sounds a bit husky. '_Good_' she grins '_I suggest you pick number 1 then_' I am in shock, first of all, she is letting me drive her car and second of all I get to pick? Licking my lips I thought about it but of course, curiosity got the best of me. Handing me the keys and the envelope I opened it ~ **Try to hold on to the steering wheel, cause every time you shake I have to make it elongate**~Gulped looking at her as she just winks at me and gets in at the passenger side of the car.

Come on Dimitri stop being a coward I scold myself, sliding into the leather seat I grip the steering wheel tightly. Reviving the engine I check the mirrors while backing out of her driveway. Excited I wonder what she is up to, her hand is caressing the inside of her car. From the radio to the gear stick pausing there for a moment. Suck in a deep breath when I realized what is about to happen. Grinning she unbuttons my pants then slowly pulls down the zipper. My dick is visibly twitching '_Try to keep the car on the road, we wouldn't want any accidents' _groan as I see a wet spot form on my boxer_._ Oh god oh god this is really happening, slowly peeling it away I hiss from the cold air. Flashing me a smug grin she lets her tongue slide along the base of my thick cock. Repeating the action my legs start to shake a little, trying so hard to keep them still. This was going to be much harder than I thought. When I see her lips encasing my swollen sack my hands almost slip.

The pressure on the sensitive flesh makes me slightly jerk the wheel causing the car to sever to the right. Tisking me her hand slips under my shirt making me shriek when she pinches my nipple. The pain is long forgotten when she continues her previous activities only to increase the pace. Pretty damn happy it was an automatic. Although I am pretty sure about what was being used as the stick at the moment. Soon my cock was glistening with her saliva from all the teasing it had endured. I can tell you one thing trying to drive while your being given the most amazing blow job in the world is torture! Pretty sure my fingers are going to leave an imprint on the leather. Many times I wasn't able to keep the car straight hence the predicament I am in now. It said it was going to be prolonged well it has been going on for 30 minutes. The longest blow job of my life 'Please Miss Hathaway, Rose I can't take it anymore… I am begging you please can I can I cum?' my voice has turned up a few octaves from not having a release.

Oh god, she wasn't stopping, her pace only increased OH GOD! I really hope I can cum cause no way was I able to stop it. Grunting I let out a moan that could have come straight out of a porn movie but I didn't care. 'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!' she was licking it clean like it was a melting popsicle on a hot summers day. Panting I looked at her while sweat was dripping from my forehead. A little bit of cum was dribbling from the corner of her mouth. Never did I see the appeal of it but suddenly I had to urge to taste my myself. With the tip of my tongue I follow it to the corner of her mouth. Only to thrust my tongue into her mouth to get a better taste. Moaning I felt her eagerly return the kiss that quickly turned into a full out make-out session in the end. Didn't even notice we were in the parking lot of the park already. We were interrupted unfortunately by another car parking right next to us.

* * *

In the rearview mirror I could see my hair was disheveled while hers was still perfectly styled. The windows had fogged up a little, seeing my distress it makes her smirk. I froze when I hear the voices coming from outside, inside my head however I was screaming 'WTF IS IVAN DOING HERE!' Putting my still stiff member back into his confines I tried to look presentable. Still shaking I get out of the car feeling the refreshing summer breeze cool down my heated face. Walking to the other side of the car I open the door for her to let Rose out. What happened next was a mixture of emotions that crossed his poor face. He went from shock '_NO FUCKING WAY_!' to smugness '_I FUCKING KNEW IT_!' to getting too excited. That's when I had to stop him '_WAIT YOUR BANGING_' I successfully cut him off by slapping him on the back of his head '_OEF_'!

My sisters Victoria's head snaps up when she sees it is me '_DIMKAAAA! Oeh who is this? Is this her? She is pretty! She looks older than you! Did you see Mama yet_?' How she got that all out in one breath amazes me. 'Victoria what the hell are you doing bringing Ivan?' shifting uncomfortably on her feet she didn't dare to look me in the eye. Calm down instantly when I feel a hand pinch my butt hard '_Aren't you going to be a good boy and introduce me_?' she purrs into my ear softly. Swallow hard as she still hadn't let go 'Victoria this Rose, Rose this my little sister, Victoria'. My sister hugs her enthusiastically making her stiffen for a moment. After a few seconds, she returns the hug, seeing Ivan she steps towards him. Grinning she studies him for a moment then greets him followed by whispering something in his ear. He looks mortified and nods giving an awkward smile making me laugh.

Soon other introductions are made, what surprisingly went smooth. My aunt and uncle were apparently late. I did get to meet great-aunt Tatiana she is a very stiff woman. But after awhile her date Ambrose seemed to make her loosen up a little. Or it was the wine, whatever it was, her attitude had changed towards us.

When we sat down to eat Miss Hathaway her hand was stroking my thigh '_Pick a number_' was all she said. Startled not that I forgot about it, just didn't expect her to do something so publicly. Sucking in a deep breath I pick a random number '7'. Opening her handbag I feel a small envelope being shoved into my hand. Excusing myself to the public restroom I open it, inside is a small card ~**Take off your boxers and leave your zipper open~. **

Finally finding the courage to do it, I check the mirror a few times hoping my shirt will cover up everything. Returning back to my previous seat I see they are all too engrossed in their own conversation to even notice me. Standing behind me she strokes the back of my neck lowering her voice 'I_s Dimitri a good boy and did he do as told_' nodding I feel her smirk. Licking my earlobe she sits down on my lap while her hand finds its way to my crotch. When her delicate fingers slide into the opening of my zipper I freeze for a moment. She is even talking to my sister about god knows what. I mean how am I supposed to concentrate when her hand is currently building a tent in my pants.

Each time her dress is creeping up a little from the back, now I know why she picked this dress. At the bottom, it flowed and it being knee-length would perfectly cover up what was about to happen. I feel my length slide into her heated core making my eyes roll in the back of my head. Keep looking around hoping nobody would see. Oh god she is moving her hips back and forth pretending to listen to the music. Biting my lip I do my best not to moan, cause damn she is making it hard for me. Badly wanting to drag her to the restrooms and fuck her senseless. A growl escaped my lips when my sister asks if she can twerk. OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! She heard it oh man! When the words '_Sure_' came out of her mouth I knew I was done. Her body is moving at a rapid pace, every thrust is closer to my undoing.

Want to beg, plead for her to stop but it has no use she is relentless showing me no mercy. At least that is what I thought until I feel her turn around. She is facing me now, kissing me on the nose I hear a lot of awws coming from my family. I know she can feel the throbbing between her legs '_So close, but we aren't done playing.._' The gesture might have looked sweet but her words are spoken darkly. '_What's it going to be Mister Belikov_?' My mouth was opening and closing, frustrated that I am denied my release. Groaning I pout making her nip at my bottom lip '10' this time it was a slightly bigger envelope. Something definitely is in there, sliding it into my inner pocket '_You have 10 seconds_'. What did she mean by that? She wasn't going to get off my lap right? Leaving my co… Oh no she is!

* * *

Quickly tucking it back into my pants it almost gets stuck between the zipper. '_Are you warm Dimka_? _Do you want some lemonade_?' It's going to take more than some ice-cold lemonade to cool me off.. 'No thank you Mama'. Excusing myself again I opt to give myself a relief but at the last second, I change my mind. Splashing some cold water on my face I can't help but smile a little. Even though I am frustrated as hell I have never been so turned on in my life. Ripping it open a large ring drops into the palm of my hand. It is too big to put it around my finger, I mean was this supposed… How on earth am I going to do that, testing it with my fingers I feel it is flexible. Getting into one of the bathroom stalls I slide it around my shaft. ~**It will surely keep you hard, cause Mister Belikov you're in for a ride~ **Thank god it had a small instruction on how to put it on. Also said something about putting the battery on the bottom. Oh damn! I should have picked this one last or maybe… Licking my lips I feel excited but also a little bit scared to get caught. What if one of them hears a strange noise, I guess I can say it is my mobile phone vibrating.

When I get back everyone is holding a drink in their hands and two more people have joined us. '_Ah you must be Dimitri_' don't like the tone of his voice. When I look closer a growl escapes my lips, his facial features somewhat resembles those of my pathetic sperm donor. He is not worthy to be called my father, stepping back I narrow my eyes at him. '_He is not the same as him Dimitri, it's ok_'.

Blinking a few times I see my brown-haired goddess wrapping an arm around my waist. Don't know how she knew but at that moment it is only me and her. I was going to savor this moment of how her eyes are telling me she is here for me. I learned another thing about her, beneath that hard exterior of hers there is also a softer side.

Looking back at the new guests I hold out my hand 'Dimitri' he reciprocates it by shaking my hand with a firm grip '_Nathan, I am your Uncle and this my wife Daniella_'. With the awkward introductions out of the way, we can start to eat. As expected my mother invited Oksana and Mark, which I was glad. First thought the others would feel too good to eat a grilled hamburger from the barbecue. But turned out I was wrong they even enjoyed themselves. After plating up a few for myself and my beautiful date I feel a slight vibration. It makes me even harder than I already ready am, the animal inside me got excited. Meeting her eyes they are beckoning for me to come to her like a seductive compulsion.

Scrapping my front teeth over my bottom lip I slowly walk over to my Mistress waiting for my next command. '_You know what I want to hear my little slave_' closing my eyes I think of what would be my favorite number if she would let me. '6' it came out with a groan as I imagine both numbers combined. Especially what position it becomes. '_Good choice' _once again it is a small envelope feeling a bit more daring I open it in front of her. It has a question on there ~**Would you rather have sex in the backyard or on the front porch?**~ My head snaps up at her, leaning forward I kiss her neck. Both are sounding very enticing, is this a promise for later? Fuck! If I could I would start on the porch and finish in the backyard but that wasn't the question. Screw it! 'Front. Porch .' making sure to emphasize each word making it very clear I badly want it to happen.

Eager wanting the next number I blurt it out '9' smirking she knows what I am referring to. '_My my your mother has no idea how naughty her son really is._' Making a hissing sound she grabs my crotch '_I like it_'. I have a raging hard-on that wants to be taken care of so I whimper when she steps back again. It is another small envelope but this time it isn't a question ~**X- marks the spot**~. I know the game of course, did she want me to… My eyes are looking up and down her body trying to figure out what it means. Turning it around it has a clue _Lips are made for kissing_ how unearth am I going to pull this one off. Is it going to be a visible mark or is she going to tell me when I reached the right spot. Stop fumbling Dimitri and start kissing her!

First I kiss her knuckles then the palm of her hand, forearm receiving no reaction. Her neck, lips mmm they are just as soft as I remember. Sneaking a few glances around making sure everyone is distracted I kiss her collarbone. Seems like I wasn't even close to my target, pretending to check my shoelaces I let my lips brush against her calf. There is a slight twinkle in her eyes. Was I getting closer? How in god's name am I going to do this, think Dimitri think! The table cloth on the picnic table would be enough to give me some kind of cover. Taking her hand I lead her to the table gesturing for her to sit down. Then on to my next move 'accidentally dropping a fork' god it is lame but it is the only way.

* * *

Crawling under the table I nudge her legs apart and make my way up to her right leg. The closer I get to the inside of her leg the more I am able to smell her arousal. My mouth is watering, only a few inches away from that sweet sweet honey. There it is on the inside of her legs a little sticker of an x covered with a little bit of her sweet juices. With the tip of my tongue, I lick it clean wanting there to be more. A little taste wouldn't hurt.. 'UNCLE DIMKAAAA!' oh shit! Sitting back up to fast I bang my head against the table 'OEF!' My little nephew is beside me in an instant '_Are you hiding from mommy too_?' hearing my sister's voice calling out for him means he is in big trouble. No I am not you are actually interrupting your uncle wanting to feast on a delicious wet… ok I was never going tell him that but still, I am seriously frustrated. 'What did you do now buddy?' giving me the puppy-eye look '_Only wanted to see if there was really chocolate filling inside._' Sigh couldn't really stay mad at him 'I won't tell you are here' winking at him I grab the fork and get back up again.

The eyes I am met by are fuming, pulling me by the arm I see we are heading towards the restrooms. Maybe I should leave my name here on the walls '_What did you think you were doing Mister Belikov_!' Wasn't doing anything I wasn't supposed I mean 'I .. I.. was .. only .. you see my.. uhh' pushing me against the stall I feel her pull up my shirt. Her nails are leaving marks on my skin making me hiss. '_Not only did you disobey me_! _You didn't even finish what YOU started_!' growling she rips open my pants. '_So you better make me cum twice or NO . More. Fun . For . You_!' I see her getting impatient SHIT Dimitri do something, you idiot. You pissed her off, getting on my knees she pulls me back up '_Na ah Mister Belikov, I want you to look me in the eyes_.'

Some instructions would have been handy I thought, '_What was that_?' OH NO, I said that out loud! Seeing the little countertop I lift her up and put her on top of it. Grabbing my hand she pushes the palm firmly against her wet core. God, she is dripping, letting her know I got the message I curl my fingers back. Thrusting two fingers inside of her I keep a rapid pace while my thumb circles her clit. Then I saw she is holding back, smirking she grabs my shoulders and starts riding my fingers. FUCK how I wished it was my cock that was buried deep inside of her…feeling her tremble her eyes rolled in the back of her head. As soon as I feel her tighten around my finger I want to keep going so she would cum a second time.

But she wouldn't let me, now I know when she has my cock out on display. Grabbing the back of my neck she pulls my face close to hers '_Now for your punishment Mister Belikov. You are going to fuck me with that hard cock of yours._' the vibrations were back on, shit this was getting harder. The throbbing around my fingers, being stimulated, my head was starting to get foggy. '_Not going to let you cum! But I want to see you beg for it anyways.. So this is how it is going to work, I am not going to cum until you are so desperate for it that you will do anything for it._' SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Oh man, how is this fair! I have been shaking, trembling for hours and she expects me to hold back. FUCK!

* * *

Leaning back a little she lines me up at her entrance before slamming it inside her. 'So fucking tight!' I grunt, grabbing her hips I slide it back out only to thrust it back in hard. What is teasing me more than it is her, cursing myself I try to regain control over my own body. Changing my angle I make sure to hit her sweet spot. If I can keep this pace up maybe just maybe she won't be able to hold back. Well that is what I have been thinking for the last 10 minutes now and as promised she didn't have an orgasm yet. I should have known, she always keeps a promise and surely I wasn't able to make her break. Think of your birthday, you can do this, you can do this.. with my new found motivation I speed up pounding into her. Could feel my knees weaken, there it was the point I couldn't take it anymore.

The smirk on her face told me she knew exactly what was going to happen next. 'Please oh please, I can't.. can't take it anymore I really need to! I will be a good boy! Have been hard for hours, please Miss Hathaway…' Pulling on my hair our foreheads are touching '_No_' groaning I try one more time 'But please.. I need to.. I need too.. so badly oh please Miss Hathaway' I was so close my balls are hurting. Laughing evilly she shakes her head no while her other hand makes its way down to her clit. Not losing eye contact for even a second she furiously started to rub it. With her legs around my waist, she had stills my movements. Jealousy is coursing through my veins, her breathing becomes ragged then I see it in her eyes. Like they aere lighting up from the euphoric feeling she is experiencing. If it lasted it any longer I would have dropped to my knees, didn't know what made it more difficult. Those wonderful juices I feel dripping out or how tight her walls feel around me. Like it is a blanket wrapped snug around me torturing me even further.

'_Have you learned your lesson Mister Belikov_?' whimpering admitting my submission it pleased her. 'Yes' I croak out weakly shaking like a leaf. Thankfully the vibrations have stopped allowing me to breathe a little. Fixing her dress she looks at me like she is considering something for a moment. Gently caressing my cheek she kisses me softly, standing there stunned it is the third time she is being affectioned. Grinning she cocks her head to the right '_Let's see only 4 left what will it be_?'

Trying to remember the numbers I say the first one that comes to mind '5'. Placing it in my mouth she walks out of the bathroom like nothing has happened. Moan when I feel the fabric of my pants rub against my sensitive cock. ~**Take off the ring throw it in the bin**~ How did she know … on the other side there is a question ~**Once, twice or four times**?~ Of what? How am I supposed to know what to answer.? Thinking about it for a minute I decide just to go for the highest number. Checking myself in the mirror I fix my hair and my jeans. Everyone looks at me for a moment leaving me on edge. Was there something on my pants? Then I realize they aren't looking at me, slowly turning my head I am mortified.

* * *

Leaning on my shoulder he stumbles I smell vodka and clove cigarettes. He is drunk, not a little bit so much I almost get drunk from his fumes. '_Do I know you? I have the feeling I do_?' scrunching my nose with disgust I do my best to hide my shock. '_Adrian! For god sake! You are embarrassing us_! ' it is Nathan who didn't look too happy. Wait they knew him? '_Father, Mother, AUNTIE_!' NO . FUCKING . WAY! Professor Ivashkov is my cousin. No no no if he sees my Roza it is going to blow up in my face . Wait mine? Well, I was hers right? So that makes her mine.. Ok no time for this he needs to get out of here!

'_So sorry Olena, normally he isn't like this_' my mother looks like she doesn't really know what to do. Well, that makes two of us, he is going to ruin everything. '_Let the boy be! He is working hard every day_!' I can see where he gets it from. Already starts to become dark outside so I am glad when my " great- aunt" decides to call it a night. Instructing Ambrose to take him to her car I let out a breath I had been holding. More apologies follow from his parents with promises to see each other again next year. Certainly isn't something I will be looking forward to. Think I really dodged a bullet here could have gone south at any moment.

Everybody went their separate way, she insisted on bringing me home though. Standing in the parking lot she makes no move to unlock the car. Oh damn, I still didn't answer her question 'Four' licking her lips '_That can be arranged_' grinning she is holding the two remaining envelopes in front of me. Wait weren't there supposed be three? '_Yes, you see I am really glad you didn't pick that one yet_' she purrs. The numbers she is holding in her hand are 2 and 8 what means that 4 is special. Both are small, opening the first ~**Would you rather taste sweet or salty?~**. Know the perfect answer remembering her preference 'salty'. Humming she licks the side of my face '_Yes, almost there_' shiver with excitement. I have a feeling this day was far from over.

Ok, one left ~**Tied up or bend over**~ my eyes widen damn these cryptic questions. Don't know if I am going to give the right answer, but if I am really honest with myself it is thrilling as hell. Don't think it over Dimitri just answer it! 'Tied up' grabbing a belt loop of my pants she pulls me closer. '_Get in the car_!' SMACK! SMACK!

* * *

Nothing happened! The whole ride to her house she didn't say a word. Once every 10 minutes she would look my way and wink. Shifting in my seat I have no clue what is going to happen. Only thing I am certain of is that we are going back to her house. It is pretty dark outside the sky is clear you can even see the stars. Parking her car in the driveway she gets out motioning for me to follow. Standing on her front porch she pushes me against one of the wooden pillars. _'What do you get when you put all the answers together Mister Belikov_?' Thinking of the answers I put them together in my head _' _Front porch, four, taste salty and tied up'.

She has a piece of cloth in her hands, kissing me she lifts my hands above my head. While doing this she pulls my shirt over my head. '_That is correct Mister Belikov, see you are on the porch_' grunting she make sure to tighten the knot. '_tied up_' grinning '_soon you will taste very salty_' my heart is thumping loud '_and before going home you at least had 4 orgasms. So greedy but oh so fucking delicious to play with_..' Not wasting any more minutes my pants are quickly removed leaving me completely naked. Don't even know where my shoes are at the moment '_Let's begin shall we…_'

Dropping to her knees she spreads my legs and starts kissing and nipping at my inner thigh. My cock is twitching wanting to be acknowledged. But she isn't having it, her left-hand goes between my legs stroking all the way from my inner thigh to my ass. With two fingers she starts caressing the spot right behind my swollen sack. Taking one of my balls in her mouth she starts to suckle on it. 'FUCK!' bucking my hips 'SMACK! SMACK!' whimpering I bite my lip '_BAD BOY_!' looking down I pout 'Sorry Miss Hathaway, please don't stop!' chuckling she is happy I apologized. I learned that the more submissive I am the happier I make her. Not wanting to make her mad I hope that the quicker I apologize the sooner she continues.

Tilting her head she nibbles on the tip making me hiss, her teeth are soon replaced by her tongue. With a circular motion, she slides it over the complete length. It was already hard but the movement is practically making it salute at her. Parting her lips she takes it in her mouth completely, as soon as her nose touches my pubic bone she slides it back out. Repeating the movement several times, when she is at the tip however she tugs on it with her mouth. First at a steady pace but soon she goes faster, no longer letting it slide out she keeps it in her mouth. Suction on it is increasing tremendously 'Oh god that feels amazing.. I am so close… pleaseee…' bracing herself on my legs it looks like I am fucking her face. God, I can imagine already how it would look cumming all over that pretty face of hers. So close, I can't take it anymore 'Do I do I.. permission to cum?' great I can't even make a good sentence. '_You may my little pet_' her lips tighten around me as my seed starts filling up her mouth.

* * *

After being on the brink off all day it feels amazing, seeing stars I feel dazed. '_One_' is all I hear when two fingers enter me from behind and stimulate my prostate. In the beginning my body would tense but after a few times, it got more pleasurable. Feeling the pressure build back up I chant her name over and over again. I didn't get a chance to ask for permission as I feel the warmth rushing through my body. The spurts that were coming out were longer than a normal ejaculation. A goofy grin is back on my face as I am in pure ecstasy. I can tell you one thing the recovery time of this kind of orgasm is much faster. Cause damn she was back at, I am glad the knot is so tight. My legs are barely able to keep me upright as my whole body is shaking.

Convulsing my knees buckle '_Fuuuuuuuck! Oh shit! OMG! How how how…._' Chuckling darkly she whispered in my ear ' _Oh Mister Belikov, if I wanted I can have you cumming again within 10 seconds_'. My breathing is definitely ragged, my body is so heated I don't even feel the cold air from outside. Pulling down the straps her dress dropped to the floor, FUCK she isn't wearing a bra either! '_My turn_' wrapping her arms around my neck she gives me a warning '_don't drop me_' WAIT WHAT! I am only barely keeping myself up. With a lot of force she jumps on me clasping her hands together and her legs tightly wrapped around me.

She is so wet that without any effort I slide inside her. Oh god still so tight! Gritting my teeth I do my best not to end up coming before she even moved. '_Let's make it four shall we_' It looks almost impossible but somehow she pulls it off. Riding me like I am a horse, her breasts are bouncing up and down. The view I am having is amazing, she is fucking me harder than ever before. Her hips are bucking widely against mine. My body is covered with beads of sweat without warning she is milking me with that tight pussy of hers. Coming down from her high she slows down as her pace becomes more gentle. Lowering her legs back to the floor she licks my chest '_Mmm and now you taste very salty_'.

* * *

While she is freeing me her lips crush against mine, she is close to devouring mine. Our tongues are wrestling each other, hers is winning the battle. Which I don't mind at all, kissing her feels unbelievable the taste alone is so sweet. My mobile starts vibrating ruining the moment, it is my mother asking me when I am coming home. Reluctantly I get dressed, running her fingers through my damp hair she pecks my lips one more time. '_I called you an Uber, no worries I paid for it' _Didn't really know what to do so I hugged her stroking her back gently. Al too soon my driver arrives meaning it is time to say goodbye. Feel her slipping the last envelope into my pocket '_Open it when you are at home_'. Before closing the door she looks back at me '_Goodnight Dimitri, See you tomorrow_'.

Sitting in my room I am over the moon, rubbing my hands together I am already imagining what is going to happen. Tomorrow is going to be fucking amazing! I am already sore from today so Monday I will have bruises everywhere. But I couldn't care less! Ivan always bragged about how many girls he had slept with. I know that nothing will compare to what I have experienced in such a short period of time.

My mind goes back to the last envelope, there is without a doubt something inside of it. Feeling cool metal drop in the palm of my hand. I see it is a thick stainless steel necklace it has a bar-shaped pendant hanging on it. Something is engraved on the front in a different language '_milyy moy_' which is a Russian term of endearment for sweetie. The small card that comes with it says ~_Happy Birthday Dimitri_~. Checking the time I see it is just after midnight grabbing my mobile I text her ~Goodnight Milaya moya~.

Laying on my bed I roll the pendant between my fingers and whisper right before falling into a deep sleep 'Tomorrow you are mine you little vixen' ….

**Took a bit longer but I was on vacation, on the bright side the chapter is longer than normal! You all know what is next!**


	5. When a Woman Takes Control

**Just a little peek into how Rose feels….**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;) **

**English Literature, When a Woman Takes Control**

'Oh god Liss, You know what I did when I saw that bitch touching him?' frustrated still I wanted to smack her then dislocate her freaking arm. That I was furious with her was an understatement, never in my life have I been this possessive. We are sitting in Lissa her living room at the moment, it is 11 am, today it is Dimitri's birthday. First I wanted to slap myself for giving him that gift but when I saw it, I couldn't help but admire it. '_You put him in the naughty corner and told him he was a bad boy' _knew she was only half-joking. She knows about my eccentric lifestyle, heck I am the one that introduced her to it. Who would suspect sweet little Vasilisa Dragomir to be a mistress in the bedroom. Let me tell you Sparky has nothing to complain about I see what she buys.

There is a reason I don't let anybody in my basement, it is not because I have a rodent problem there. 'You bet your sweet ass I did, he fucking loved it! Men, what am I doing? He is my student for god sake!' shrugging she sips her tea. '_So what Rose, it's not like he is 16 or that you are forcing it on him. Wasn't he the one that seduced you in the first place_.' Wiggling her eyebrows she laughs.

Groaning I remember the first day he walked into my classroom. Normally I wouldn't have a problem keeping myself in control, but with him? FUCK! his accent, those eyes and his body I was wet within seconds. Many days I wouldn't wear panties at all since I had to throw them away every time, such a waste if you ask me. Although I am probably one of the biggest customers at Victoria Secret. Packages are delivered at my doorstep each week filled with several pairs of fresh panties. One thing you can't get enough of and that is sexy lingerie!

* * *

Once I let myself be dominated by my ex to never do it again. 'You know who I saw last week in the supermarket?' raising her eyebrow she looked like she knew what my answer was going to be. 'Jesse FucKing ZEKLOS!' my voice was filled with so much venom it made my own body shudder. '_Do you think he is still tricking girls in making a video with him?' _ laughing a little 'Depends if he finally managed to have his testicle drop back to his rightful place.' Bursting out laughing together I remember how he tried to tie me up while I was sleeping. Little did he know I was wide awake, kicked him so hard in the balls it got sucked back in. Lissa came bursting in giving another kick to make sure he stayed down. Never trusted a guy ever again but with Dimitri it is different. Sighing I am still conflicted not really knowing what to do.

'_Dimitri and Rose sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G, first comes love, then comes marriage and then comes..mffromlyns' _Throwing a pillow at his face I feel proud for it to actually go where I wanted it to. 'SHUT IT SPARKY!' grinning he loves messing with me knowing I will talk back. 'You better behave or I will make Lissa put you on a leash tonight! HAH!' his eyes widen looking at his wife he is pouting. Making a come hither motion with her finger he is floating over to her. Kissing him on the lips she then spanks him hard 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' giving him a stern look '_Behave_!' Whimpering he is about to say something but let's face it his wife has the pants on in this relationship. '_When do I get to meet the poor fellow_?' glaring at him, they have been pestering me to bring him over for dinner. Understand why Christian is so eager for it to happen, he has no friends he can share his interest with. People tend to judge as soon as they hear you get a little kinky in the bedroom.

I mean would he even want that? He did call me Milaya Moya when he texted me to wish me a good night. It made me smile, also made me feel very vulnerable something I didn't like to be. 'Monday' I blurt out, WTF am I saying! The twinkling in his eyes told me he heard me alright. Slapping myself against the head I groan. Rubbing her hands together I see the excitement in Lissa her eyes '_So tomorrow! Good Christian can make lasagna, does he have any allergies_? _Oeh_ _since he is Russian maybe we can have Syrniki for desert_' Christian nodded even though he is a firefighter he is an amazing cook. Need to find a way to get me out of this, he is going to think I am crazy. Well, he did ask me to go with him to his family reunion. Which almost went sideways because of that damn Ivashkov! Wish he would leave me alone already instead of trying to ask me out every time.

I am doing my best to think of a good excuse 'I have Yoga class tomorrow!' girls got to find a way to stay flexible. They both look at me like seriously that is the best you can come up with. Admitting my defeat I realize I wasn't going get myself out of this 'FINE!' squealing she claps her hands enthusiastically. '_Man, I can't believe that Medusa finally found a guy that can put up with her.._' scowling at him, how on earth does he even know that they.. 'LISS!' holding up her hands '_It wasn't me_' then.. 'Mia!' sighed of course, her husband works part-time as a mechanic at the fire station. Need to find a new subject to talk about fast before they ask more questions.

* * *

Luckily Lissa did it for me '_Did you know your aunt brought the wrath of Rose Hathaway upon her._' He grimaces, she made quite a spectacle out of herself at their wedding. One unspoken rule is that you never outshine the bride on her wedding day. Well she did exactly that, her dress was so tight you could see her nipples. Not only was it white, all eyes were on her when she entered the church. I was furious when I saw it, it looked like she was the one getting married. Well nobody messes with my best friend and gets away with it. "Accidentally" spilled some red wine on her dress, let's say she doesn't really like me. But I don't give a flying fuck after that Christian tried to reason with her. Turned into one big argument what thankfully Lissa had no clue about until the end of the day. They might be polite to each other in the hallway but any other contact is out of the question. It is really hard for him since he doesn't have a lot of family but nothing is more important than his wife.

Making ghost noises he is laughing his ass off, pursing my lips 'She was touching what wasn't hers, besides her precious tea is ruined now.' It is funny really she found this tea online what she swears by keeps her young. We all know better, that it is the constant visits to the plastic surgeon that is keeping the wrinkles away. Did she seriously think people wouldn't notice the difference between a B cup and double DD. Well, I replaced it with some special blend that increases the bowel movement when drinking it regularly. Grinned feeling very pleased with myself, revenge is sweet!

Anyways .._' Yours hah_?' of course that is the only thing he hears. 'You know what FUCK IT, I will put a fucking stamp on him if I have to!' brave words Rose brave words. '_Did you tell his mother yesterday how you corrupted her son_?' OH FOR FUCK SAKE! 'For the last time I did not..' why am I still answering him. Rolling my eyes I see Lissa biting her lip trying not to burst out laughing.

'What if in 5 years he finds a girl his own age, realizes he no longer wants to be with someone that is older than him' No matter how hard I look on the outside I still have insecurities. '_You really like him don't you_?' putting a hand on my shoulder she gives me the same look I gave her 2 years ago. She felt the same with Sparky, he is 5 years younger than her. He might not have been one of her own students but still he only just graduated last year. She faced the same dilemma as me '_My best friend once told me that you can't decide for the other person on how they feel_.' Sometimes it is like she can sense how I feel about certain things.

'What a wise woman she must be' smiled knowing no matter what, tonight he was going to rock my world instead. Eager to see how he will handle having the control in his hands. I promised that I would let him do whatever he wanted. Was excited, nervous but mostly extremely horny already. The best thing besides foreplay is something to look forward to. Giving you the time to fantasize about the possibilities. It's an enormous turn on for me, thinking about how good he feels ramming that big cock of his inside of me. God, he is huge, fucking amazing.. The moment I saw it my mouth was watering eager to taste. His moans when he lets me control, punish and tease him to no end mmm. When he misbehaves I don't miss the excitement in his eyes. And that he can keep up with my sex drive, oh god never in a million years I thought I would find an equal. I can already imagine the rest of our lives constantly playing these erotic games.

* * *

Ugh, I am still not sure what to do, I look at the clock realizing it is getting late. I still need to get ready, definitely take a bath, clean up the house a little and change the sheets. Wanted everything to be perfect, why did I care so much? Because you let him into your heart that's why.. Getting up I promised her to let them know what time we are coming. That is if he wants to.. Maybe I should text him? No, I shouldn't he might be with his family right now. Besides what if that scares him away? Great when did you become so soft Rose! You kicked a man in the balls for calling you a slut! Sighed, that was before a Russian god walked into my life…

My mobile vibrates with a text message from Lissa saying which outfit I should wear tonight. I have to admit it is sexy, easy to get off and the perfect color. Arriving at home I go through my house like a whirlwind. I really hope he doesn't expect me to cook, cause I can't even boil an egg! After a long relaxing bath, I am dressed ready for Mister Belikov to come and play. The knock on the door lets me know the games were about to begin…


	6. Birthday of a Life Time

**What would you fantasize about if you were in control…**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;) **

**English Literature, Birthday of a lifetime**

My bedroom door swings open with great force, groaning I can hear my little sister trying to sneak up on me. Jumping on the bed she starts to scream 'HAPPPYYY BIRTHDAY DIMKA!' sighing I wished she would go away. First of all, I am trying to hold on to my blankets for dear life hiding a massive boner. And second of all she is way to chipper in the morning, what time is it anyway? 'SERIOUSLY VICTORIA IT IS 10 O'CLOCK LET ME SLEEP! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY FOR GOD SAKES!' Turning around I try to block out the sunlight peeking through the crack in my curtains. '_You need to get up Ivan is here to see you!_' Oh man, I had to know he was going to be bouncing up and down wanting to hear me out. 'Tell him he has to wait…' before I can finish my sentence I hear a loud thump '_What's up D! Rise and shine_!'

Opening the curtains I give him a death glare 'Piss off! Do you want to be slapped in the face?' grinning he plops onto my bed. '_Oh come on D! I have been very patient… TALK! Tell me everything! Are you banging her? Did you do it in her classroom? Bet she is wild in the bedroom I mean those claw marks were hers weren't they_?' By this point he is in my face looking like a puppy wanting a cookie. 'Can I at least take a shower first?' and take care of my hard-on I silently add. Most importantly think about what to tell him also what definitely NOT to tell him. Reluctantly he gets up 'Mama made black bread, go eat some I will text you when I am done' In other words, you don't need to see my naked ass coming out of the shower. It might be right across from my room but it so cramped that there isn't enough space for me to get dressed.

The warm water is soothing the pain of my sore muscles while my fingers are fiddling with the pendant. Smiling I don't need to see the words, they are already burned into my mind. SHE LIKES ME! MY ROZA! Wasn't some crush, no the words were only used when you really had feelings for someone. Could it be that she loves me? No of course not Dimitri that is too soon to say, you don't want to get ahead of yourself… I am very reluctant to take a shower, waking up smelling like her is very intoxicating. Looking down I see a rather big problem I still need to take care of before I am able to face Ivan again. He better not be talking to my family about Rose cause I will kill his ass. Don't want him to ruin the one good thing I have going on in my life.

* * *

Imaging it is her hand instead of mine I close my eyes, seeing her down on her knees looking up at me. Those beautiful brown eyes staring back at me as she is pleasuring me with her tongue. Circling around the length making sure no spot is left untouched. My hand tightens around my shaft pumping up and down slowly. With one hand I am leaning against the wall keeping myself up. While I start tugging with a ferocious pace with the other. Groaning I find my release as my back hits the cold tiles making me jump a little. Even though I enjoy fantasizing about her nothing beats the feeling of her lips tightly wrapped around my cock.

OH FUCK! Great now I am hard all over again good job Dimitri! But damn she is amazing, everything about her draws me in. Bracing myself I turned off the warm water, SHIT MOTHER OF… GOD DAMN shivering FUCK that's cold. But it did the trick though, don't want to walk through the hallways sporting an enormous tent. Opening the door I check if the coast is clear while I quickly make my way back to the safety of my bedroom. Putting on my grey sweat pants and dark polo I grin looking at my outfit for tonight. Texting Ivan to get his ass back to my room also telling him to bring some food with him. Know the moment I will be downstairs my mother wouldn't leave me alone. What would be a great escape for me, but I have the feeling Ivan isn't going to let this go. He texted me non-stop last night, glad that he wasn't at my door at the crack of dawn.

What the hell is he doing? After 5 minutes I finally hear footsteps approaching my room. Holding a plate stacked with blini, scrambled eggs and bacon I snatch it from his hands. Stuffing my mouth he sits there staring at me still grinning. Rolling my eyes I knock back a big glass of orange juice, sitting back in my chair I signal him I am ready. He wastes no time of course '_Did you have sex with her?' _throwing a book at him 'really that is all you think about?'. Bouncing his knees up and down '_OH COME ON D give me something_!' sighing 'Fine!' scooting his chair closer his face lights up. 'If I hear a word about this from someone else I will tell everybody what you did with Ralph last summer' he is looking at me with horror '_You promised you wouldn't_!' It is funny as fuck Ivan had a bit too much to drink and Ralph was dressed up as a woman. He made out with him for 10 minutes before he felt a lump in his pants.

Unfortunately for him, I have the whole thing on camera! Grinning evilly I wave my mobile in the air reminding him of the incriminating evidence. Groaning he knows I will make good on my threat, I also have a copy of it on a USB stick, I am not stupid. 'But before I do what the hell did she whisper in your ear dude?' blushing he looks anywhere but me. '_I uuh I uuuh, do I really have to? I mean come on D!_' I could just leave it alone but seriously I have been dying to know. 'Yep' popping the p showing him no mercy, rubbing my hands together I smirk. His voice is so soft I almost didn't hear it 'I accidentally send her a nude via email once what was meant for a girl I met on Tinder'. Almost choked on my own spit 'full-on nude?' he hid his face in his hands '_No worse, my uhm dick was covered with a sock. It was the message I wrote with it…_'

* * *

Oh god, I really have to know now! '_If you want to see it all you have to beg for it_' Was full out laughing at him now, stuttering he continues '_So she said that if I would ever tell anybody at school about you and her… I uuh I uuh would be begging not to have that picture spread all over campus._' He visibly gulps '_as my yearbook picture_' I am rolling on the floor laughing. My little vixen is so evil I love it! But apparently, he isn't done '_And at graduation, I would find a sock instead of a gown to wear. So it would match my picture..'_ Tears are rolling down my cheeks, I am laughing so hard my stomach starts to hurt.

After 10 minutes I am finally able to look at him without having to laugh. Throwing me a few death glares I wasn't going to tease him about it anymore, well at least for now.. 'Ok ok fine, yes' I said while looking him dead in the eye. First, he is confused but then his eyes twinkle '_OMG! I knew something was going on! Oh shit D!_' Might tell him we had sex but no way am I telling him what we actually did. 'Only thing I am telling you is that she definitely rocked my world.' He wasn't happy, scrunching his nose he knew I wasn't telling him everything. Most things he tells me are so TMI I wished he wouldn't have told me. Let's just say that Eddie's mother didn't have to beg to see what was underneath that sock.

I am never going to sit on their couch in the living room ever again. After trying a few more time to get a little bit more information he finally gives up. That is until we are sitting at the table eating lunch. '_So who gave you that necklace_?' everyone's head snaps up, all attention is on me. Dammit! Of course my mother sees it, blushing I am biting my lip. Normally wouldn't say this but thank god for Babushka '_Leave the boy be_' she paused '_he is in love_'. My eyes widen what did she see? Was about to open my mouth when there is a knock at the front door. Quickly stand up rushing to see who it is 'EDDIE! MASE!' fist-bumping me first the then both give me a hug. '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE_! '

In the course of the day more people stop by, as expected my mother invited over all the neighbors. I have to admit it is actually really nice and relaxing. However, I am really missing her by my side wishing she is here with me. Of course I received many questions asking if I found myself a girlfriend. And for the first time, I answered them with yes. What good would a maybe be right? Need to grow a pair and ask her about it soon. The necklace means something or else she wouldn't have given it to me.

* * *

Giddy I walk upstairs getting ready for the birthday of a lifetime. Checking myself in the mirror with a sly grin on my face I look the part. Putting the sunglasses on completes the outfit, feeling satisfied I make my way downstairs. Quickly yelling to my mother that I am leaving I run to get to the bus station in time. Licking my lips I check my reflection one last time, you got this Dimitri. Knocking on the door I stand there with a clipboard in my hands and an old briefcase. Wearing a white button-up, dress pants and shoes I wait for the door to open.

When she opened I have to clear my throat a few times FUCK she looks delicious in her bathrobe. 'Miss Hathaway, You are late on your payments for rent' looking down she plays the part perfectly. '_I am so sorry Mister Belikov. I know it has been the second time but if you give me just a little bit of extra time_.' Cutting her off I hold up the clipboard clicking my pen several times ' It is the third time already Miss Hathaway and frankly I am this close to kicking you out. There a lot of people that would like to rent this house. 'Biting her nails she gestures for me to come inside '_I know that, just these past days have been really hard_' like I am right now, damn these tight pants! Offering me a cup of coffee I decline ' I am not here to chit chat Miss Hathaway. Just here to tell you that I can't ignore your tardiness anymore.' On the piece of paper I pretend to write a whole list. Only thing I write on it is ~**You look sexy as fuck**~ the corner of her mouth twitches a little when she reads it.

'This is a list of what you still owe me.. Unless you somehow magically can pay me right this instances?' looking at her expectantly she shakes her head. 'You have three days Miss Hathaway and that is final!' Getting up she lets the bathrobe drop to the floor at the same time my jaw drops as well. HOLY FUCK! She is wearing a mesh dark blue babydoll with an open front, deep V-neck and an asymmetrical hem. The only thing that is holding it all together is a tiny bow under her amazing tits. God and that tiny G-string she is wearing underneath it has me sweating. Those legs… mmmm she is wearing fishnet stockings with a garter belt. I wish I could take a picture right now, my cock is twitching at the sight. Pull yourself together Dimitri remember your little fantasy, swallowing loud I try to compose myself. This is so hard! I want to rip it off her already and take her against the kitchen counter…

* * *

'What do you think you are doing Miss Hathaway!?' walking closer to me she is batting her eyelashes. Rubbing my crotch she definitely can feel how hard I am at the moment. '_You are a very attractive man Mister Belikov. Also I noticed you don't have a special lady in your life_' Kissing my neck I groan well hopefully soon I can say it is you… '_Must be awfully lonely for you to have nobody to take care of you_'. Pushing her away I look into her eyes while grabbing her by the wrist. Dragging her with me I sit down on a chair, putting her over my knee I lock her in place. 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' as she moans I repeat my vicious spanking 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' Without warning, I pull that little G-string aside plunging in two fingers inside her with ease. She is already so wet FUCK 'Are you always being such a little slut?!' pulling them out she whimpers 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' growling at her 'Tell me!'

I still can't believe she is letting me do this, OMG OMG it is so hot to see her like this. Wiggling her ass a little '_No sir_!' letting her back up she looks a little flustered. 'Make yourself useful, I had a very long day I haven't had to chance to eat yet'. Her mouth is opening and closing I smirk at her, that's right make me a sandwich.. Before going to the kitchen I spank her lightly 'good girl' I murmur closely to her ear. Really need a moment before I ravish her without getting to chance to enjoy this little role play. Readjusting my pants I walk to the living room, sitting down in her leather recliner. As on cue she comes back with a plate that has a ham and cheese sandwich on it.

Wasn't lying when I said I am hungry, it is only who was sitting on my lap just moments ago that I actually wanted. Very much would like to have her on that kitchen counter right now begging for me to fuck her. Wonder how she would taste when I mix her delicious juices with whipped cream. Mmm, I bet it would be the best ice cream sundae I ever had. Dammit! You were supposed to reign it in not explode in your pants from some little fantasy. Motioning for her to sit back down on my lap I give her a light peck on the lips 'Now I want you to feed me!' Really Dimitri? Seriously have no idea what hell I am doing, all I can think of is how badly I want to hear her scream my name. God this is not going how I thought it would. Even craving for her to bend me over, punishing me for not doing a good job.

* * *

Biting my lip I try not to moan when I feel her stroking my cock. 'What on earth are you doing Miss Hathaway! Did I tell you to touch me!?' with fake innocence she pouts '_Sorry Mister Belikov.. it's just.. I couldn't help but feel it between my thighs, it is making me so wet.._' wiggling her ass a little I growl. '_ Am I a bad girl now?'_ YES ,YES you are, you are making it hard for me to focus! The plate drops to the floor as I re-position her bending her back over my knees. 'SMACK!' biting her index finger she looks back at me. 'Think you need to be taught some discipline Miss Hathaway' rubbing her ass with my hands.

'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' I can see how wet she is, her little G-string has to be soaked. It was out of my mouth before I had any chance of stopping it. 'Maybe.. SMACK!.. I should shove my fist.. SMACK!.. up that tight pussy of yours.. SMACK!.. just to teach you a lesson! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' Breathing hard I am blushing a little, does that even fit? OMG, what am I saying at the moment? She didn't look appalled, **no** she looks even more turned on when her eyes darkened even further.

'_Please do, my pussy needs to be punished. It all for you to do whatever you want with it_' Sucking in a breath I see her spreading her butt cheeks for me. So badly want to do it, but what if I did it wrong? Or what if I am hurting her instead of pleasuring her. Seriously have no clue how to do this! Of course I heard about it, ok maybe even saw a few porn videos about it. But it wasn't like I am really paying attention to what he is doing to her.

'You would like that wouldn't you?' do my best to sound confident, but my voice sounds very hoarse. Nodding eagerly she is biting her lip, god she is soaked. Gulp, my hand is slightly shaking. Using two fingers first I slowly move them in and out. Winking at me she can tell I am nervous. '_Your hand is so big sir, would you like me to help you with making it nice and slippery for you._' My heart is beating fast, didn't know what to say. Grabbing my hand she leads me to the table, on the floor I see some towels. Whispering in my ear she tugs on my pants '_Take your clothes off.._' Finding a bit more confidence '_Don't think so Miss Hathaway! I am in control so if you want me to do that.. then you better start help undressing me._' With every button she brushes her lips against the newly exposed skin. My cock is now throbbing, I don't want her, but I really need her to stop. Cause it won't be my hand that will be fucking her.

* * *

As my pants drop to the floor there is mischief in her eyes. Her hands pull on the elastic of my boxer making it snap back. OUCH! Grrrrr 'No bad girl! SMACK! SMACK!' pushing her back against the table I thrust my tongue inside her mouth. Enjoying the kiss my hands start to roam over her body squeezing her ass roughly. 'SMACK! Lay down! Spread your legs' grinning she opens them exposing her glistening pussy. There is one little piece of fabric in my way, but not for long as I rip it from her body with both hands. Biting my lip I re-insert two fingers, next to her is a bottle of what I think is lube. What makes me wonder what else she has in her house.. Covering my whole hand with it I still wonder if it is going to fit. Making my hand into a beak shape seems logical for me to do. Teasing her entrance a little with the tip of my fingers she squirms a little. 'Now when I feel you have been punished enough I will let you cum. Do I make myself clear?'

Not really giving her time to answer I slide in my hand, the first part is easy. But as soon my knuckles reach her opening it gets a bit harder. With her eyes she is encouraging me to go on, hesitating for a moment I still my hand. Feeling her hand gently pushing against mine I decide she trusts me. It is odd but yet very intimate to feel her walls surrounding my fist. Rotating my wrist a little I make small movements with my fingers. Sometimes I pull it back a little that my knuckles are no longer inside of her. '_Oh that's it Comrade_!' wait what did she say? Rocking back and forth I speed up a little, always closely watching her reaction. As much as I like to feel her cum right now, I can't take it anymore. My dick is hard I really need to find a release soon. Not wanting to yank it out of her I let it slide out of her slowly.

Pulling down my boxers I grab my cock lining it up at her dripping entrance. Almost couldn't believe I was going to say this 'I am going to fuck you now Miss Hathaway, but under no circumstances are you allowed to cum.' Did my best not to whimper from the glare she is giving me. Well, she can spank me later for it mmmm or make me beg.. Didn't take much effort to slide into her very slippery core, god her pussy feels good. It wasn't going to matter if would I go slow or fast either way this is going to be quick. My knees are shaking, my body trembling within minutes. All the teasing and excitement from our little role playing is my undoing. With big spurts, I am holding on to the table for dear life trying to hold myself up.

* * *

Breathing hard I suddenly have a great idea, still feeling a bit bad for denying her release. 'Where is your kitchen Miss Hathaway?' Walking to the kitchen I get a chance to see the rest of her house. My interest is piqued a little when I see a mysterious door. It has a different color than the rest of the doors. The words '**Enter with extreme caution**' painted on it and a '**Do not disturb sigh' **hanging on the doorknob makes me curious. What could be in there? Should I ask her? Letting it go for now I make note of it to ask her later. Standing in the kitchen I am looking for the freezer, I just hope she has what I want. 'I am in the mood for something sugary.. So I hope for you that you have some popsicles in their Miss Hathaway.'

Delighted to see she has some I take one and start sucking on it. Looking at me expectantly I smirk, now it was time for part two of my plan. 'Are you warm Miss Hathaway?' the way she is licking her lips I can see she wants one as well. '_Yes_' those eyes make want to give in, come on Dimitri stay in control… Pretending to give it to her I pull it back the last second 'Too bad my little slut, I got a very special dessert for you in mind tonight. Don't want to spoil your appetite now would we.' Tapping my chin with my finger 'No worries I know how I can cool you down a little.' For a moment she looks like she is going to punish me. Gulp when I see her eyes are fuming, but closing them for a moment seemed to have calmed her down.

Her kitchen has a breakfast bar that really comes in handy for what I have planned. 'Strip or I will do it for you! I can guarantee you that the rest of this little number.. Won't survive when I am done with it.' Or in other words I need a moment, my voice is husky and my mouth is already watering. Oh god, I am so fucking turned on. Every time I am surprised how quickly I am able to recover. 'Lay down!' It gives me the perfect opportunity to admire her amazing body. I still can't believe all of this is happening right now.

With the tip of the popsicle I circle around her nipple seeing it harden even more. Giving the other the same treatment I see her shiver. As soon I feel satisfied that they are covered enough I suck it off with my mouth. Repeating this several times, I move a little lower this time near her belly button. When I clean that off as well I can almost taste my prize…

* * *

Sucking on it a little more I make sure that my tongue is cold enough. Throwing the rest of it in the sink I drop to my knees. Without saying anything I plunge my tongue inside of her. Feels amazing how her body is slowly heating up my tongue again. Badly wanting to feel her cum on my tongue I speed up. With my fingers I start to massage her clit making her body tremble. Remembering that I told her not cum without my permission I quickly say 'You may'. As soon as she lets go juices come gushing out of her. It tastes delicious as her essences is mixed with the sugary flavor of the popsicle in my mouth. Lapping them all up, I feel my cock twitch remembering the best part is still to come.

'Now I think it is time for you to have your special dessert' I grab the can of whipped cream, a bottle of strawberry sauces and a cherry. Wanting us both the be as comfortable as possible I can think of only one place to do this. 'Where is your bedroom ?' looking at me she gives me a cheeky grin '_Well Mister Belikov it is your house after all, shouldn't you know where it already is.'_ Growling I am turned on that she is still playing her part. Tempted to just use her couch I finally decide it is a better idea to taunt her 'Unless you want me to punish that tight little ass of yours I suggest you tell me!' I have fantasized about it before but not wanting to push my luck I decided against it. But of course she would know exactly what to say '_Is that also part of my dessert_?' OH FUCK! I think a little pre-cum just dripped out.

Groaning I just want to drop everything on the floor and take her against the wall. Looking at her I see an evil glint in her eyes, DAMMIT she is doing this on purpose! 'Take me there or no dessert for you!' when she starts the pout I feel victorious.

* * *

The colors on the wall are white, not what I expected them to be. Something about the bed that catches my eyes though. On the wooden bed post are hanging several pairs of rubber cuffs. Wouldn't mind be tied to the bed like that, getting sidetracked again Dimitri focus! Putting a pillow behind my back I sit against the headboard of the bed. Spraying the whipped cream on it first I flinch, shit that stuff is cold.. I put enough on it to cover my complete length. Drizzle some of the strawberry sauce over it and finally top it off with the cherry. Licking her lips she looked eager to get started 'If you do it the right way you will get an extra sweet reward at the end.'

Right away she starts to lick everything off, the moment her tongue brushes against my ballsack I hiss. It is an amazing view to look at, with nothing left she started on the hard center of it all. Without using her hands she starts feasting on, fuck it is so intense as her mouth sucks on it. 'That's it Miss Hathaway, now take it between those beautiful tits!' didn't expect her to do it all but when she did SHIT! With her hands she presses them together while my dick is being jerked off by them. OMG, this is getting too much, not only were her incredible tits helping me to get my release. Her mouth joins in sucking on the tip intensifying it all. My eyes roll in the back of my head, no words can describe the euphoric feeling that washes over me. 'FUCK you feel so good on my cock! '

I am now sticky, very sweaty and hate to admit it very tired. Looking at the clock it is only 10 minutes still left till it is midnight. Groaning I realize all too soon I have to go home again. Her eyes have softened a bit '_ You can stay the night if you want_' pretty sure my mouth is hanging open. 'W w w wha what did you say?' I am hearing things right? Coming a little closer she is stroking my chest '_You heard me correct Mister Belikov, unless you don't want too…_' Of course I want to, sounds amazing to sleep in the same bed. That is if she would let me, maybe she means her guest room or something.. 'No, I mean yes!' Grinning she nibbles on my ear '_Now be a good boy, help me in the shower, you made me very sticky my little pet_'

* * *

Tapping her foot on the floor she is looking impatiently at me. 'I uuh I uuhh..' making a come hither motion with her finger I gulp. Stumbling a bit I get up as fast as I can, my legs are still feeling a bit like jelly. Must have looked like a newborn calf trying to walk on his feet for the very first time. Scratching the bottom of my chin lightly I almost stand there purring '_That's more like it_'. Getting spanked a few times in the shower, it was clear who was back in control again. Wouldn't have it any other way, having my pleasure in her hands is the most exciting thing ever.

Laying in the bed she cuddles up to my side, she fits there perfectly like it is meant to be this way. '_Did you have a good birthday_?' swallow before nodding '_Good cause you won't be in control until your next birthday_' she grins. The only thing I can do is smile 'Rose? Miss Hathaway?' my voice sounds very vulnerable at the moment. Sitting up a little she is able to look me in the eye better. '_What is it Dimitri_?' caressing my cheek I lean into her touch. 'What are we?' hiding my face behind my hair I am afraid I ruined the moment. Brushing the hair out of my face she kisses the tip of my nose '_Together'. _Smiling she gives me a peck on the lips before cuddling back into my side. '_Now go to sleep, you are going to make me breakfast cause I can't cook._' Before I drifting off to sleep I hear her say '_Tomorrow we are invited to dinner with Lissa and Christian._' Nodding my head I mumble 'Ok, Goodnight Milaya moya'

An hour later I wake up, like my brains suddenly figured out what she said. She was going to introduce me to her friends. Wait, Lissa? OMG Professor Dragomir! Not wanting to wake her, as quietly as possible I make my way downstairs. I was going to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water but there was that damn door again. Biting my nails trying to decide what to do my hand reaches out to the doorknob. Opening it the room is very dark, the floor didn't feel like wood. It is more like a plush carpet soft to the touch but without the fringes. While looking for a light switch my hand catches something else. She didn't have a dog, did she? Or had she put it outside while I was here… Then it hits me.. My eyes widen.. why am I getting hard? Is there something wrong with me?

* * *

Swallowing hard I am about to hang it back when this time I do manage to find the switch. I am glad I did cause there are stairs, now realize it is a basement. But the stairs are pretty sturdy made out of metal. Come on Dimitri don't be such a coward you know you want to look… Gripping the handrail I make my way further down the stairs. See restraints hanging on the wall, whips different sizes and a few wooden paddles. The floor here is on the contrary at the top of the stairs more like the gym mats you find at school. Soft lighting makes it feel safe to be here even though I see several torture devices. Not like chains but ones that would allow you to tease the other person relentlessly.

I am in awe, every piece of furniture seems to have a different purpose. What makes me drool is the outfit hanging on the wall. Underneath it are black leather boots that will reach her thighs. But that outfit…. Will she ever wear that for me? Licking my lips I feel my cock jerk at the thought of it. Not wanting to get caught I glance around one more time. Silently go back up the stairs. Seeing her stir a little I hold my breath, OH SHIT in my hand I am still holding the leash. Frantically looking around I shoving it under the bed hoping she won't find it.

When she stops moving I crawl back in bed, snuggling up to her I fall asleep with a smile on my face. The next morning I wake up from the best night of sleep I ever had, as predicted my body is quite sore. Stretching I see my goddess was still asleep, wanting to surprise her with breakfast I got dressed. In the fridge she had plenty of stuff for somebody who couldn't cook. Finding all the ingredients for Blini makes me think it wasn't a coincidence. Putting some bacon in the oven I also made some scrambled eggs.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist I smile. '_Morning lover_' she purrs making me shiver. 'Morning Roza' squeak when she pinches my butt. 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' when turning around she grabs me by the ear lowering my head 'OUCH!' whimpering I kneel down submissively. '_I know you went into the special room_' how did she..? With the leash in her hands, my eyes widen. OH.. CRAP… meeting her eyes she gives me a disapproving look. 'Sorry Miss Hathaway' leaning up to my ear she whispers '_Tisk tisk, I will punish you for that later…_ '

Hanging my head in shame I hear her chuckle ' _But for now we need to eat breakfast my little pet_'. Getting back up my feet I start to plate up bringing it over to the table. Hearing her moan when tasting it makes me feel happy. '_Taste really good_' kissing me on the nose I blush a little. Sitting on my lap she is running her fingers through my hair. Closing my eyes I am enjoying the feeling of her nails scraping over the scalp of my head. '_Do you still need to go home_?' shaking my head no she hums. '_Good, did you bring a change of clothes_?' Dammit! I knew I forgot something, the briefcase wasn't just for show. It did pack an extra shirt and a pair of boxers. But the dress pants aren't really comfortable to wear. Rubbing her nose against mine I blush again, she is being really affectionated.

Texting my mother I wasn't going to come home today I am finally ready. See that she is waiting for me at the front door. It is really sweet of her to buy me an extra pair of jeans. Normally they would have been a little too short. Mama would always make sure to correct that taking the seams out. First I didn't want to accept it feeling bad that she was spending money on me. Learned quickly however just to do it, cause she won't have a problem spanking me in the dressing room of the store. What is the best thing of all that I was able to hold her hand. We still have to be careful but being able to do something like this feels great. In public she even allows me to call her Roza but only if I am a good boy.

Wondering around for a few more hours we are on our way now to Lissa and Christian. Nervous I am holding on to her hand as she knocks on the door. Not really knowing what to expect I hear a woman squeal…


	7. Someone Just Like Me

**First of all thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate the support! It shows how a one-shot became more. I am going to see how many chapters it ends up being…**

**Meeting someone that knows exactly how you feel….**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;) **

**English Literature, Someone Just Like Me**

When the door opens I am attacked by an excited Professor Dragomir. I don't really know what to do, am I supposed to call her Lissa now? Behind her is a guy standing in the background, he looks to be around my age. It is as if he is waiting for everything to quiet down. Not making any move to introduce himself, felt a bit odd to me, didn't he like me? We stand there looking at each other almost sizing each other up. When the girls took a moment to breathe he looks at his wife. Holding out her hand to him his eyes lit up, caressing his cheek he leans into her touch. It gives me a chance to look more closely at him. He is a bit shorter than me, black hair but like me he has a lot of muscles, meaning he must work out. Or maybe his job demands of him to be in good shape. The color of his eyes, however, remind me of somebody, what doesn't sit well with me.

Standing right in front of me he wastes no time pulling me into a firm hug. His whole posture changed like she had given him permission to approach me. '_Hi, I am Christian, glad to finally meet you man. Rose has been mentioning you for a while now. Never thought I would meet somebody just like me, it's really hard to make friends'_ I decide very that moment I like him. For some reason, I feel the need to look at Rose. I smile when she gives me a reassuring nod 'I am Dimitri, likewise, happy to meet some of Roza her friends.' They are almost studying us, haven't even noticed that they stopped talking to each other. Giggling they seem to be overjoyed that we are talking to each other.

* * *

Clapping her hands Profess.. Lissa leads us to the study or at least that is what I think. It is very spacious but still feels intimate, there are two red leather chaise lounges standing close to each other. A large bookcase stands against the wall filled with a big variety of books. From what I can see they are all in alphabetical order. On the mantel are standing several pictures of family, friends also wedding pictures of the happy couple. But most of them are of her and Rose wearing Halloween costumes. Or were they? Both of them got comfortable, she looked more relaxed like she could be herself. Patting the spot next to her I am at her side within seconds. Did she want me to sit or lay down with her? I see that Christian is laying down with his elbow propped up resting his head on his hand. Taking the same position as him I feel her fingers threading through my hair. Purring, I begin to blush feeling a bit embarrassed, I just did that in the presence of her friends. Expecting them to laugh or make fun of me, but it doesn't happen. Surprisingly Christian is doing the same as Rose and Lissa are continuing to talk to each other. His words are coming back to me '_it's really hard to make friends_'.. In other words, people who will understand your relationship with your wife.

He and I am are the same, with them I can be myself without having to worry what somebody thinks. But I have never seen him at school, or maybe he is older then I think he is. Ivan probably wouldn't understand if I told him. Only thing he is interested in is getting laid, his biggest fantasy that he has is having a threesome. Although the thought of him being dominated by a woman sounds very amusing. He rather has a girl do things for him than the other way around. Internally I laugh at the image of him being spanked by a real dominatrix.

'_Christian, can you get us a glass of wine_?' sitting back up he looks at me '_Do you want a beer or something else_?' not knowing who is driving I almost don't dare to ask for one. Heck, I didn't even know if I was going back home tonight or if I could stay at her house again. Didn't have any classes until Wednesday, I guess I don't want to get my hopes up. 'A beer?' it came out more like a question but he nods anyway. He first comes back with two glasses of white wine. Followed by a serving tray full of small appetizer, feels a bit fancy to have this all. When he motions for me to follow him I am a bit confused at first but maybe he wants me to help him carry stuff. Looking back at Rose she grabs me by the collar kissing me deeply. God, I am blushing a lot these days, in her eyes though I can see she liked the fact that I do. Still can't believe it '_Together_' those words make my heart flutter. Seeing the way she looks at me makes me feel special. Like I am the only one for her..

* * *

Stroking my cheek she gives me one last peck '_Behave_' was all she said. Nodding I got up following Christian as he is walking further into the hallway. From the outside, it already looks like a large mansion but seeing how many rooms it has stuns me or a moment. You can easily get lost here if you don't know your way around. Then I see it, the same door that Rose has, only this one has a dragon painted on it. Maybe that represents something? He stands still, smirking at me but doesn't say anything. I can always ask him, right? Or is that considered rude? How would I call it? Breaking the silence he clears his throat '_Do you want to take a look_?' Did I? Yes, I did, just didn't know what to say.

Smiling he opens the door that automatically turns on the lights. Instead of it being a basement the stairs were going up. 'I am allowed?' nodding to me I swallow loudly taking off my shoes. My heart is beating fast, still feeling a bit nervous, I try my best not to make a lot of noise. As I walk up the stairs my jaw drops, OMG!, it looks like the attic of a church. There is a big cross at the back wall where somebody can be tied up. It even has glass stained windows with a lot of details on it.

I am in awe, also a bit embarrassed that it actually has made hard. Can imagine Rose walking around with a naughty nun outfit on. It has similar furniture in it but the colors are all different. Furthermore, I see a wooden church bench with restraints. Oh damn, It even has a confession booth complete with curtains. Highly doubt there will be much 'Father I have s…' well you know what I am talking about. The priest at our church will most likely have a heart attack when he sees this one. Seeing as there is a hole in the middle to put a certain body part in… Oh god, I would visit it every day if Rose is the Priestess.

So not the time nor the place to be thinking about this right now. Looking to the floor I try to think of something else. Relieved to find that Christian didn't follow me, I let out a breath I was holding. I am learning more and more about myself, one thing was certain it has really opened my eyes. Also, the possibilities, biting my lip I hope to explore the "special" room at Rose's house soon.

* * *

When making my way back down he is still standing there waiting patiently. Closing the door behind me we walk further down the hall until he opens another door. There are flames painted on it that probably have a whole story behind it. Amused I hope that it has nothing to do with his cooking skills. Upon entering, the first thing I notice is that there is a large TV, perfect for watching a hockey game. The only thing that seems out of place is the tiny stool standing in the corner. Well if you didn't know any better that is, it makes me, however, smile relieving a memory. Mmm, what a good memory it is, makes me want to misbehave more often.

A big couch that looks comfortable enough to sleep on stands right in front of the TV. Would love to have that at home, then we don't have to fight for a spot. For the rest, there is a small bar with a few stools surrounding it, a fridge filled with all kinds of beverages and a brand-new pool table. It is the complete opposite of the room I just have been in. Gesturing for me to sit down he gives me a beer. Taking a big gulp. I had to do my best now to blurt out all kinds of questions. 'Did you think there was something wrong with you?' I am mortified why on earth would I ask him that. '_Yes and No_' I am so confused by his answer, just didn't make sense. Well, Dimitri, your question was just as weird I scold myself. He just sits there not even being the slightest weirded out by my question. Why is he so calm?

'_I use to be part of the school's ice hockey team, all my friends were all about getting as many girls as possible. Even though I knew deep down inside what I really wanted, I tried to deny it. For a guy to admit they like the woman to be in control of them is like a death sentence. My friends weren't really my friends, not to mention my aunt_' he shudders 'Professor Ozera' it is out of my mouth before I can stop myself. He grimaces, did that mean he wasn't on good terms with her? 'Sorry, you have the same color eyes' might as well be honest with him. _'I should be the one saying sorry since she.._' struggling with the words his face contorts. Hoping I wouldn't offend him, the only word I can think of is 'Cougar?' curse on my breath, really Dimitri? Bursting out laughing he has tears in his eyes. '_OMG that is a genius way of saying it. Rose will love that one.._'

* * *

After asking him a few more questions I feel more relaxed. He wasn't bothered by any of them, in the end it gave me more clarity. With him I can talk freely, what seems to be relaxing for him as well. Of course he was interested in my birthday but not the way you would think. '_Saw she gave you the necklace, well buddy, next time she is going to put a collar on you_' nudging my arm I am gloating. Wait collar? I didn't do anything wrong? How do I know this? Come to think of it I never saw one, only a leash that I found by accident. 'Did did she have somebody else before me?' he looks at me like he wants to tell me something. But at the last moment thought he shouldn't '_Well I can't tell you how many guys she slept with if that's what you are wondering. But I can tell she never had somebody she wants to introduce to her parents._' The way he laughs I can tell I was missing out on an important detail. '_Trust me when I say they aren't going to judge the relationship you have with their daughter_.'

Have a massive smile on my face, feeling over the moon that first of all, she told her closest friends we are in a relationship. More importantly, she wants to introduce me to her parents! Wait, parents? OMG, what if I don't make a good impression? '_But you will see that soon enough considering it is Abe's birthday next weekend._' My eyes widen, his birthday? Abe? When is she going to tell me this? Calm down Dimitri you can do this.. hearing my stomach growl I feel my cheeks heat up.

Reaching for something behind the bar he comes back with a small box that is wrapped in gift paper. Holding it out to me I accept it feeling a bit shy, he thought of my birthday... '_Happy belated birthday Dimitri, it's not much but I thought it would be useful since your dating Rose_' mumbling thank you I open it. Inside it has two books, ~ The Position Sex Bible~ (Randi Foxx) and ~Position of the Day Playbook~ (Nerve. Com). The first book has so many different positions in there, I didn't even know were possible. Already can see some I am eager to try like ~_The tunnel of love,_ _Pumping Petrol_~ and definitely ~_Back in the Saddle_~. I will take that any day over riding a horse in the wild west, wouldn't mind ~_Spreading some Joy_~ either. Swallowing loud I find myself drooling a little, blushing I see Christian smirking a bit '_Your welcome.'_ Didn't dare to open the second book, afraid my eyes were going to be glued to the pages all night. God, I hope we will able to try them all, if I am very luckily repeating them every year.

Putting them next to me we continued to talk some more about other things. For example about going to a game together or simply out for a drink. Learned that he is working at the fire station in Great Falls just outside of Montana. Graduated a year before I did, so he is only one year older than me. We exchanged phone numbers agreeing to meet up soon again. After a while, his eyes widen when he looks at the clock '_Let's get back to our ladies, don't want to be in trouble_' he mutters under his breath.

* * *

They have a twinkling in their eyes when we both enter the dining room. Gulping I feel like I am in some sort of trouble. The table is set in a way that my seat is right beside Rose what I am happy about. Everything smells amazing, Christian has done a really good job. From the Bruschetta to the stuffed mushroom it is equally as good. '_Soooo, we thought it would be fun to go to the movies after dinner_.' Opening my mouth I want to say something but I am cut off by her hand rubbing my crotch. Biting my lip I try not to make a sound '_Would you like that my little pet_' nuzzling her nose against my neck I am pretty much lost. 'Da' dammit I mean 'Yessss' for a second I forget where I am sitting. Just me my temptress, making my head foggy knowing very well that she is doing that. Very certain she asked multiple questions after that but my brain is too busy imaging other things.

So when she stops I see the lasagna is already standing on the table. The rest of the dinner is nice, they asked me about my family. Also what I am going to do when I am done with college. That, however, is a really good question, cause I have no clue. With no funds to get a higher education, I wasn't left with many options.

'_Didn't you have an opening at the fire station Christian_?' swallowing a bit of his lasagna '_Yea we do, still means he has to do some training for 12 to 14 weeks._' My mood plummeted the same time I got excited. There it was again money, the problem I am always going to have. Like always she can sense when I am feeling upset. Gently caressing my cheek she looks me in the eyes '_Don't worry about that Dimitri, we will discuss it later._' can tell she really just wanted to help. How can I all accept this.., probably cost a pretty penny. Moping a bit I felt her turning in her seat '_Would you have done the same for me_?' those damn beautiful brown eyes. Every time I open my mouth the only answer I can give is 'Yes'.

Might not have known her for that long but it feels like she can look right into my soul. Grabbing me by the collar of my polo she pulls me closer so she can whisper something in my ear. '_Besides, I know many ways you can pay me back my little pet. All of them include that delicious body of yours.._' Shivering from her words, she is thrusting her tongue into my ear making me moan. Nibbling on my earlobe I feel my pants become very tight again. These days I standardly walk around semi-hard, she is always in the back of mind.

* * *

Patting my lap I pout making her chuckle, '_So what movie are we going to see_?' looking at each other they said at the same time '_Definitely PG18_' (r-rated). Wait we aren't going to see a p.. 'CRAWL!' but that is 17 unless that is not what it is going to make it.. Oh damn! While the girls are reserving a spot Christian and I look at each other gulping at the same time.

When it is time for dessert I see he made _Syrniki__. _They are fried quark pancakes usually eaten with sour cream, jam, honey or apple sauce. My mama also makes Varenye with it, similar to jam but the fruits are not macerated (soaked). Also, no gelling agent is added so the syrup is more transparent.

After dinner, we are standing in the verandah admiring the garden. When I hear giggling I see Lissa whispering something in Christian his ear. Don't know what she is telling him but the look in his eyes tells me he is excited. '_Did you ever play a game of dirty dares_?' purring she tugs on my pants while her other hand spanks me 'SMACK! SMACK!' making me both turned on and worried. However, I really don't feel comfortable doing things with other people. '_Don't worry Comrade, nobody but __**me**__ gets to touch you_' biting my lower lip her eyes darken 'MINE!' Just to prove her point further she jumps on me. Stumbling I fall with her on top of me to the floor, pinning my hands above my head she begins to ravish my neck. Sucking on it hard I am pretty sure that I have a hickey the size of a tennis ball. Grinding her hips against mine she is making my head foggy. After releasing my neck from her luscious lips I feel it slightly throbbing. Helping me back up I stumble again as she pulls me back up using my belt.

Those beautiful brown eyes alone have my head spinning. With both hands she pulls my head towards her, kissing me deeply as she squeezes my butt roughly. When I am finally able to see straight again she is grinning. Both our lips are swollen, groaning I love how possessive she gets. Lacing her fingers with mine she pulls me with her to the car. Sitting in the back seat together we head towards the AMC CLASSIC Cinema in Missoula.

The smell of popcorn enters my nose, hear the chatter of people waiting in line for the movie to start. Growl when a guy looks at Rose a little bit too much for my liking. Pulling her a little closer to me I firmly grab her ass, claiming her lips as my other hand holds on to the back of her head. Looking back at the guy I see he is now focusing on a different girl. 'Pervert' feeling triumphant I stand a bit taller grinning. Her nails are scraping lightly over my scalp, mmm I really love it when she does that.

When we are allowed the enter I see our seats are all the way in the back. The other thing I notice is that despite the fact it is recently released not all the seats are filled. First I didn't think much of it, that is when I suddenly realized she asked if I ever played a game of dirty dares. Did they purposely buy more tickets than necessary? My heartbeat quickens when the lights turn off, her finger is drawing invisible circles on my thigh. Feeling my dick twitch, I see her smirk, without looking me in the eye it moves closer to my zipper. With her thumb and index finger she slides it down, pulling it back up teasing me. Groaning I grip the armrest of my chair tighter trying to restrain myself. After doing this several times she suddenly stops leaving it closed. Cuddling back into my side my body is waiting for her to do something else. When she doesn't my eyes return back to the screen where a daughter is being chased by her worst nightmare.

* * *

Flickering of light catches my attention when I see Rose holding her mobile. She is reading a text message, first I get jealous but then I see the sender _Lissa. _The only words I manage to read are _~I dare you to..~ _My eyes widen looking around everybody is pretty much captivated by the movie. Her delicate fingers make their way back to the zipper of my pants. '_Shhhh_' she says with a hushed voice before winking at me, not really knowing what to do I take a deep breath. Relax Dimitri, you can do this, just breath in… She is sitting on the left side of me, beside her is Lissa next to her is Christian. He seems to have no clue what is going since he is looking at the screen like the rest of the people.

Now I know why she kept her jacket with her instead of leaving it in the car. Draping it slightly over my lap it covers up whatever she is going to do next. Making her fingers wet she starts to stroke the tip, squeezing it a bit some pre-cum drips out. Pulling her hand out she studies her fingers for a moment grinning. Licking her lips she sucks it off like it is the finest wine she ever had.

My heart is still hammering in my chest, grabbing her mobile she types a message back. Closing my eyes I hear the growling of an animal. Opening them I see Lissa is gone, I have no idea what she is doing. Only thing I can hope is whatever she sends back won't cause another split lip. Squirming in my seat I reach out to make myself decent again. Slapping my hand away she tisks me, wiggling her index finger from right to left letting me know she disapproves. Whimpering, she leans a little closer '_Na ah ah, bad boy, remember my little pet I haven't punished you yet_.' Chewing on my bottom lip, I feel that same excitement bubbling up 'Are you going to take me to the special room to do that' blurting it out I feel my cheeks heat up. Her eyes darken '_My my, someone is eager to.._' stopping midsentence she grins evilly. Grabbing my head she starts unbuttoning her blouse, licking my lips I see a good amount of her cleavage. With both hands, she yanks on my hair pushing my head between her plump breasts.

Trapped she jiggles them, her scent enters my nose intoxicating me, my head is getting dizzy from both her delicious smell and tits. They are almost knocking me out as they hit the side of my face. Releasing me, my head is spinning, smiling goofy I have no idea what is currently going on. The sounds of people screaming lets me know it is something scary. Hissing I feel the cold air hit my dick as wet lips are encasing it. Bucking my hips I try to focus, god what is she doing to me. I try to hold back my moans, I also try not to think about the 120 people that are also watching. It is pointless when a loud moan escapes my lips, cursing I don't dare to open my eyes. At that very moment, she stops, DAMMIT I was so close.. Next to me, she sits there looking innocent sucking on her straw.

* * *

For the next 20 minutes, she keeps on torturing me, shaking in my seat I glare at the lollypop she is holding. Hoping that somehow it will cause it to break or drop to the floor. It seems like no matter how hard she sucks on it, it doesn't reduce in size. FREAKING RIDICOULESS! Groaning I see it is now replaced by a candy cane, aren't those things supposed to be sold only during Christmas time! GODDAMMIT! Nibbling on it her front teeth are scrapping over it as soon as it slides out of her mouth. My dick is twitching remembering how it feels '_What's the matter Dimitri, are things getting a little hot for ya?_' With a trembling bottom lip, I try to get out the right words. 'No fair' is the only thing that comes out that seems to make any sense.

Her grin widens as if she is waiting to hear that, my heart is working overtime. Nuzzling my neck, she kisses it lovingly making me smile. Maybe I can relax again, or maybe not… '_Did you know what I thought the first time I saw you?'_ Oh god, oh god, swallowing loud my heart is thundering in my chest. 'I hated myself for wanting you so badly' Stopped breathing for a moment, I was expecting her to say many things but this… 'Me being your teacher, it's wrong, but I can't stay away from you..' OMG, OMG, OMG, is she going to say what I think she is? '_I L…_' Screaming of people cut her off as an alligator rips off another man's arm. Hoping she would continue but the moment is gone, I want to slap everyone in the face.

Sighing she looks a bit lost in her own thoughts, her fingers slowly caress my cheek. Want to scream it, tell she isn't alone in this. But what if I am wrong, it could have been some many words. Conflicted I don't know what to do, cupping her chin I kiss her hoping to convey my feelings. It is very sweet, slow not like any other kisses we have shared. Opening my eyes, I see… wait? Is she blushing? Did, I do that? But as soon as the color appears it is gone again. Feeling my heart flutter I am bouncing up and down on the inside.

* * *

Her body language is changing as I see the lust returning to those beautiful brown orbs. Her hot breath is tickling the side of my neck. '_So badly want to feel that hard throbbing thick long_..' I see her tongue nudging against inside of her cheek. God I wish it was my d.. '_it's so delicious taking it in my mouth, feeling it slide in and out, mmmm, the way it fills me up completely.._' Her legs slowly part, grabbing my hand she places it right on her heated core. I can feel even through her jeans how wet she is already. My fingers are itching but the fabric is stopping me from entering her. '_Do you feel what it does to me…_' gulping I nod doing my best to keep my hand still. Glad my pants aren't closed up at the moment cause the throbbing is only increasing. If I am not careful I am literately going to cum without her even touching it. '_Can you imagine how my wet mouth would wrap around it.._' Not that hard considering only half an hour ago it was doing just that.

Biting her index finger she moans, licking the tip with her tongue I am confused at first. What is she…oh lord, shifting in my seat I am glad there is enough legroom for me to move around. My eyes are searching for Christian and Lissa only to find their seats are empty. This could either be a good or a bad thing depending on what is going to happen next. Shaking her head she smiles mischievous '_One finger won't do, now would it…_' A strangled sound leaves my mouth, feeling a bit of masculine pride that she thinks I am big. Adding her middle finger she is treating them as if they were my cock. I feel it twitch, doing everything I can do to hold it back. Feel so embarrassed, looking at her I am pleading her to stop. Attempting to close my eyes I feel her other hand reaching for my nipple. Whimpering 'Pleassseeee' she doesn't stop, my pleads for mercy are useless. To turned on, there is nothing I can do to prevent myself from cumming.

The moment I feel it trickle out her mouth is wrapped around it, intensifying it by sucking on it like she is starving. Relieved I don't have to walk out with a wet spot on my pants. My chest is rising up and down at a rapid pace. Small drops of sweat have formed on my forehead from holding back for such a long time. From the corner of my eye, I see people are starting to get up from their seats. Credits are rolling, within seconds I manage to zip up my pants before the lights turn back on. Having no clue what so ever how the movie ended I just sit there flustered. Rose stands back looking at her mobile grinning, kissing me on the lips she cooes '_Good boy_'. Confused I follow her, outside I see Christian standing there looking at the floor. Shifting from one foot to another he looks ashamed of something.

Studying him, I see he is no longer wearing jeans but sweatpants instead. WTH? Scratching the back of his head I see something else, he is wearing a collar. Lissa gives Rose a set of keys causing her to do a little victory dance. Wrapping her arms around my waist we walk back to the car. The ride is silent except for the sounds of Christian squirming in his seat. Scolding looks from his wife makes him whimper.

* * *

Saying goodbye with the promise to see each other soon we get back in Rose her car. She looks proud of me, but I have no clue why. Should I ask? Or is she going to tell me? Can't take it anymore I need to know 'What what, was ..' how on earth do I ask her this 'keys?' Bravo Dimitri, you managed to say a word. Slapping myself on the forehead I hear her giggle '_Let's just say we made a little bet, well Lissa made it into a bet_.' What kind of bet? That still doesn't explain the keys.. ' _They have a secluded cabin in the mountains_. _Whoever was able to withstand the torture during the movie the longest would win._' Cackling evilly her eyes twinkle '_Christian only lasted 20 minutes, so she had to get a clean pair of pants for him._' Sitting up a little I was proud of myself, '_So next weekend we have it all to ourselves, Comrade. '_ there it was again that nickname.

One of these days I am going to ask her about it. Damn it is already late, at the same time I was going to ask her if it was ok if I stayed, she answered the question for me. '_You are welcome to stay if you don't want too I can drive you back home_' nothing it would love more. 'I would like that..'

Brushing our teeth together made me feel like we are a couple living together. Her bathroom is way bigger than ours, it has a bathtub I could even fit in. On the nightstand lays a western, looking at the cover I see it is brand new. With little things like this, she makes me very special, her way of showing me how much I mean to her. Giddy I put it back, crawling in the bed with me she kisses me goodnight '_Since you did so good you will get a treat, but first I still need to punish you_' swallowing loud I nodded obedient 'Yes Roza'

In the middle of the night, I wake up seeing a text from Christian saying he hopes to see us again soon. That he is happy that he finally got to meet me, hoping we would become good friends. Smiling I texted back that I felt the same way, promising that we will when he has the day after that off. One thing we didn't discuss yet was his offer for a job at the fire station. I mean it sounds great, never even thought that I would be able to become more than a stock clerk or supermarket manager. Not that there is something wrong with it, but with a job as a firefighter I can put some money aside.

Yawing I cuddled back up to Rose stroking her hair 'My Roza' is laying with her head against my chest I hear her murmur ' I love you Dimitri…'


	8. Proud as a Peacock

**When your last class is the best of them all..**

**First of all yes I know that normally it is still a big issue between teacher and student to have a relationship. But for the story, I am going with it….**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, Proud as a Peacock**

Waking up Wednesday was cold and lonely I didn't like it one bit. Having her by my side all those nights was heaven. Now I slept terribly for two nights, but Friday I will be able to cuddle up to her again. I expected her to punish me the next day, however, nothing happened. Might have pouted making her laugh, she said my body needed to rest. Do have to admit I am a little bit sore, ok I am covered with bruises. Isn't the bad kind, in fact, I am very proud of them.

When I got home I heard my sisters discussing who was going to get my room, seriously? Well, I wouldn't mind living together with Rose. But I wasn't out yet! Victoria was even complaining I came home! WTH! Then my mother saw the rather large bruise on my neck. Freaking out, thinking I got in a fight, she wanted to check out the rest of my body for any injuries. Understand with everything that happened with that poor excuse of a man she would freak out. But damn I was embarrassed, leave it up to my sisters to reveal the real reason. They were making kissing noises during the remainder of the day. God! My sisters are annoying, I was glad I had to go to school the next day. Or maybe I am just happy to see my favorite teacher again.

At school, I walk through the hallway proud as a peacock making sure to wear a V-neck. The greatest thing ever happened during Chemistry. Professor Ozera's face paled, mortified at what she saw, I, on the other hand, couldn't stop grinning. Might have said the words MY GIRLFRIEND several times to get a rise out of her. It made Ivan very happy though cause suddenly her focus was on him instead of me. If she thought it would make me jealous she had another thing coming. Oh god, I don't hope that is the reason why she did it!

* * *

Sitting in the cafeteria I am trying to eat my lunch, one moment I am just by myself. The next I am joined by half of all the guys that are in my class. I am right away bombarded with a lot of '_Dude_!', '_D_', '_Who's the Chick_!' snorting, she is no chick she is **my** woman. '_Did you finally do Camilla?_' looking at Eddie I make a gagging noise 'FUCK NO!' Well there goes my appetite, the thought of her touching me makes me shudder with disgust. Raising my eyebrow I decide to taunt him 'Did you do Jill yet?' chocking on his drink he blushes. That will show him, he has a crush on her since 5th grade, always asking to borrow her pencil. I think he has about 200 of them neatly placed inside a moving box.

'_Holy shit did you see Professor Hathaway today, she looks fucking hot_' at that very moment she walks into the cafeteria. Mason is wrong she looks beautiful, wearing a white floral sundress. '_I would do her any day_!' growling I want to rip his head off. I wish I could bend her over on her desk to show the whole male population that she is mine. Make her wear a t-shirt with my name on it, .. cause that doesn't sound possessive at all. Feeling Ivan's eyes on me, he squeezes my hand letting me know to calm down. I know he is right but damn I wish I we graduated already! Only 3 more weeks Dimitri, they will be over before you know it.

My mobile starts to vibrate ~_You look delicious __milyy moy~_ gloating I look up meeting her eyes. This has to be a sign right, she has been calling me this more often. We have been texting frequently getting to know each other more. Love how we played 20 questions last night, I think some of the questions I wouldn't even dare to ask her face to face. For example, asking about how many people she slept with for instances. Expecting it to be a large number it is only 3, not that I expected her to be slutty. It's just she is so experienced with everything making me wonder where she learned all of it.

Fiddling with my hands I sure hope my gift doesn't change her mind. Well, it is too late to get out of her desk drawer now. It was a pain in the ass to sneak it in there in the first place I told the janitor I forgot my book. He looked a bit hesitant at first probably fearing her wrath if Rose ever found out. What if she doesn't like it?, I don't want to lose her... She is the best thing that ever happened to me. Why on earth am I so insecure? Because she isn't just some crush, you love her…

* * *

Only one more class until English Literature, just have to survive Professor Alto's class. The plan is to quickly visit the bathroom. But suddenly I am being pulled into the janitor's closet. Freaking out for a moment not knowing who it is my heart is racing. Fearing the worst cause I can't see a damn thing in the dark, please don't let it be Professor Ozera... Assaulted by plump lips I freeze for a moment but as soon as I inhale her scent I relax. '_God I missed you last night_' my heart is beating fast, she missed me. 'I too..' Oh fuck stop stuttering Dimitri 'Missed you too' a bit better but still not a correct sentence you ass. 'I missed you too!' Why the hell am I talking so loud...

On Tuesday she let me have another peak in our room before I left. My heart swelled when she called it that instead of hers. Want to be so bad right now, you see there is one piece of furniture I am dying to try. It stands in the middle of the room, only thinking about it has me hard in a second. But she said that I will only find out if I misbehave badly. So for once, I don't want to be a good boy, I want to be her very, very bad boy. I didn't receive my other punishment yet, but I wasn't going receive that until we are at the cabin. It makes me very curious to find out, that alone had occupied my mind for hours. So many things she can do, it is in a very secluded area meaning no neighbors. There is also a lake, maybe she will go skinny dipping with me and do other things while being in the water...

My mission today is to misbehave so much that she will have to punish me before Friday. My breathing is becoming ragged, I am so nervous but it is too late to back out. Pressing myself against her I let her know how hard I am for her 'Please Miss Hathaway, let me fuck you before class..' Hearing her growl only turns me on even more '_NO_!' grabbing my crotch firmly her other hand forces me to look her in the eye '_DO. I . NEED. TO . TIE . YOU . UP? Is that what you want my little pet._' OH GOD YES!

'Yes' my voice is hoarse, her eyes darken, turning me around she pushes me against the wall. I feel like I am going to be searched for contraband as she spreads my legs. '_You would like that hah.._' checking her watch for the time I see I have 15 minutes left to get to Alto's class. While clicking with her tongue I can almost see her thinking on what to do with me 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' Well, it does hurt less on my jeans than when she is spanking me bare. 'SMACK!SMACK! SMACK' Coming closer to my ear I feel her pinching my butt, OUCH! That hurts no matter how she does it. But I would lie if I said that it doesn't turn me on. '_DON'T MOVE_!' Oh god, where is she going? Will she leave me standing here for the rest of the afternoon? Well, Dimitri, you did decide to misbehave at the worst moment possible. I wonder for a second if she will notice if I moved or changed the position. Of course she will you idiot! Just pray that the janitor doesn't come in needing his broom or something. Cause that thing is standing right next to me! Minutes pass by, nothing happens, footsteps are approaching the door. Swallowing loud I do not dare to look, I let out a breath when I feel hers on the back of my neck. '_I see you are capable of listing, tisk tisk…_' Biting my lip I hold back a comment I desperately want to blurt out.

* * *

Unbuttoning my pants with her delicate hands I bite back a moan. I am so hard already, she doesn't even need to do anything and I am solid as a rock. Don't think much blood is going to my brains these days. Then I hear the sound of a condom wrapper being opened, wait what? Crawling between my legs I see that she has an evil glint in her eyes. Whatever is about to happen it can never be good. God, I am in so much trouble, want her to punish me later not right now! Sliding it on with her mouth my eyes rolls in the back of my head. Dear lord, she is keeping her mouth there, bobbing her head up and down I do my best to keep still. My palms are getting sweaty making them drop a few inches, this god damn closet is getting too heated. Feeling of her lips wrapped around my hard cock feels fucking amazing. But it is a very different feeling with that damn thing around it. Don't understand why she is doing this. '_Pop_!' looking down she is smirking, whimpering my legs are shaking. 'Please Miss Hathaway, I want to cum, please mmmmm' when she starts to jerk me off, I think for a moment she is letting me.

A squeaking sound that is coming out of my mouth makes her chuckle '_Oh you will cum Mister Belikov, but not here.._' She stands back up, I feel a vibration that makes me slightly worry. I think I know now why she put the condom on. Swallowing loud I hear her purr '_Have fun in Mister Alto's class' _ buttoning back up my pants she pushes me out. Standing in the hallway I look mortified, this is going to be awkward. Trying to relax I go to my seat in the back of the class hoping somehow this will help. I just pray that no one is going to pay attention to me. Calculus is one of my best subjects in school so maybe I can just skip it? Man up Dimitri, you are not a coward, she wouldn't do… Only heard him say '_There will be two exams.._' when I felt the vibrations. This one feels very different, it also goes significantly deeper, definitely designed to stimulate my p-sp... Oh lord, how is she able to do this! Looking around frantically I don't see her anywhere. '_Mister Belikov, are you ok_?' simply nod scared my voice will betray anything.

'_Both will take 3 hours and 15 minutes.._' Pretty sure he said something about multiple-choice questions but my mind is to busy with something else. It didn't stop, it just increased ever so slightly, I am so happy I already know what the exam is going to be about. 'Fuck' it is out of my mouth before I can stop it. '_Do you want to share something with the class Mister Belikov' _ like I will tell everybody that any minute now I will have a mindblowing orgasm. 'No sorry Professor Alto just excited' nodding his head he actually looks happy about that. Ivan turns his head looking at me like I am crazy. Giving him two thumbs up he passed me a note ~_What was on your sand-which_?~. Well, Mama has put on some leftover roast chicken on it with mayo. ~Want some?~ Still have one left, I was planning to eat it later. ~_Are there any special ingredients on it_?~. Biting my lip hard I am trying to hold back a moan. Must have looked like I am having some kind of seizure. ~ They will make you feel high as a kite~ putting it on his desk he is still looking at me funny. I do my best to ignore him after that before we get in trouble again. Since Professor Alto doesn't want us to sit next to each other we try to sit in the back. Most of the time we get away with but sometimes he still makes one of us sit in the front. He has pulled all the tables apart but we always find a way to talk. Let's just pray that he doesn't make me sit in the front of the classroom this time.

* * *

My legs are shaking again as I feel it speed up, only 25 minutes left of class maybe I am going to make it. The minutes are ticking away and so is my strength to hold back. My mobile is vibrating, I see Alto's lips moving but no sound is coming out. Biting the inside of my cheek I don't know if it is Ivan wanting my attention or Rose. Seeing that everyone is pretty much focused on the PowerPoint presentation I grab it. With one final check, I see all eyes are still directed to the front of the classroom. ~_3._.~ is all it says looking around I am confused. Another one comes right after it ~_2_..~ my eyes widen, OH SHIT! OH SHIT! ~_1_..~ It is on maximum speed in an instant, dear god I can feel it. I am seeing stars as I erupt in my pants, grabbing the side of my chair my body is trembling. '_For the second and third part, you are allowed to use a calculator._' Oh man, it isn't stopping 'FUCK yeah!' my voice sounds strained trying not to moan. '_Glad you are happy about that Mister Belikov'_ the bell rang but I can't get up yet. My legs are still a little bit wobbly. ~_good boy_~ I smile goofy reading the text. 'I_s there something you want to ask me Mister Belikov_?' oh heck no! 'Nope' popping the p, scrambling to my feet I flee out of the classroom. A few times I have to steady myself against the wall. But somehow I manage to get there in time despite my current condition.

Finally entering my favorite class of the day I plop down in my seat. Breathing fast I am still coming down from my high. '_First I want to begin with an announcement, class today will end 15 minutes sooner_.' While the rest of the class is rejoicing I am pouting. _'Mister Belikov, if you will come with me, I have to make a few copies for the class._' Getting up in a hurry I almost stumble making a few people snicker. Like a little puppy, I am following her into the hallway. I notice it is empty, everyone is probably in there next class. Feeling her pinky finger finding mine I smile, it is a small gesture but it makes my heart flutter.

Standing at the copier she licks her lips '_I believe you have a little treat for me_' I shiver. Dropping gracefully to her knees she opens my zipper. Looking around my heart speeds up, it feels so naughty doing this in such an exposed place. What if somebody sees what she is doing? It is also such a thrill, the adrenaline rushes through my veins. I am very hard again, I really need to be careful not to cum again. Pretty sure the condom is filled to the brim from my last orgasm. Grabbing my shaft she slowly pulls it out of my pants. My dick is throbbing in her hands, with hooded eyes I watch her closely. Curse when one of the classroom doors opens '_Hello Dimitri_' gulp 'Hello Professor Dragomir'. As she is coming a little closer I bite my lip trying not to moan. That very moment Rose chooses to put her luscious lips around the tip. '_None of that, call me Lissa, We are not in class right now._' My hands tightly gripped the top of the little piece of drywall hiding Rose her presence. Please don't let her come any closer…

She smirks, dammit this isn't going to end well for me '_Have you seen Rose_?' my eyes widen. Taking me in completely Rose peels the condom off with her teeth. With a deep intake of breath, I try to look normal. Oh, Rose? Sure, she is currently sucking on my cock taking off a condom. 'No idea, maybe she is in the bathroom?' With it now removed her tongue is swirling around the length. Need to do my best not to crack this freaking piece of fragile-looking wall. '_Tell her when she is done that I would like to use the copier_' grinning she walks the other way. Did she somehow know this whole time? Oh, man, these women are cunning!

* * *

When the copier was done she stopped, I immediately whimpered from the loss of tongue. Well, this class I is going to be painfully hard, **again**. Where on earth did she leave the.. _'Ah I see you two are finished_.' Blushing I still felt like we got caught even though it was obvious to her from the start. '_Hey Liss, all yours._' Winking she grabs my hand dragging me with her. Before we are in the line of sight of others she kisses my nose, caressing my cheek with her hand.

Her eyes harden the moment she enteres the room, doing my best to look like nothing happened I sit back down. Mostly the class is about the exams, what they would be about and how long they will take. I really want to do well, make her proud of me, couldn't help but feel the pressure. I also was still freaking out, really doubting whether to let her know about the gift or to give it later. Or just let her find it on her own or maybe simply text her that it is there.

So afraid that this will change her mind, come on just do it, what if she doesn't like it? That little voice in the back of my head kept nagging. What if it is too soon to tell her? Oh god, my mouth feels dry, closing my eyes I decide to type a message. ~Look in your bottom draw~ if she doesn't read it now then she will later on. Don't think anybody else would look in her desk but you never know. She is looking at her lap, my heart is hammering in my chest. Not once did she stop talking as her hand reaches out to the small box. Her eyes soften, this is good, the small heart pendant is dangling on the silver necklace. Will she see the writing? Swallow loud, my heart is still racing ~_What does it say?_~ Shall I lie? No, you dumbass, she can translate it easily online. Not daring to look I hit send ~ Ya lyublyu tebya~. Right away the screen of my mobile lights up again ~_That is Russian for..? ;-)_

I can do this, I can do this… breathe Dimitri just breathe ~I love you~ this is it, no turning back. Her eyes are on it for what feels like an eternity. I screwed up, I just know it, I should have waited with it… Grabbing the necklace she puts it around her neck closing the clasp. My mouth opens slightly not really knowing what to do. Does this mean… Don't get your hopes up.. But she did say it when she fell asleep last time. The rest of the class I am biting my nails trying to keep my nerves under control. It is almost the end of the class, the not knowing part is really killing me.

* * *

'_Since_ _I won't see everybody next week cause this is our last class before the exams start_. _I want to say a few things to all of you._' Pausing she seems bored looking at her nails ' _Unfortunately for some I will see you again this summer..' _ a few people are silently cursing. '_Yeah, I am not happy about it either_' rolling her eyes she makes a few other announcements. All of them involving tips on what to read or to study. After that, the room is empty within seconds only I am left seated in the middle.

Cocking her head to the right she licks her lips. '_Well Mister Belikov, it seems like we still have some business to attend to. Just because you are my favorite student doesn't mean I can simply let you pass this class._' Gulped seeing the look on her face, her eyes have turned a few shades darker. Of course, I haven't forgotten about it, might have hoped that being together meant I would automatically pass. Who am I kidding I love this, heck she loves it just as much.

Walking up to my desk she is twirling the pendant between her fingers. Smiling she leans forward '_It's beautiful, thank you.._' My face lights up, smiling shyly I see she is still looking at me. Lifting my head up with her finger I feel my cheeks heat up. '_You are so cute when you do that.._' squirming in my seat my whole face must be bright red. '_I wonder how I got so lucky as to get you in my life._' My heart is beating so loud I am pretty she hears it. '_I love you too Dimitri_' my pupils are the size of a golf ball. Oh god, oh god, oh god my heart is bursting with happiness. I get out of my seat so fast that my chair falls over. Picking her up I twirl her around in the air while peppering her face with kisses. God, I sound like a girl squealing but I couldn't care less I am overjoyed. Putting her back down on the floor I am a bit embarrassed for reacting this way. 'Sorry' grabbing my face she kisses me passionately. '_Never stop being yourself.._'

Clearing her throat her expressions changes, grabbing my hand she drags me towards her desk. Pushing me into her seat she straddles me. Kissing the side of my neck first she then bites it, stopping at the hickey I feel her smile against my skin. Her hands find their way under my shirt, with her fingers she are stroking my nipples. Pulling it over my head she has better access allowing her to twirl them between her thumb and index fingers. Moaning she incases one with her mouth sucking on it gently. Bucking my hips I feel her pinching the other one. So I do it again, this time she pinches it even harder 'OUCH' growling she gives me a disapproving look. Rubbing my bottom lip with the pad of her thumb she smirks.

* * *

Stepping off my lap I already miss the warmth '_Now let's see if you are as an exceptional student as I think you are. Today I will give you a lesson on how to make a woman orgasm without using your delicious cock._' Licking my lips I notice that she hasn't locked the door yet, it makes it that much more exciting. '_Can you give me an example Mister Belikov_?' groaning I love the fact that she still calls me that in her classroom. First one that pops into my mind has to be my favorite one, even if it is from lack of knowledge of the rest. 'Eating your delicious pussy' my mouth waters almost being able to taste it. Narrowing her eyes I can tell she is very aware of my attitude today. '_Well I was going to allow you to cum again today, but now not so much_' tisking she twists my right nipple. OH FUCK! that hurts, damn this wasn't what I wanted. Pouting I realize my whole plan has backfired on me.

Sitting on the desk in front of me she leans back on her elbows. Slowly spreading her legs I see that something is written on her panties. –Property of D. Belikov- my cock twitches, growling my eyes darken. 'MINE!' grinning she winks, my fingers are itching to take it off. '_The best way to do it is to flatten the tongue like a pancake. Important with this method is not to move your tongue but move your head instead. You must start at the entrance then make your way to the clitoris. When you reach the clitoris you pull away and start back at the bottom. As you wish you can variate with the amount of pressure you would like to use. However, you can only use your tongue to achieve this type of orgasm.' _

The more I look at it the more I don't want her to take it off. Seeing it moist with my name written on it is turning me even more on. But wanting to taste those delicious juices again I slowly take it off. Sticking out my tongue the way she explained I start licking. It is really hard not to ravish that tasty pussy of her, it is so wet mmm…. My fingers automatically reach out to penetrate her dripping core '_SLAP_!' OUCH! I see her looking at me with a disapproving look. 'Sorry Miss Hathaway' I mumble hanging my head down. Her eyes lingering on me for a little bit longer, probably to see if I would do it again. Satisfied she lays back down opening up her legs for me again to continue with my lesson. Maintaining a steady rhythm I see that she is moving her hips up and down. '_That's it my little pet_' she hisses, my hands are grabbing the seat trying to contain myself. The animal inside me wants the quicken my pace so she will orgasm. Soon her body is trembling as her orgasm washes over her, humming she closes her eyes for a moment. '_Very good_' not knowing if I am allowed to lick up all her juices I wait for her approval. Groaning it never comes making me pout while she instructs me on what to do next.

* * *

'_Have you ever heard of a nipple orgasm Mister Belikov_?' I am stunned, as far as I know, I have never heard a woman cum like that. But then again I am not very experienced so how would I know. A sudden vibration inside me reminds I am supposed to answer her. 'No I haven't Miss Hathaway' for a moment I thought by answering her it would stop. Instead, she turns it up until it is at the maximum speed again. 'Please, ow, I am sorry Miss Hathaway I will pay more attention.' Sweat droplets are forming between my brows. I plead with my eyes for it to stop, on one hand, I desperately want to cum again. But I sure as hell don't want to explode inside my pants. The only thing I have in my locker is a pair of gym shorts which isn't so bad. What is, is trying to explain to your mother what the sticky substance is that my boxers will be covered with.

As it stops she is grinning, I have been too distracted to have noticed it before. I see she has pulled down her dress. Her beautiful breasts are free from its confines. Her perky nipples have already hardened, my dick is throbbing remembering how they feel. My jeans are feeling very uncomfortable at the moment making me want to take them off. But I know I am not allowed, it is not part of the lesson and she made it very clear no orgasm for me. Pushing against it with the palm of my hand I try to readjust it a little bit. Afraid that every touch no matter how little will make me cum. Her eyes are blazing, dammit I wasn't paying attention.

Grabbing my face harshly she snarls '_Think somebody needs to be spanked first, PANTS DOWN NOW!_' Gulping I stand up struggling to unbutton my pants '_NOW MISTER BELIKOV! YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS!_' Oh god, oh god, god damn pants work with me. Breathing a sigh of relief when I finally managed to get them down. She stands there with a ruler in her hand her eyes are fuming '_TURN AROUND_!' Not knowing what to do I place my hands on the desk. Closing my eyes I try to prepare myself 'SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!' ohh that fucking hurts 'SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! _Are you going to listen to me_?' Trembling a bit, my ass feels like it is on fire 'Yes Mistress' biting my lip I try not to flinch when I see she gets ready to spank me again. But nothing comes, shivering I feel her tongue between my butt cheeks going all the way from the bottom to the top. Surprised by this I first don't really know what to do. I don't know why I feel a bit embarrassed by the fact it arouses me. Rose does it again but this time she goes slower using the tip of her tongue. '_You like that don't ya_' blushing I try to hide my face behind my hair 'Yes'.

Kissing both of my butt cheeks she spanks me one more time using the palm of her hand 'SMACK! Good, now pants back on and SIT!' Nodding I do as she tells me, squirming a little I wince feeling the full effect of the spanking. '_Give me your hands Mister Belikov_' taking a bottle of some kind of oil she rubs it all over my hands. '_First only touch the outside of the breast, so basically everything apart from the nipples. Massage them gradually working your way to the ultimate prize. Squeeze, pinch, pull, twist, suck them or bite whatever you like. I will take care of the rest…_' Those amazing tits are just begging me to touch them. I finally have the chance to properly worship them the way they should have been from the moment I saw them. The oil gives a tingling sensation all over the skin of my callused hands. Arching her back they are perfectly positioned, with the tips of my fingers I caress her sternum first. I do my best not to touch them as instructed, teasing her a bit hoping it won't get me in trouble.

* * *

Lighting massaging the top of her breast I can feel her nipples graze against the palm of my hand. I am very tempted to pinch them already to see what kind of reaction I would get from her. But refraining myself I cup them with my hands squeezing them. Flattening my tongue I watch her curiously seeing if she would stop me. With every centimeter, my fingers touch the skin my tongue follows leaving a wet trail behind. When both are equally covered with my saliva I place my index finger and thumb around her perfect buds. Pinching them a bit I circle around it with the tip of my tongue. Making sure not the let the other one feel left out I give it a similar treatment. Making an o shape with my mouth I start sucking on them. Her breathing picks up, rubbing her legs together I see that goosebumps start to appear on her skin. When her body starts to tremble she grabs my head kissing me aggressively almost. I feel her body shaking as I swallow her moans with my mouth. Her face is flushed, she looks content '_Very good my little pet_' purring she pulls me up.

Pointing at the desk the tone of her voice turns very commanding '_**Lay down**__._' Did she want me to take off my clothes? Hesitantly I reach for the zipper of my pants only for it to be swatted away. '_Na ah none of that, lay down!_' Have no clue what she is up to, oh god… straddling me I feel her hips grind against mine. Growling I want to grab her hips helping her ride me, but with a lot fewer clothes on. Her eyes, however, make me cower away a little '_NO_!' continuing she rakes her nails over my chest '_One can also achieve to have an orgasm by simply rubbing against each other_._ But due to you misbehaving you won't be having one' _groaning I could really slap myself now. Pinning my arms above my head she is riding me like a horse. The pressure on my groin is becoming unbearable, my cock is begging for a release. The lack of underwear on her part has her juices soak the crotch of my pants. 'Oh god, oh god, please Miss Hathaway... I need to so badly… oh please…' chuckling evilly she shakes her head no. She keeps increasing the pace as she rubs herself against me. The sight of her gorgeous tits bouncing up and down isn't helping either. Only using my body as her means to achieve an orgasm. To make it worse she takes away the barrier making me feel her heated flesh against my own.

If I could just reposition a bit so it would slide inside her, god I just want to ram it inside of her. FUCK FUCK FUCK! Think of something else, you can do it, maybe how beautiful she is… yeah, she looks absolutely beautiful fucking me… oh god no! Leaning forward she bites my shoulder as her body is convulsing. My dick is throbbing hard feeling her juices covering it, yelling at me to let go and disobey her. Biting my lip I just hoped that her other lessons doesn't involve my straining cock.

* * *

Getting off the desk her body is a bit wobbly still as I catch her in my arms. '_You are in luck Mister Belikov, I am very sensitive now. Trust me when I say that the next one is going to be very difficult on your part._' Swallowing loud I see from the corner of my eye that she sits down in her chair. Pulling up her legs she places her feet on the desk. Motioning for me to sit on the floor between her legs I feel the cold tiles cooling me down. Moaning I have the most amazing view of her fingers entering her dripping core. Jealous wanting to be the one to touch it, pouting I hear her chuckle '_Oh Mister Belikov you will be helping me_' eager I scoot a little forward. Shaking her head no, I frown feeling confused. How does she want my help then.. '_Something that turns me on to no avail is seeing you play with yourself_' Looking down my cock it is twitching liking the sound of that '_Oh and Mister Belikov_' she is grinning '_Still no orgasm for you! Such a shame really I would have loved to lick that creamy seed of your hand._'

Why did she have to say it like that? Rubbing my face I groaned feeling horny as hell and very unsatisfied. '_I am not happy either my pet, I was hoping so badly it would have been your fingers inside my throbbing core. Unfortunately, since you are a very bad boy I will have to do two of the list by myself.._' Hanging my head in shame, I know my apologies won't make up for it. But still, I am going to do it hoping it will please her 'Sorry Miss Hathaway.' Not daring to look her in the eye '_Can't stay mad at you for long now can I.._' Studying me for a moment '_Maybe I should punish you in a different way, are you prepared to take another punishment_?' Well didn't have to ask my cock it is practically bouncing with excitement. 'Yes,' my voice sounds very deep at the moment from being so turned on.

She seems pleased, a little bit too much if you ask me. Almost as if she planned to do this.. she wouldn't right? Had she hoped I would be a little bad today? Looking at the clock she smirks '_If you manage not to cum in the coming 10 minutes you will get a little treat._' Well, that sounds tempting.. 'Ok Miss Hathaway' I didn't even think about the answer it almost automatically came out of my mouth. Standing back up she walks to the right side of the desk placing her hands on it. Her eyes are trained on the door making me sweat a little. '_Why don't you make sure that your delicious cock is oiled up and ready_' I thought this was about not using it but I wasn't going to complain.

* * *

Lathering it up nicely it is even to slippery from me to properly hold on to it. '_Take off your pants I wouldn't want them to become dirty_' my hands are not going to be of much use. Letting it drop to my ankles I kick it off together with my shoes. Being completely bare I find it a bit unfair that she still is wearing her dress. Humming her eyes are raking over my naked flesh making me blush a bit. No matter how many times I have undressed I still want to be worthy of her. Lingering a bit longer on my cock it jerks under her heated gaze. '_Have you ever fantasized about how it would be like to take me from behind. And I am not talking about ramming it into my soaked pussy._' My heart stops for a moment only for it to speed up seconds later. Oh god, I have been wanting to do that since my birthday. I bet it is even tighter around my thick cock. She isn't messing with me, right? God, cause this sounds much more like a treat.. '_This is how it is going to go Mister Belikov, you will use your thick fingers to stimulate my g spot. With that juicy cock of yours, howeve_r' 'licking her lips she moans _' make sure to put that to good use rubbing me on the inside._ _Want to know a little secret Mister Belikov?_'

Nodding eagerly, of course I want to know what it is '_Nobody has ever taken me like this before... I have teased myself with many toys there. But there has never been a real dick inside me like that._' My face lights up like the fireworks on the 4th of July. I am going to be her first, she trusts me to take her from behind. The alpha male inside of me is growling proudly. But soon it is replaced by nerves, I can't screw this up.. Standing behind her I admire her amazing ass, massaging her cheeks I spread them a little. Everywhere I look she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Wanting her not to feel any pain I first start playing with her clit. Circling it with my thumb I feel it is still swollen from her previous orgasms. My fingers find their way to her heated core, easily sliding inside her. After a few minutes of playing with her, I grab my cock lining it up. The moment the tip slides in I hiss, FUCK THAT'S TIGHT, gritting my teeth I push it a little further inside. Her moans are spurring me on to continue as I see my complete length disappear.

The oil definitely makes it is easier to thrust without having any problems. Keeping the same rhythm as my fingers I move my hips back and forth. In my mind, I hope that I will be able to hold back my own release. Cause god her moaning, feeling her throbbing around my fingers isn't making it any easier. When I feel the vibration against my prostate my knees start to buckle a bit. This.. this… shit! My fingers are digging deeper into her hips, instead of hurting her it is turning her on? '_Keeping going Mister Belikov_' she chastises me as I still for a moment trying to catch my breath. Suck it up Dimitri, you can do it, it is not the first time you have to hold back. But it is the bloody first time fucking her in that tight little ass of hers! Let's hope that the treat is to cum after 10 minutes cause I don't know how much more I can take.

'_Now let's see how you can handle this for the remaining 2 minutes …_' many Russian curse words leave my lips as that damn thing reaches the highest setting. How am I… oh dear lord… this is pure torture... I can't do this.. _'10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1… now cum my little pet.' _With a loud roar, I let everything go, my seed is gushing out filling her as my body is convulsing. It hits me like a ton of breaks as I do my best not to fall to the ground. The way she clenches around my cock as her pussy is around my finger is overwhelming. Every time I think it is not possible to have a more powerful orgasm it happens. Never have I been proven wrong so many times in my life. But this time I am glad, cause damn I feel like I am floating.

* * *

Stumbling I am holding on to her, pulling it out slowly I stroked her back lovingly. As Rose turns around I see she is just as affected as me. '_You might want to put a little bit more clothes on.._' not really understanding why I do as she asks. ' _I have some good news for you since this is your last class._' Pulling me closer she licks my lips '_Miss Petrov will be the one conducting the exam…_' Gulp ' that means you are no longer my teacher' I finish for her. Grinning she kisses me deeply '_Also I want to tell you another little secret_' giggling she has a little mischiefs twinkle in her eyes. '_Officially you were supposed to be in Miss Petrov's class_' blushing a bit she bites her bottom lip '_But I badly wanted you in mine.._' now it is time for me to smirk. 'Oh, really now Milaya moya…' God help me but her confession has made me rock hard again.

Winking she leans closer to my ear '_bend over_'... Was this the last time she was going to spank me inside this classroom? Pulling down my pants I understand now why she didn't let me close it back up. 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! CLICK!' feel something being put around my neck. 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!SMACK! SMACK!' my ass is very sore now. She spanks me so hard I feel the vibration all the way in my groin. '_BAD PET, VERY BAD_!' Tugging my arm I am facing her again. '_You better text your mother that you won't be coming home tonight_' doing my best not to smile I bite the inside of my cheek. Approaching footsteps make me panic, pulling up my pants my heart is beating fast. Rose, however, seems calm, not really caring who the person will be.

The door opens followed by a surprised gasp '_Hello Natasha, What do you want_?' her voice sounds very cold. '_Well, I uuh saw that Mister Belikov didn't leave the building yet._' Is she keeping an eye on me? Shuddering I just realize she must have thought the same thing. Did she really think her being my teacher was the reason I rejected her? The words from earlier come back, I was free to do whatever I wanted now. '_Looking at his schedule I saw this is his last class of the day._' Standing a little closer to Rose I raise my eyebrow at Professor Ozera. '_Can I talk to you for a moment Mister Belikov._' Her smile is supposed to be flirtatious but to me, it looked very awkward. Facing Rose I smile at her as I grab her hands and loudly say '_Miss Hathaway I am going to do something I wanted to do since the first day I saw you._' Crushing my lips against hers I hear her moan. Of course, it isn't the first time doing this but she didn't have to know that. The only thing she has to know is that there is indeed a teacher that has my interest. It just isn't her, so I am going to make it very clear to her it is Rose. A loud gasp interrupts our little moment actually pissing me off a little. I wanted to be very immature and stick out my tongue to her.

'Are you ready Rose?' she grins clearly being amused '_Yes I am Dimitri_' turning my attention back to Professor Ozera. 'Nope sorry, I am very busy, you see I have a hot date with a very beautiful Professor.' Lacing our fingers together we walk out of the classroom. She stands there stunned no doubt trying to figure out what just happened. Getting in the car I am looking forward to tonight, proud I am wearing my collar. Admiring it in the mirror of the sun visor I see it is made of leather. She chose for it to be black, on the front is a small metal lock hanging on a thick ring. Engraved on one side is D.B. and the other owned all written in caps. The spikes on it definitely say don't touch or else.. I am wrong again it did pay off to be bad today….

**Authors note: First I want to apologize to the followers of the story. When I began I was very excited, nervous cause the subject was a bit risky. I tried really hard to read my chapters over and over again but it seems never to be enough. Using Grammarly as somebody suggested apparently still made somebody suggest I should use it. I started to write the message at the top after I received some very unpleasant reviews. Not just constructive criticisms, really nasty ones. **

**Thought deleting them would take my mind of it but every Chapter they seem to get more mean. I have a chronicle illness that causes me to be in pain every day. Writing used to take my mind off it, my boyfriend as explained in my very first fanfic suggested I should post it online. Now every day I constantly doubt myself, checking each chapter daily, afraid to have a major writing mistake. **

**The reason I deleted them is because of the amount I received. Last week was the final straw when I received one saying they rather stab their eyes out then read my stories… So thanks for that! **

**I was going to post my other stories but all of this has changed my mind. I am at an impasse now on what to do... Thought FanFiction was about sharing your story, not being evaluated by your English teacher. I think I understand now why there are so many unfinished stories posted. Sorry for this long note but I needed to get it off my chest. **


	9. Rattle my Cage

**First I want to say thank you to all of you who are supporting me. When I read the messages from **Boochar88 , HonestPassion13 , lovesmesomedanilalol, ginabowman2005, kazzo96 and Alynka. It surprised me not really knowing what to say to all the kind words you all wrote. I wasn't expecting to receive so many words of encouragement to continue my story. Each and every one of you is awesome, thank you I really needed that. I felt really low because of the nasty reviews I received. People underestimate what words do to a person…. Took a few days to let everything sink in but I am going try and see how it goes. Thanks for the tip about Wattpad I am definitely going to try it!

**Warning this chapter may contain grammar/spelling errors read at your own risk!**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, Rattle my Cage**

The whole ride over to her house Rose is nothing but sweet to me, I don't trust it... She caresses my cheek lovingly, tells me how cute I am, things that normally will melt my heart. I waited for the moment that she will do a complete 180 on me. Offering me a drink, kissing me, don't get me wrong I am loving it. Massaging my shoulders saying she wants to take away some of the stress. Cuddling up together in bed watching a western movie with John Wayne in it. Rose is even letting me watch one of the classics, refilling my drink every time my glass is empty. Halfway through the movie she is massaging my feet '_What's wrong my little pet?' _swallowing loud I really don't know what to say. Uhh, Rose why aren't you spanking me? I am not going to be punished for the things I did today? Yeah like that will go well when I ask her... 'Nnnn nothing mistress'. Scraping the scalp of my head with her nails I enjoy how it makes me relax instantly. That's when I freeze for a moment, this is it isn't? The very moment she has been talking about, I Dimitri Belikov am yearning to be punished. Oh god, I want it so badly, for her to spank me, punish me in any way possible. The wicked grin on her face confirms the thoughts I am having. God, I love this woman so much…

At some point I fell asleep, first I smile, but suddenly I feel like I am stuck. Unable to move my arms, legs, I panic for a second until I hear an evil laugh. Trying to open my eyes the world is still too dark. Then it clicks, OMG how was she able to do this without me even noticing. Did I sleep that tight? What time is it? Really slept like a rock if I didn't even wake up. She pulls away the blanket causing a rush of cold air to caress my body. Hissing I realize I am naked, exposed for her to play with me. Spread like an eagle I am completely at her mercy, **Punishment**. My heart is racing, I hear her moving around but I can't see what she is doing. FUCK! Trying to concentrate on the noises I don't even hear her walk around.

Swallowing loud excitement is coursing through my veins. ' _I am going to tease you, you are going to be begging, pleading me to finish you. It will be pure torture, your inner animal will break free from its cage. When I finally take off your restraints you will be starving, whatever you do don't hold back Dimitri...' _

Licking my lips, my breathing is already ragged, will I be able to do it '_Do you trust me_?' Nodding I feel her lips brush against my ear '_Good, the safe word is Orange_'. She is no longer by my side when I hear the bedroom door open. Surely she isn't just going to leave me here all day, well that certainly will drive me crazy.. 'Roza…?' nothing, not a sound even a peep what on earth is she doing? Testing my restraints I yank on them a few times seeing if they will break. Nothing happens, the same goes for the ones around my legs, although I am able to bend my knees a little. What would be the reason for that? Too many thoughts are going through my mind all of them turn me on even more. She didn't do anything at all and I am already fully erect.

Light footsteps are coming closer '_I am in the mood for something sweet, warm, easy to swallow_' as the words are coming out of her mouth a warm substance is dripping onto my naked flesh. I gasp for a moment, it isn't scorching hot but it catches me off guard. It spreads out the moment it touches my skin. There is a trail from my chest to my belly button, both of my nipples are covered with the sticky substance. Something brushes over it, because it is colder it makes me flinch a little. The sound of her sucking on something is making me open my mouth a little hoping to get a taste. Moaning with every bite she takes I groan loud, goddammit Dimitri calm down. Monday you survived being teased at the movies by her. You can do this, my thoughts are being interrupted when she rubs something soft against my lips. Licking them I can taste a mixture of strawberries and warm honey. That explains the sticky substance she is covering my chest with.

The ripeness of the fruit makes it taste that much sweeter, I want to have more of it. '_Would you like a bite my little pet_?' Nodding eagerly she feeds me a few pieces, my stomach definitely is agreeing. Hearing the sound of birds chirp immediately makes me think it is already the next morning. I have classes in the afternoon still, well more like a chance to ask questions about the exams. One of them is with Professor Ivashkov, I am so eager to rub it in his face that Rose choose me. It might be a bit childish but I don't care. In fact, I want the whole world to know that she is **MINE**!

The sounds change and I hear a waterfall? OH SHIT! She really is messing with me, I have no clue about the time or if it still light or already dark outside. The scent of vanilla suddenly enters my noise, I bet it is coming from a scented candle.

Something else is being brushed against my lips, it is definitely something salty. '_Open up, you are going to need the energy_' chewing on it the taste of crispy bacon awakens my taste buds. Every little piece is like heaven, not able to see it is making it taste that much better. Or I am just very hungry but that's beside the point. She then feeds me a few pieces of bread, I nip at her finger making her growl a little. I like it when she makes that sound, a grin spreads on my face. 'FLICK! FLICK! FLICK! FLICK! FLICK!' YIKES, my nipple stings from her flicking against it with her finger. '_Tisk tisk, do I need to put clamps on your nipples_?!' she what now? Couldn't be that bad right? A snorting sound comes out of my mouth that is meant as a reaction to my own thoughts. Unfortunately for me, it is making her think I am challenging her. '_My my feeling brave are we.._' mortified when I feel cool metal pinch my nipple. 'Please mistress, I am sorry I didn't mean to do that' I hiss when she tugs a bit on it making sure they are secure. The small chain connecting them together touches my chest. GOD DAMN it's cold, man it stings but I don't want to admit defeat so I suck it up instead.

I feel her weight disappear from the bed, preparing myself for more punishment only nothing happens. Again silence, god it is the worst, just laying here not really knowing what she is up too. You would think that it would make me blow out a sigh of relieve. Instead, it is driving me crazy, I just want her to come back even if what she is doing to me is pure torture. I hear a clock ticking, the sounds changes again this time into a bird chirping happily. WELL, I AIN'T FUCKING HAPPY! Want to throw a rock at it so it will shut the hell up, but I can't cause I am still stuck. Breathe Dimitri, just breathe calm down you are only painfully hard tied down with no possible escape. There is the safe word but I refuse to use it, only as a last resort.. I roll my eyes like I am ever going to use it!

My ears perk up from the sound of water being wrung out of a towel or another piece of cloth. Gently washing me she is removing the honey from my skin, ever once and awhile she brushes it against my cock. Bucking my hips makes her chuckle, grunting frustrated I throw my head against the pillow. Then she is gone again, my nipples are more sensitive straining against the metal. Gasping I feel a feather brushing against them making my body jerk. Circling around them gently I bite my lip hard not wanting for her to hear me moan. Squirming with every brush that she comes closer to my abdomen. Pausing for a moment I feel some kind of pillow being wedged underneath me. It successfully lifts my ass up in the air giving her easy access. With the feather she strokes the inside of my thighs. My legs are shaking so I have to do my best not to close them to lock her in place. But the restraints won't allow me to move at all. She did something to them cause I can't even straighten my legs anymore. 'Please mistress, can you please…'

Not stopping her movements she brushes against my swollen sack but leaves my dick untouched. FUCK! '_Please what my little slave_?' groaning I wiggle my ass a little 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! OUCH! 'Touch my cock!' blurting it out I feel my cheeks heating up. 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! '_Now now, ask me nicely_' SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' I feel her breath tickling against it, so close so close 'Please touch my cock mistress'. Shifting a bit she leans closer, it twitches anticipating for her to acknowledge it. '_NO_!' my eyes widen 'WHAT!' oh shit I said that out loud 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' Doing my best to narrow my eyes I want to slap myself against the forehead. Like she would see that you idiot you are wearing a blindfold!

Something is being slid over the tip of my cock and partly over my shaft. It isn't like a cock ring instead it feels more like it is the size of the palm of my hand. But it doesn't close all the way around it, very strange but not uncomfortable. '_Today you are going to learn about the F-spot my little pet. It is just below the underside of the head of your penis. The nerves endings there are just as sensitive as a clit. In total a man has 8 erogenous zones sooo.._' getting closer to my ear she thrust her tongue inside it. ' _how about we find all of them on that delicious body of yours._' Growling I try to nip at her jaw when I tilt my head to the right. As if she is expecting me to do it I find her long-gone laughing evilly. '_Now now my little slave no need to bite!_'

'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' biting both my butt cheeks I squirm a little. I grunt when I feel something being shoved in my rear. But it makes me moan the moment I realize what it is. '_Also the P-spot is one of them but you are very familiar with that one aren't you?_' the teasing note in her voice makes me want to growl at her again. '_You are getting feistier I like it! But you aren't out of control yet._' Raking her nails over my chest I shiver arching my back a little. _' How are your nipples doing? Are they very sensitive yet? Throbbing a little?_' giggling a bit she tugs on the chain again. The tip of her tongue circles around my left nipple making me moan loudly. Doing the same with the right my head begins the become a little foggy. '_They are also one of the erogenous zones and we don't want them to feel left out.._ screaming on the inside of my head I want her to fuck me already. She promised torture, well in my head I am already starting to lose it. ' _As much as I love to suck on your thick cock…_' I feel the mattress dip between my legs ' _the raphe is part of your swollen sack. It is the line that runs right in the middle of it_' with her index fingers she runs over it to point out what she is talking about. _'but before I do that I am in need of a hot beverage first_' Russian curse words leave my mouth each and every one of them points out my displeasure.

My eyes roll in the back of my head when I feel strong vibrations around my shaft. The best way to describe is that it feels like somebody is jacking me off furiously. The moment she turns on the plug as well my body is going crazy. 'Oh pleassseee oh pleaasssee Mistress I am begging you…' Not listening to my pleas for mercy her tongue starts to flick against my sack. Now I understand why she wanted a hot beverage. I lose the ability to think straight as I am stimulated everywhere. Any moment now I am going to fucking explode!

'JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!' she doesn't stop everything just intensifies but like any other time it stops. My cock is throbbing, my balls are hurting desperately wanting a release. Just need a little friction, bucking my hips she spanks me. 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' the vibrations alone make me moan. That's exactly what I need, if I can just make her do it again I will find my release. Doing the same thing she just chuckles '_Na ah ah! I know exactly what you are doing and it isn't going to work_!' Taking of the vibrator of my erect cock with a pop she flicks her tongue against my nipples. '_Time for you to cool down a little, we don't want you to cum yet. We haven't even started to play for that long no need to rush.._' SHE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME RIGHT?! Not only am I hard, overstimulated as fuck that my sack feels so tight I will probably cum within 5 seconds. To be more accurate she probably just has to whisper in my ear to cum and I will squirt all over myself.

Another 10 maybe 20 minutes have passed with me just laying here on the bed. Think of something else, you don't want to go crazy Dimitri... Calculus, A graph can have an infinite number of vertical asymptotes, but it can only have at most two horizontal asymptotes. Horizontal asymptotes describe the left and right-hand behavior of the graph. A graph will (almost) never touch a vertical asymptote; however, a graph may cross a horizontal asymptote. Well that's it I really lost it… Professor Alto will be proud of me that I remember his whole speech…. Ughhhh what the hell am I doing, the worst part is I am still freaking hard as a rock. That is because you are thinking of the infinite ways to take Rose, vertical possibilities and definitely horizontal ways. On a desk, kitchen counter, backseat of the car, trunk or the table. And well for the vertical ways, against a tree, on the washing machine for extra vibrations, Rose on her knees leaning against the headboard while pounding into her.

She can use her left or right hand I don't really care when she jerks me off. Groaning I yank a few times on the restrains knowing very well they won't budge. 'YEBAT!' hanging my head in defeat I pout 'Mistress Pleaseeeeeee, don't just leave me here! I will do anything if you would just allow me to cum..' nothing only silence 'SUCK MY COCK YOU LITTLE V…' with a yank she pulls off the clamps 'MOTHER F*CKER!' moaning I can't help but feel pleasure alongside the pain it causes. '_What was that my little pet_' is she just sitting here watching me? Oh god, biting my lip I am even more aroused by the thought of it. Just wish I could see what she is wearing, maybe she is silently playing with herself. Dammit, Dimitri, this is so not helping…

'_Tisk tisk, such a fifthly little mouth, I might have to gag you so you can't talk_.' My jaw drops she wouldn't! '_But then again I don't want to miss out on hearing you beg_' chuckling she lays down next to me stroking my chest. '_No worries I know the perfect way for it to be too occupied to even be able to speak._' Feel her straddling my chest in a kneeling position. She is scooting all the way to the front until her thighs are on either side of my face. Grabbing the headboard of the bed she lowers her pussy until it reaches my mouth. Parting my lips I feel her juices drip onto them making my mouth water. Riding my face I stick out my tongue so it rubs against her clit. Not able to use my hands I suck, nip and lick to the best of my ability. '_That's it, eat that pussy_!' that is when the most glorious thing happens.

She turns around what first makes me whimper but soon her wet folds are back against my lips so I can continue to ravish her. Her mouth is suddenly wrapped around my throbbing cock 'FUCK!' not wanting her to stop I keep on licking. I have been wanting to do this position for a very long time. If only she will allow me to cum, giving me a moment to breathe I begin to beg. 'Mistress please, please I want to cum…. I have been such a good boy… my cock is ready for you to cum..' biting the inside of my cheek I swallow the rest of my words. Then I won't be so 'MOTHER FFFFFFFF' taking me in completely she starts to hum. So close so close, I can taste it wanting to cry happy tears.

No no no no don't stop! Squeezing the head for 20 seconds she effectively stops me from cumming. Feeling my control slip away more and more I can't help the words coming out of my mouth. 'YOU BETTER PUT MY DICK BACK INTO THAT WET MOUTH OF YOURS!' Rose silences me again by riding me with her soaked pussy like an animal. Not able to speak I buck my hips 'SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!' the flames on the lower part of my ass are reignited by her spanking it. Her body begins to tremble and I feel her squirt her juices all over my face. Laughing evilly I feel some kind of satisfaction that she came. Still frustrated I grit my teeth when I feel her move away from me again.

'CLICK!' not able to see what she is doing I do my best to try to recognize the sounds. I think it is chains that are being pulled down from the ceiling. Is she lifting me up in the air? My legs and arms are still spread but I no longer feel the mattress underneath me. '_Fascinating isn't my little pet, you see this little contraception allows me to change your position any way I like. A complete 360 degrees to be precise.._' My heart is racing as I feel her tug on the bar my legs are connected to. She turns me around so I am now face down 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' How did I not notice it hanging there? Did she recently install it? Or did she keep it hidden underneath the canopy of her bed? '_Do you know why spanking feels so pleasurable_?' I uuh I uuh because… Oh god 'Because it makes my cock nice and hard!' blurting it out I am right away punished 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' the cracking sound of a whip makes me lick my lips. She has never used one before but I am eager to know what it feels like. The moment I feel it against my ass I throw my head back 'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!' grabbing my hair she pulls my face towards hers. Even though I can't see her I feel her heated gaze upon me. _'ANSWER ME_!' inside my head my submissive and rebellious side are battling each other to answer.

'NO!' grabbing my jaw harshly '_What was that_?' hitting the whip against the bedpost she lets me know what is going to happen. Don't do it Dimitri..' NO!' she growls 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _Every time you decide to disobey me you will get 10 more!_ _Understood_?' nodding my head I don't trust my mouth to answer for me. '_Good, now the crease where the top of the thigh meets your delicious butt is called the gluteal fold. It is very sensitive, so that is why my little pet it feels so good to be spanked._' Using her hand first she is stroking it, then she starts using her nails. Standing on the bed between my legs she kisses my inner thigh. The tip of her tongue moves closer, nibbling on the sensitive skin with her teeth I moan. Flicking her tongue against it she then spanks it lightly.

'_The triangular bone located at the base of your spine between your hips is called the Sacrum. It is amazing how the nerves there are linked to your genitals. If done right it can trigger an orgasm.._' humming she lightly massages it with a karate chop like movement using her hands. First I thought it was weird but soon I feel it trigger a whole different nervous system.

'Mmmmmm' she is amazing it just shows how little I know about my own body. '_Let's go over them all again shall we Mister Belikov.._' grunting I don't want her to stop. Spanking me lightly she gets off the bed walking over to the other side. '_Even though I didn't mention it earlier doesn't mean I forgot about it. The thumb is also considered an erogenous zone'_ kissing the palm of my hand her mouth moves closer to it. Taking my thumb in her mouth she starts sucking on it making my cock twitch.

During the movie, I remember her doing the exact same thing before she started rubbing my feet. Letting my thumb go her nails rake over my back while spinning my body around again. Facing the other way my feet are now .. ' _What can I say, it is true what they say' _giggling for a moment she nips at my big toe. '_Men with big feet do have a big cock…' _That big cock really wants to fuck that tight little pussy of yours! '_The soles of your feet have an acupressure point right at front of the center of the ball of your feet.' _Putting pressure on it with her thumb I start to relax a little again.

'_Then we have the Sacrum, right there on the small of your back.._' Stimulating it again with her hands I bite my lip trying not to think about what is still to come. '_God having you hanging like this for me to play with is so fucking delicious. Don't you agree my little pet?_' purring she bites my left butt cheek 'SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! _The Gluteal fold is such a wonderful thing_.' Flipping me onto my back again she lowers me back to the bed. The pillow under my back tilts me back even further this time'CLICK!' fuck me! I am so freaking hard that any moment now I will pass out if I don't get a freaking release. '_Let's work our way down shall we._' Groaning I feel how wet she is when she is sitting my chest, why won't Rose give in already herself. Surely she is just as horny as I am right now, DAMMIT! Licking around my nipples she starts sucking on it increasing the pressure. Tweaking them with her fingers I hiss because the damn things are so fucking sensitive. '_The nipples are so tasty to suck on…those clamps really did their job._' MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO YOURS BY RIDING ME INSTEAD OF TEASING ME! Breathing hard it is getting harder to refrain myself from saying it out loud.

'_What to choose what to choose, still three to go…_' I imagine her tapping her finger against her chin. '_I have a better idea let's play one more game before we revisit those shall we_!' Grunting frustrated I don't think I have much of a choice. Suddenly my blindfold is taken off, my eyes are trying to adjust to the dim lighting. Then I see her almost choking on my own spit 'HOLY FUCK!' she is wearing that god damn outfit. FUCK ME! FUCK ME! Those black latex boots JEZUS! They reach all the way to the middle of her thigh. Oh man! That tight little red latex corset with straps on the front, god my cock is hard as steel now. But that's not all, she also has black latex gloves on that go all the way to her upper arm! I can't stop staring at her, pretty sure I am drooling cause I can feel it dribble out of the corner of my mouth. Hearing them snap I see she has only just put them on to tease me even more. Putting back on that little piece of fabric that is called a thong makes me groan even more. Pretty sure she didn't have that on when she fucked my face! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! the animal is rattling the cage more and more demanding to be released.

'_You got a little something there.._' licking the corner of my mouth she sucks the remaining drool off. '_Still not there yet… but soon you will be my little pet_' putting a pillow behind my head she saunters to the foot of the bed. Leaning against the bedpost on the opposite side of the bed she opens her legs. Caressing her inner thigh her finger moves closer and closer to her dripping core. Pushing the fabric to the side I am not surprised to see her soaking wet. Dipping her clothed finger between her folds she pulls it back glistening. Sucking on it she makes sure to keep direct eye contact with me. Growling I narrow my eyes at her making her chuckle in response.

Soon two fingers find their way back inside of her with ease. '_If only it was your cock…_' gritting my teeth I hiss '_Maybe I should use a plastic cock to make me cum while screaming your name' _that is 'THE HELL YOU WILL! NOTHING OR NOBODY WILL FUCK YOU LIKE I CAN YOU LITTLE SLUT!' Breathing hard my eyes have darkened. As soon as she notices it she crawls over to me. 'That's it take these damn things off so I can shove my dick into that tight pussy of yours' I snarl. Shaking her head NO, her smirk widens pissing me off even more.

'_I think it is time to revisit those last three erogenous zones now..' _Tugging on my restraints like a wild animal they freaking won't budge! Standing back up she comes back a few seconds later with the vibrator sleeve in her hand. Rose places it back onto my shaft '_Where were we, oh that's right the Raphe, P and F spot all of them combined sound like quite the torture._' With a mocking tone, she giggles '_Oeps_!' The vibration of both devices turned on at the same time make my legs shake. Her tongue flicks against the seam of my sack. My head is lolling from side to side as my mind can't take it anymore. Biting my lip I try my best to hold back a moan that will alert her that I am nearing my release. I can feel it coming, my eyes are rolling in the back of my head.

BUT SHE FUCKING STOPS IT AGAIN! Roaring I feel the chains of the animal inside me snap 'YOU FUCKING SLUT! HOW DARE YOU!' biting her lips her eyes have darkened as well. '_That's it my little pet don't hold back.._' Untying my feet first I snarl as she first plunges her tongue inside my ear. In the meantime, she unties my hand, the moment my hands are both free I pounce on her. With one hand I rip that little thong out of the way. Turning her around I open the curtains pushing her against the glass sliding door of the balcony. Pulling on the latex corset her luscious breasts pop out. 'I should fuck you just like that this! Let your neighbors see what kind of a slut you really are!' Growling I scrape with my teeth against her neck making her shiver. Taking the vibrator off I throw it behind me not really caring where it lands. 'Or maybe drag you outside so the whole neighborhood can hear!' I grab her long locks twisting them in my hand yanking her head back. I forcefully thrust my tongue into her mouth while pressing my hard cock against her ass.

Her screams make me grin with satisfaction 'That's right baby, scream my name! You like that don't you!' Not waiting for an answer I shove my complete length inside of her with force. The sound of smacking skin is echoing through her bedroom. Pounding into her with a crazed daze I use my other arm to hold her in place. '_FUCK Dimitri take me harder!' _I continue to thrust into her as I get an idea. Throwing her body on the bed I see her bouncing up and down. Grabbing her legs I cross her ankles in front of my chest. Ramming my cock back inside her wet cavern I continue to fuck her like an animal. The bed starts to creak from my furious pace. My skin is covered with beads of sweat as I can feel the pressure building up. Roaring I pull out the second I am cumming squirting all over Rose. Smirking evilly I am admiring my handy work.

It looks fucking erotic making me hard all over again. Pulling her back up I open the balcony door feeling the cold air hit my face. Placing her hands on the wooden railing I spread her legs thrusting back into her. Her ass is jiggling every time I pound into her slippery core. She is so wet that it has become quite a challenge. Her walls are tightening around me suffocating my dick begging me to make her cum. As she is milking me I erupt making my legs feel like jello. '_Fuck Comrade I love you!_' smiling I nuzzle her neck with my nose 'I love you too Roza'. Right away I am concerned that I hurt her 'Did I..?' Facing me she giggles '_No you didn't Dimitri_' pulling me closer she kisses me deeply.

'_You, on the other hand, are going to be very sore calling me such dirty names_' gulping I stare at her with my mouth open. WHAT! That's not fair! Clicking the leash onto my collar she tugs on it dragging me back inside '_ON ALL FOURS MISTER BELIKOV! NOW!_' Tying it to the bedpost she grabs the wooden paddle 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' fuck how many times did I… oh damn 3 times.. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!'

Stopping for a moment she is sitting on her knees assessing me. Her voice softens '_Are you still ok my little pet? Only 10 more to go.._' wincing a bit I think I can handle it so I nod. Pursing her lips she taps her chin _'Well I am little responsible for making you act this way_.' I try to hide my blush by adverting my head a little. 'I am sorry Mistress' untying the leash she tugs me back up giving me the paddle. My eyes widen as she bends over 'I uuh I uuh…' looking over her shoulder she winks '_Well I was bit naughty myself so fair is fair isn't it._' Fiddling with it I close my eyes 'SPANK!' afraid to be scolded I don't dare to look at first. 'SMACK!' OUCH! Opening them I see her smirk ' _Would you rather have them yourself_' purring she caresses my chest. I blush even more when I see my traitor dick is hard again. '_That can be arranged_' grabbing the paddle she stands behind me. Bending over for her she chuckles 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' feeling a bit of cum drip out I try to hide it.

But of course, she sees it '_Oh my, is that a special treat for me.._' before I can answer her she drops to her knees gracefully. Taking it in her mouth she starts sucking on my cock 'Mistress oh please, I am going to cum'. Trying to hold back I fail as I burst inside her mouth with full force. Hanging my head in shame I hand her the paddle. Instead of being spanked she puts her index under my chin making me look at her. Rubbing her nose against mine '_No need for that now my little pet_' taking off my collar she throws it on the bed. '_Now come with me my love, I am very sticky and you need to go to school later today_. _No worries we still have a few hours to take a little nap._' For the first time I am able to look at the clock and see it is 6 in the morning. JEZUS we have been at it all night? Proud I was able to last so long I check my ass in the full-length mirror. Looking closer I see a little cowboy hat imprinted on both my butt cheeks. Grinning I walked over to the bathroom to join her in the shower.

'_Oh, Dimitri? Before we go to the cabin we have to stop by my parents on Friday_' oh here it is, I was wondering when she would tell me. '_It's my father's birthday, the big 6 0 for Abe Mazur_' blinking a few times only a few words are able to come out of my mouth 'SHIT I am so dead!'.


	10. Meeting the Mazurs

**Abe might be a mobster but Janine won't let him misbehave**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**Thank you for your kind reviews!**

**Warning this chapter may contain grammar/spelling errors read at your own risk!**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, Meeting the Mazurs**

No worries Dimitri whatever you do don't freak out, it is only the birthday of your girlfriend's father. Abe is only one of the most dangerous mobsters in the world. It is not like he will cut off your dick for having sex with his daughter. Gulping I hold on to my precious jewels hoping to keep them. Well, on his birthday doesn't he then grant wishes that day? Of course not you idiot! That will only happen during his daughter's wedding. The one you are currently dating that you having been thinking about impregnating with your child. Oh lord, I am so dead! Don't freak out you are a man! Clearing my throat, says the man who likes to be dominated… Splashing water on my face I slap my cheeks giving myself a little pep talk 'You got this Dimitri, you are confident, a Russian god who knows martial arts'. Hanging my head down I don't even believe it myself 'YEBAT!' Abe probably has his closet filled with guns, oh lord he probably doesn't need them I bet he can kill me with a piece of straw. My mind is racing with the possibilities he can end my life prematurely. None of them involve a quick and painless death.

Finally able to calm myself down I walk out of the bathroom only to be glued to my spot. Licking my lips I see Roza dressed in lingerie admiring herself in the mirror. The little black lace hipster shows off her sexy firm ass. Mmm, I just want to spank it, a growl escapes my lips making her look my way. Swaying her hips she slowly comes closer standing in front of me. She cocks her head from right to left. Walking around me her eyes are raking over my body as she hums. I jump when she pinches my butt hard what makes her giggle, she then coos '_How much as I love seeing you in nothing more than your boxers on_'. Pausing for a moment she jerks on my arm making me stumble onto the bed. 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' pulling my boxers down she kisses both my butt cheeks. My cock is poking into the mattress making me groan '_You need to get dressed or else I will choose for you!_' walking over to the dresser she opens up the second drawer. _'Then my precious pet will be wearing this'_ my eyes widen when I see the tiny little latex pants with a zipper on the crotch. My dick twitches gladly wanting to wear that but sure as hell I am not going to wear that to meet her parents!

From her other hand is dangling a mouth gag, inspecting it I see the letters DB on the straps. Smiling shyly I am happy she has so many things especially for me. Throwing it on the bed she stands there with her hands on her hips '_PUT IT ON_!' Wait? what! NO! I am not wearing that! 'Please Mistress I am sorry I am just admiring it..' Walking over to the chair I grab my jeans quickly wanting to put it on. In an instant she is behind me, feeling her breath on the back of my neck I whimper. Turning around slowly I see her pointing at the bed 'NOW MY LITTLE SLAVE!' whimpering again I do as I am told. Grunting she is clearly liking what she is seeing. The pants are seriously tight feeling my cock strain against the zipper. Apparently my ensemble isn't complete when she comes back with leather handcuffs.

* * *

'_On your knees_!' not able to talk to back I drop to my knees. Pulling on my hair Rose is tilting my head back as she smirks '_Do you like your little outfit_?' Nodding I hope my eyes are able to convey how much. If not then she can definitely tell by the big bulge in my pants. Putting my collar back on she then clicks the leash back on to it. Tugging it I assume she wants me to stand back up, following her like a little puppy we walk down the stairs. My heart hammers in my chest when I see we are approaching the black door. When she opens it I try to swallow as I feel drool starting to drip from the corner of my mouth. The room looks pretty much the same as last time except there is an empty frame above the throne? In fact, there are a lot of empty picture frames, confused I frown a bit. Counting them I see there is a total of 8 about the size of an** A1** piece of paper (23.4 x 33.1 inches). Beside the throne is a velvet pillow big enough for me to lay on. Smirking she lets go of the leash sauntering over to the left sidewall. Pressing against one of the panels it separates from the rest only to reveal a closet full of clothes.

Doing a come hither motion with her finger I float over to where she is standing. Grunting I want to use my hands but the cuffs aren't letting me. I hear her chuckle, in the middle is a little chain that holds them together. Unhooking them for me I am now able to use my hands who are itching to look through the outfits. All of them seem to be for me, a few harnesses, several pairs of latex hot pants and even ones who will barely cover my cock. Looking closer I see that they are in fact crotchless. A wicked smile is on her face when her hand reaches down to my crotch. Rubbing it a few times I moan never wanting her to stop. My face falls a little when I think that someone wore them before me. Of course, she notices it right away cupping my cheek '_Wat is wrong Dimitri.._?' releasing the gag I swallow a few times. 'Nothing…' tisking me a few times she isn't buying it '_Tell me what is wrong mister or I will spank it out of you_.' Chewing on my bottom lip I feel a bit embarrassed asking her '_Did did did you have anybody before me_?' She smirks a little '_A pet_?' nodding I don't dare to look at her as my face turns beet red.

'_No, I actually learned it from my mother._' I didn't hear that right, cause there is no way that she just said her mother taught her all of it. '_Close your mouth Comrade or you will catch flies_' closing it I wait for her to elaborate it more. I also still need to ask her about that nickname, she seems to use more often. Closing the closet back up she grabs my leash pulling me towards the throne. Gesturing for me to sit down on the pillow I do as I am told. It is so soft and comfortable, I could seriously take a nap on this thing. Purring when she strokes my face she then sits down on the leather throne. '_When I was younger I found a wooden paddle in my mother's closet. So being curious I asked her what it was for but she wouldn't tell me. She said when I would turn 18 that she gladly would explain everything. Upset about it I reluctantly agreed and stopped talking about it._' I could already picture a younger version of Rose pouting begging her mother for an explanation.

'_Eager to know, the moment it was midnight I stood in front of her with a big smile on my face. Grabbing a book she gave it to me ~__BDSM Basics for Beginner__~ I started reading it making my eyes pop out of my head. But when it started to turn me on I thought there was something wrong with me. The role of the dominant one I was drawn to right away making me curious about it. I didn't know how to deal with it so I started to search on the internet. Trust me when I say I don't like reading books but the ones about BDSM I couldn't read quick enough. The problem I was having was finding someone who was ok with me not being the submissive one. A previous relationship I had with a guy, well he didn't like it all so I thought to give it a try the other way around.'_ When she grimaces I can tell it wasn't a positive experience for her. '_Let's just say that he will never touch me again as I gave him quite the warning_.'

Shaking her head with an amused expression on her face she continues '_So I told myself I would never let a guy dominate me ever again._' Chuckling she smiles '_Well that was until I met you my love_' my heart flutters for her trusting me and calling me her love. '_So my mother became my mentor teaching me everything about it._' For a moment I wondered what kind of work she does or maybe it is best not to know. '_I did, however, meet up with a few guys online but soon realized that I only wanted to share it with the person I love._' Blushing I am hiding my face behind my hair '_To answer the other question you no doubt have, no those outfits never have been worn by anybody else._' My head snaps up looking into her eyes I see so much love. 'I love you Roza' leaning down she kisses me on the lips '_I love you to Dimitri_' with a cheeky grin on my face I say 'No Comrade this time?' Blushing a bit she looks away for a second. _'You caught that hah'_ nodding to confirm she looks down to the floor '_It just came out one time_' clearing her throat ' _it sort of became a nickname for you since your Russian_'. I remember Lissa calling me Rose her Russian lover making me smile.

'_You see the empty picture frames I hung up_' yeah that is not the only thing I notice if I had a tail it would waggle. The bench that used to stand in the middle of the room isn't there anymore. Did she.. did she.. put it in the car? Is it at the cabin already? '_I want to take some special pictures with you and hang them up_' biting my lip I wanted to jump up down from excitement. '_Joshua is a special photographer who I asked to take the pictures for us_' growling I didn't like the fact a guy would see Rose dressed in her special outfit. '_Down boy_!' she tugs on my leash making me hang my head in shame '_He is gay_' wait what now, this information makes me a little happier. '_Who is happily married to Lissa her ex Aaron_'. Rose bursts out laughing, I am seriously missing something. '_I tease her about it saying she is the reason he is into guys now. But we both know it is because of his stupid parents he pretended to be something he isn't. Really glad they found each other when he went on vacation to a special resort called Keepers Inn.'_

Above one of the picture frames is hanging a plaque covered with a piece of plastic. Her eyes twinkle when she sees me looking at it '_Na ah not yet when the pictures are done you get to see it._' Pouting she just laughs shaking her head no, damn her! Now I am even more curious to know what is written on it. Biting her lips she pulls me closer, grabbing my hand she pushes her panties aside. My heart is racing, pushing back every finger except my index and middle finger she slides them into her heated core. Coating them with her juices she then pulls them back out, swallowing loud I hope she lets me lick them. 'May I mistress?' nodding her head I put them in my mouth savoring the taste. Closing my eyes I moan loud only to pout when they are clean. '_If you are a good boy today I will let you lick my pussy_' my mouth waters thinking of it. When she stands back up I bow my head receiving a gentle scratch on my scalp '_Good boy, yes you are Mistress little pet_' cooing me I feel happy by her praising me. '_Come on my little slave before I really only let you wear this to my parents_' walking out of the room I am gloating a bit. If I get my way I will not be only her first pet but also her last.

Back in the bedroom, I take off the little latex pants searching for a fresh pair of boxers. Instead on the chair are a pair of black leather pants and a t-shirt with ~ **Her Toy**~ printed on there. Gulping a few times, she doesn't expect me to wear this right? I mean I don't mind but what will her parents think. My jaw drops when I see her outfit, a red leather dress and a pair of metallic colored stiletto's. JEZUS! My cock is right away solid as rock seeing it on her, even though it has a high neckline and long sleeves it clings to her body like a second skin. A bit of pre-cum is trickling out of the slit of my erect penis. A shiver runs over my spine when her eyes darken roaming over my body. '_No time to play my little pet_' walking towards me she leans forward. Flicking against the tip with her tongue she licks off the cum. Facing me again she grabs my jaw making me look at her '_Now get dressed before I tie you down, shove two fingers up your tight little ass like this_.' Two fingers penetrate me from behind making me grunt. '_But instead of letting you cum I will just do it to keep that thick cock of yours hard as steel._' Rubbing my prostate a few times '_UNDERSTOOD_?' moaning I am glad I manage to get a few coherent words out 'Yes Mistress'. Pulling them out with force she smirks evilly '_Good boy_' patting my ass first it quickly turns into spanking 'SMACK!' _GET._ 'SMACK!' _DRESSED._ 'SMACK!' _BEFORE. _'SMACK!' _I. _'SMACK!' _DRAG._ 'SMACK!' _YOU_ ' SMACK!' _TO._ 'SMACK!' _THE FRONT PORCH._ 'SMACK!' _FINISH_. 'SMACK!'._ THIS. RIGHT. THERE. '_SMACK!' _WITH. YOU. ON. DISPLAY_ 'SMACK!'

OUCH! My ass is on fire but I wouldn't want it any other way 'Sorry Mistress' grabbing the pants I put it on along with the t-shirt. Satisfied she puts a wooden paddle, cuffs, and the leash in her purse but leaves my collar on. When I finally find my shoes I put them on and with that, we walk to the car. In her other hand, she is holding a large gift. Opening the trunk I see a little card on there saying ~**_from Rose and Dimitri_**~. Don't know who is going to be there but I sure hope there aren't any people who are going to judge us. Fiddling with my hands she covers hers with mine giving me a reassuring smile. Cupping my chin she gently kisses my lips and then rubs her nose against mine '_Don't worry Dimitri they are going to love you because I do_' it really feels like something I would tell her. Giving me the keys I am surprised she lets me drive. After typing in the address in the navigation system I back out of the driveway.

The drive takes about an hour, the whole time she holds my hand rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. I couldn't help but sometimes sneak a glance her way admiring how the last bit of sunlight makes her look like an angel. She is far from it of course, well in the bedroom anyway. Blushing a bit I shift in my seat feeling my cock twitch agreeing with me. I see her smirk as if she knows exactly what I am thinking at the moment. Without looking her fingers move there way over to my upper leg making me gulp. When I see a big mansion surrounded by metal gates my jaw drops. CHRIST! The house is huge! There is even a security booth with a guard in it checking by the looks of it the license plate of the car. His face softens when he recognizes it, walking up to the driver side of the car he taps on the window. Rolling down the window he flashes Rose a wicked grin making me narrow my eyes. '_Hello Emil, This is __**my boyfriend**__ Dimitri we are here to see the old man_' Sitting up more straight I puff out my chest a little. Not wavering for a moment he looks at me never losing eye contact with me. Seeing as I am not going to budge he steps away making me grin victoriously. That will show him! Proud I feel her lightly scratch the scalp of my head.

Parking the car beside an SUV with tinted windows I unbuckle the seat belt. A hand, however, prevents me from getting up as she presses it firmly against my throbbing erection. Leaning on my shoulder she starts nibbling on my earlobe. My heart is hammering in my chest '_It is going to be so hard to keep my hands off you._' Thrusting her tongue in my ear I growl '_Because you look fucking delicious in those tight pants._' Moaning my head is foggy making me almost forget where we are at the moment. Her hand slips into the waistband of my pants making it easier for her to unbutton it. Instead of it having a zipper it has buttons closing it up. With almost no afford I feel her opening it further '_Mmm it so soft yet so hard._' Wrapping her hand around my shaft she starts pumping it up and down. Immediately my eyes frantically scan the premises hoping no one sees us. So close… 'Fuck! Fuck! please Mistress may I cum?' before she can say something I hear the crunching sound of footsteps on the gravel. She doesn't stop instead she speeds up. Bucking my hips I feel like I am either to going to explode or be stuck with a massive boner. Unfortunately for me, it is the latter as she gracefully steps out of the car hugging the person meeting us. Shocked I see it is her mother, quickly butting back up my pants my hands are shaking. Getting out of the car I stumble, great first impression Dimitri!

Waiting patiently for Rose to introduce me I do my best to think of something else. She looks at me and nods, I curse under my breath when I see my not so little friend is still saluting. Her mother smirks holding out her hand, kissing her knuckles I bow my head. '_My my Rose you have done very well.'_ From the corner of my eye, I see the praise her mother just gave her makes her stand a little taller. That very same moment I feel the need to cower away from her when I notice Zmey approaching us. It is safe to say it helped take care of my problem though I had earlier. Studying him I see something I didn't expect. WAIT! WHAT! IS ZMEY WEARING A COLLAR? Oh man! Suddenly I hear Christian again '_trust me when I say they aren't you going to judge the relationship you have with their daughter.'_ Trying to hide a smile I look back at the ground '_You are in enough trouble as it is Abe, come here and greet your Daughter and Dimitri._' Mumbling something he walks over to us holding out his hand. I grab it firmly hoping to let him know I am not a coward. Even though I am still a bit intimidated by him 'SPANK!' bracing myself I soon realized I didn't get spanked.

* * *

'_OUCH! __Mo ghràdh__ (my love, Gaelic)__, please.._' a furious Janine is standing there with her hands on her hips. '_Don't you dare sweet talk me mister! You are in enough trouble as it is!_' opening and closing his mouth he tries to say something. Her face clearly says don't test me as he cowers away mumbling an apology. 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' _I don't think Dimitri heard you_!' rubbing his behind he is pouting. OMG ZMEY is POUTING! '_WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RUBBING IT_!' he flinches '_That you will have to spank me again._' Tapping her foot she is clearly waiting '_This is embarrassing in front of people!_' he says with a whiney voice, Janine on the other hand just snorts '_Well your daughter is no stranger to this and Dimitri_' assessing what I am wearing. '_Well, he knows what happens when a pet misbehaves._' winking at me she turns her attention back at Abe. Hanging his head down he walks to the other side of the car. '_Be right there sweetie, why don't you and Dimitri go inside_' lacing our fingers together we walk to the door.

There stands an older gentleman greeting us '_Good evening Miss Hathaway, Mister Belikov_' the corner of his mouth twitches. He probably knows what goes on, he clearly doesn't care about the lifestyle of his boss. '_Good evening Pavel, my mother told us to get settled in while Baba' _she rolls her eyes '_learns to behave._' Nodding his head he gestures for us to follow him to the dining area '_Drink sir_?' I uuh I uuuh 'Coke?' I seriously have no idea what to say '_He will have a beer_' smiling shyly Rose strokes my arm purring '_my little pet can have a drink if he wants_'. Oh crap, I am hard again.. groaning I try to hide it by turning a bit. Of course, she notices it '_Oeps, did I do that_?' giggling she licks her lips and grabs my hands. Within seconds they are on her voluptuous breast, mmmm she isn't wearing a bra I can feel her nipples. '_Sorry for the wait dearies, Abe is acting a bit like a child today_' quickly taking my hands away I am blushing like crazy.

Rose on the other hands acts like nothing is wrong '_That is alright mom, hope he doesn't act like that during dinner._' I thought this was supposed to be a big birthday celebration but I guess that comes later? Or isn't that until tomorrow?

Sitting down at the table we wait for him to come back, the door opens revealing a squirming "snake". Biting my lip I am doing my best not to say anything, BUT COME ON! Who would have thought that he of all people would let his wife dominate him. Pavel comes in with the package from the car and hands the car keys back to Rose. Reading the card he smiles first but then lets out a growl what immediately catches the ladies' attention. '_COOKIE BEAR_!' a scolding voice booms through the room. Who? '_I am going to give you 3 seconds to get your act back together_!' his eyes widen '_But_!' Janine narrows her eyes '_1!_' don't smile Dimitri! '_2!_' I can see he is trying to bite to inside of his cheek '_3! Ok, that is it!_' Standing back up she throws her napkin on the table marching over to him. Clicking the leash on his collar she drags him to the corner of the room. She ties the leash around a wooden handrail that is mounted on the wall. Telling him to lean on it she grabs a paddle 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' whispering something in his ear he then hangs his head in shame.

Facing us the smile returns to her face '_Sorry about that, now let's eat something before it gets cold._' First, we all get some appetizers, accompanied by a special beer for me and wine for the ladies. Enjoying myself I can't help but sneak a glance at Abe's direction. Without me noticing I let out a laugh, uh oh… Not daring to look I slowly turn my head to see Rose looking at me with a disapproving look. Hanging my head down I stand up and sit down on my knees 'SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!' Standing back up I notice my mistake, I rubbed my ass making me groan. 'CLICK!' dragging me close to the spot where Abe is standing I hear him laugh. '_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_' right away he is punished. Grinning a bit I feel Rose her breath tickle the back of my neck '_What did I say about being a good boy?'_ swallowing hard I do my best to apologize 'Sorry Mistress, I am ashamed for laughing. I deserve to be punished..'

* * *

Humming she strokes the back of my head '_You should, but lucky for you I am in a good mood at the moment_' thanking her I nuzzle her neck. A familiar voice is heard across the room '_ROSE! JANINE! So happy to see you! Congratulations with Abe, sorry we are a bit late Christian was misbehaving a bit when I wanted him to wear my favorite shirt.'_ He first mumbles that it is embarrassing but then sees us making him laugh '_OH D! MISTER M what did you two do_!' then I hear a deep sigh and a hissing sound '_SUGARPLUM!_' I guess Comrade isn't that bad compared to those nicknames. A cracking sound can't be good, turning my head slightly I see he is being whipped with his own leash.

Well, that is how we all three ended up in the corner of the room. Abe kept glaring at me the first few minutes but soon stopped when his wife kept noticing it. One by one we were being dragged off to another room. Christian came back squirming his face red as a tomato but was allowed to sit back at the table. Well, let's say Abe wasn't able to sit still after Janine was done with him. Then it is my turn, gulping Rose drags me along with her. '_Tisk tisk I told you to behave, but seeing as my little pet fairly behaved you will have a low punished from me. But I still need you to groan really loud.._' Pushing me onto the table I lay there panting. Ripping my pants open like a starving animal my cock bounces up and down. '_It looks rather tasty don't you agree…_' licking her lips she begins to flick her tongue against the tip. I can't believe this is happening, expecting to be spanked without any mercy she is going to suck my dick.

Licking, biting and sucking on it like a big lollipop I feel like I am in heaven. Holding it firmly in her hand she holds it up while nibbling on my balls. Her smoldering brown eyes stare back at me as I meet hers. 'Oh god Mistress, mmm… oh please don't stop….' She pulls down the pants and takes off my shoes. Dear God, please don't let anybody walk in on us like this cause I don't want her to stop. '_Pull up your legs and places each foot in one of the corners of the table._' I directly do as I am told. '_I want to try something my little pet will you let me?_' biting my lip I see the excitement in her eyes. 'Ok..' my voice sounds hoarse curious what she is up to. Putting my hands on the back of my knees she pushes them al the way down so they touch my chest. Feeling very exposed I blush '_All you have to do is not let go…_'

I did shower this morning but what if for some reason it is… 'OH FUCK!' flatting her tongue it brushes against my rear entrance. Probing it with her tip first my eyes roll in the back of my head. The same time she is penetrating me with her tongue her hand starts jerking me off. I am definitely hard, if possible even harder then I already was. The feeling of her wet tongue is amazing very different from the plug. Instead of pushing it in and out she keeps it inside of me. Circling it around, my hips are starting to buck on its own accord 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' groaning even the vibration of the spanking gives me pleasure. 'Ssssssorrry please please please dddd ddd don't stop!' even though her tongue had stopped didn't mean her hand did as well. With every jerk, she is demanding me to hold back. '_I am far from done my little slut!_'

With a wicked grin, she goes back down, not able to see it is killing me. But the excitement of it all, god it is fucking amazing the way she is able to always make me yearn for more. I hiss when she bites the inside of my leg '_Now be a good boy and lay still_!' Her mouth is now encasing one of my balls as she is sucking on it. Rose thrust two fingers inside of me '_Now let's hope this goes right or you my little pet will be covered in cum_'. Without giving me any chance to think about it she replaces her fingers again with her tongue. I am constantly in a haze as I feel my orgasm approaching 'Mistress… am.. me… am.. I..' Why is this happening again, it is very simple Dimitri just say 'Me can cum?' yeah great so much better! '_Yes you may pet_' that very same feeling comes back ' fffffff fuck kkkkk Mistress..' my eyes roll in the back of my head. Squeezing the muscle behind my sack I very well remember the first time she did this. No squirting but it oh feels so euphoric as my body is convulsing. The grip on my knees weakens making it difficult to hold on.

* * *

The moment she steps out of the way my feet drop back onto the table. Pulling up her dress even in my blissful state I can see she isn't wearing any underwear. Crawling on top of me my body right away reacts. My dick hardens ready for her to ride me '_Now it is my turn.._' lining it up at her entrance she slams onto it. Leaning back she rapidly moves her hips back and forth giving me a good view. The throbbing already makes it hard not to cum, but the sight of my dick sliding in and out of her… Damn, I need to grit my teeth not to explode a second time. Her turn, her turn.. I keep chanting it over and over again inside my head. For the first time, it is so hard to stop it that my whole body starts to shake.

Glad that at least she is cumming as well but I am too even though I am not supposed to. Ashamed I see her getting off me with a scowl on her face. 'I am so sorry, please forgive me Mistress..' growling she checks the time. '_TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT_!' Why does she want me to do that 'OUCH!' pinching my nipple I flinch '_NOW_!' Whimpering I nod trying my best to do it as fast as I possibly can. '_You were so eager to cum so this is what we are going to do_' for a moment she disappears only to come back with a towel in her hands. '_Stand!_ _It is going to happen_ t_wo more times Mister Belikov_!' oh shit I really did it now… 'SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' _and trust me when I say it is not impossible to achieve_.'

'_You see every time I think you didn't beg enough for my forgiveness another one is added_!' She can't be serious there is no way…Standing behind me her right hand is wrapped around my shaft as her left is fondling with my prostate. The towel is placed on the table to catch my seed when it spills out of me. Her tugging becomes more fierce 'Please Mistress, I didn't mean to, I will do anything, please….' Grunting she still isn't convinced. It all becomes too must as I feel myself squirting thank god the towel is there. Normally she would give me a moment to breathe but she is a woman with a mission this time. It is so sensitive that every stroke is intensified by a 100 making it difficult to stand up straight. 'Oh please, I am begging…begging you..' my voice sounds croaky I only receive a hiss from her. Helpless I whimper when I feel it wreck through my body it doesn't take much to have another orgasm. It comes gushing out, gripping the desk I am breathing heavily 'I love you Roza.. ' kissing the side of my neck I whimper submissively.

'_I love you too Comrade, you are forgiven_' turning around I kiss her passionately. '_Now get dressed so we can go back to eat some more._' blushing I smile. Stumbling from still being too dazed we re-enter the room, it seems to please Abe. If only he knew what Rose did, I am pretty sure my punishment was far better than his. Christian smirks a little mouthing '_Are you ok_?' nodding I grin. My ass hurts, my body is very sore but god my woman is amazing. The rest of the dinner is really nice even Zmey warmed up to me.

* * *

I really enjoyed the ride over to the cabin, the woods surrounding it are very peaceful. Even at night, it is a very pretty sight to see. Opening the door I grin when in the middle of the small living room I see it standing there. Soon... I think licking my lips imaging all the pain and pleasure it will give me.

**So question for all my followers, of two stories I typed out a small chapter to give an idea of what they are about. I wrote them down in a notebook first so I can eventually type them in Word. But I am doubting if I should post them or not? **


	11. 10 Reasons Why I Love You

**Just because she is his Mistress doesn't mean that Dimitri is nothing more than her pet. If anything he makes her more vulnerable, he means the world to her…**

**In real life, things will go different but for the story, I am going with it! **

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, 10 Reasons Why I Love You **

When I am with Rose I always feel so at ease, like she sees me for me, not just as an object. No matter how our relationship is she makes sure to let me know how much I mean to her. At the moment she is rummaging around in the kitchen preparing something as I hear the sound of a knife chopping. Before I can make a comment about her lack of cooking skills she walks up to me with a bottle of beer in her hand. Lacing her fingers through mine she smiles '_I want to show you something' _gently tugging on my hand we walk to the backyard. Opening the sliding doors she pulls away the curtains making my jaw drop. A few lanterns are spread out creating a path leading towards a small circle. The circle is made of pebbles with a few more lanterns placed every 12 inches or so. Did she do this especially for me? Blushing I really don't know what to say. '_Yes my little pet, I did'_ Smiling shyly I didn't even know I said it out loud. Never did I doubt it, but she certainly knows how to make me feel special.

The sky is clear enough to see the stars shining brightly '_You know I see you more than just my pet right?_'Even though her voice turns a bit more serious I can see the vulnerability in her eyes. 'Of course, I know that Roza' kissing her gently on the lips I tuck a lock of stray hair behind her ear. In the circle are laying a few big pillows, a big quilt and several thick blankets neatly stacked ready to be used. Taking off my shoes I lay down on my back looking at the sky dreaming of the future. Laying down next to me she cuddles up to me drawing circles on my chest with her fingers. '_How do you see us 5 years from now?_' I bite my upper lip, do I dare to tell her that? Would she think the same or will she think I am being to straight forward? Come on Dimitri, you need to be honest with her!

'Living together hopefully, a child on the way… maybe..maybe' deep breaths, deep breaths 'married?' closing my eyes I feel her fingers still. Oh god, I scared her, why did I have to say it.. 'It's ok if you don't..' sitting up she cocks her head to the left looking into my eyes smiling ' _I would like that too Comrade'_. Looking at her wide-eyed I almost can't believe it 'Really?' nodding she starts to fiddle with my fingers. '_We also still need to talk about what you are going to do after college_.' I have been dreading this conversation, not because I don't appreciate her offer. Because I feel bad for not being able to do it myself. The only plan I had was to work fulltime at the supermarket hoping eventually to be promoted to manager. 'Well, I can pick up extra shifts..' cutting me a look that says, don't try to avoid this cause you and me both know what I am talking about. '_Let me ask you a few things first, I don't want you to think about the money it will cost. I understand that it is difficult for you to accept, obviously you never thought at the beginning of the year this opportunity would present itself._'

* * *

Like any other time Rose knows exactly what to say, the only thing I am able to do is nod agreeing with what she is saying. '_Look at it this way, you don't have to apply for the firefighter training if you don't want to of course. But It is a chance to become something more than just a cashier._' biting my tongue I have to refrain myself from saying something about the money. To come up with an excuse for not doing it, settle for another option. I have been thinking about it a lot, in all honesty, it sounds amazing. Of course it also a dangerous job to risk your life to save other people. But I guess I am just that kind of person wanting to protect others who can't fend for themselves. 'Always thought it wasn't possible for me to do it since my family can't afford it. I can't help that it feels unfair to my sisters that I will be able to study. Not that I don't want to, of course, the day Christian talked about it I got excited.'

Smiling she kisses the palm of my hand ' _Good, cause I kind of had to fill in your application before the end of the month. Classes start in October, next week you can pick up your bunker gear, uniform, books and other class supplies._' Wait a minute! Giving her a questioned look 'But it usually takes two weeks to let you know if you are actually accepted' I am not surprised that she knows my clothing size since she probably still remembers from our last shopping trip. From underneath the blankets, she pulls out a thick envelope with my name on it.

* * *

-_Dear Mr. Belikov,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted into the MSU Fire Services Training School. In cooperation with the Great Falls Fire Department, you will participate in the 12-week program undergoing extensive training. Please make an appointment with Arthur Schoenberg within 4 weeks of receiving this letter to plan the fitness test. _

_This will include the following: _

_One-mile-run under 10 minutes_

_Fifty sit-ups under two minutes_

_Twenty-five push-ups under two minutes_

_Lift and drag a 175-pound mannequin 50 feet_

_Climb a 24-foot ladder_

_We look forward to welcome you to our school!_

_Sincerely,_

**_Chief Hans Croft_**

**_Fire Technology Director_**

**_MSU Fire Services Training School-_**

* * *

For a moment I really didn't know what to say, Christian must have put in a good word for me why else would they skip the interview. The conversation I had with him about it isn't that long ago. So they either rushed my application or she planned on doing this from the start. '_Sorry if I overstepped Dimitri, I just wanted you to have options. You have good grades, you had to deal with so many struggles in your life that you deserve something good to happen._' a tear rolls down her cheek '_even if in the future you decide you no longer want to be with me_. _Never in my life have I felt such a connection, first it scared me knowing you are much younger than me. Always a guy would calls me hot, sexy but you make me feel beautiful._' Wiping away her tears with my thumb I cup her cheek with my hand. She could have had so many guys but yet she chooses to be with me. 'Sometimes I think I don't deserve to have you…' straddling me she slowly lays down her head on my chest. Running my fingers through her hair I enjoy the closeness.

'_I can't help but think the same thing every day. First I thought it was merely lust but the closer we got the more my heart started to ache for you. Seeing another girl wanting your attention made me.._' I kiss the top of her head 'Jealous?' sitting back up she gives me a playful glare 'Yes' pouting she looks so cute. Well, I am not any better with the half of my class fanning over her and not to forget Professor Ivashkov. My own damn cousin wanting to get in her pants all the time making me want to beat the shit out of him. 'Don't make that face mister!' sticking out my tongue I cross my eyes 'What face? This face?'. Tickling me in the ribs I start to laugh doing the same to her. Flipping us over I have the urge to kiss her perfectly plump lips. As the kiss gets more heated my hands start to roam over her body.

Both needing friction she grinds against my groin the same time I am rubbing against her heated core. 'You are so beautiful..' I can always see the love in her eyes when she is my mistress. But this time all her walls are down, letting me know she trusts me to take care of her heart. With every kiss, I promise her to never break it. 'I love you so much Roza' kiss ' never want to lose you' kiss' I want to wake up to your face every day 'kiss' make breakfast in the morning 'kiss' worship you till the day I die 'kiss'. Blushing she caresses my cheek '_I love you too Comrade, more than anything in the world_.'

* * *

Stopping for a moment she flips us around so she is the one being back on top again. '_There are many reasons why I love you, not only because of your amazing body_' I blush but also feel my ego is given a boost when she tells me what she thinks of my body. What!? Can't help it! I still want to look good for my sexy goddess. '_You always speak the truth even if it makes you vulnerable. I admire that you show the real Dimitri when you are with me._ ' With Rose, it is like no matter what she listens to every word I say without judging me. She always knows too say the right thing to make me feel better. '_You accept me for who I am, never once did you try to change me. It used to be just a simple word 'Love' but now you give meaning to it.' _ Rose giggles nervously lacing our fingers together '_Every time my phone pings I hope it is you texting me, making feeling like a teenager all over again._' All I can do is look at her in awe as she continues to praise me. I see that she feels very vulnerable by the way she is acting. Normally she radiates authority but with me, she shows her softer side. But never like this, it truly makes my heart swell. Words sometimes speak louder than actions this time making my heart beat faster.

Not so long ago I only planned to seduce her to help me pass her class. Now I can't even picture my life without her in it. '_I love the way your voice sounds when you whisper sweet things to me. That you imagine a future with me in it._' Even when we sit together in complete silence things don't get uncomfortable. When doing nothing at all I love just having her with me cuddled up against me. She calms me down when my temper is getting the best of me. Meeting my uncle she stood by my side lending me her strength. '_Don't cry Dimitri_' without me even noticing tears were silently rolling down my cheek. 'You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Milaya Moya.' I am thankful for my family, having their support when times got difficult. But they never understood me how Rose does, with a single look she is able to decipher my inner thoughts.

* * *

'_The more I get to know you, the more reasons I find why you are the love of my life_.' My heart stutters from the impact of her words. Grabbing a blue velvet box from underneath the quilt my heart hammers in my chest. What is she doing? I…I….I.. control your breathing Dimitri. Her hands are shaking a bit, swallowing loud she keeps looking at it. Don't overthink this, anything could be inside of it. Taking a deep breath Rose looks straight into my eyes with so much intensity I feel goosebumps appear on my skin.

'_I love_

_.. that you always text me before going to bed just to tell me how much you miss me…_

_..how to make me feel like I am the only person in your world…_

_..just how your hands are strong and gentle at the same time.._

_..your voice that is able to soothe me when I am feeling down…_

_..even when we are apart, I can't stop thinking about you….'_

My face is flushed, squirming a little I don't know what to do. I want to kiss her tell her the reasons why I love her too but something is stopping me. Rose caresses my cheek, I lean into her touch feeling how soft her hands are_. _I keep wondering why she is choosing this very moment to say this to me. My heart is thundering loudly in my chest by this point, placing my left hand directly above her heart she is letting me know it is mine. Before I can say anything she puts a finger on my mouth to silence me.

' _I love_

_..That I catch you looking at me in awe like I am the most beautiful person you have ever seen…_

_..that your kisses leave me breathless every time… _

_..you trust me enough to let your guard down showing me your vulnerable side…_

_..how you show your passion and love for me…_

_..that you wrap your arms around me when I sleep making me feel safe..'_

She smiles shyly placing the box in the palm of my hand. I keep looking at the box, then Rose, repeating this several times as my mouth becomes dry. Gulping I open it seeing a key inside of it… What..what.. does this mean? '_D…Dimitri.. Will, will, will you move in with me?_' OMG! OMG! ROSE WANTS TO LIVE TOGETHER! YES! YES! I see she is still looking at me expectantly. That because you still haven't answered her you dumb ass! 'I would love that!' her face lights up. If this is how she asks me to move in with her how would she ask me to marry her? WOW! Slow down a little there buddy you don't want to get ahead of yourself. With Rose, I can't seem to think straight so instead of using words I kiss her tenderly. Her nose, her cheek, her lips slowly moving to her neck. Nuzzling it with my nose I hear her sigh out of contentment. Glad that she chose to wear a wrap dress I am able to take it off without any problems. Kissing her collar bone I notice she has closed her eyes and is biting her lip.

* * *

Since she isn't wearing any underwear so I don't have to stop, so I continue to worship her body. Circling her nipple with the tip of my tongue earns me a soft moan. Making sure the other one doesn't feel left out I gently roll it between my thumb and index finger. Taking my time I nip, nibble, suck on them '_oh god, that feels so good.._' smiling I make my way further down to her stomach. Peppering it with kisses I nudge her legs apart so I can lay in between them. Gently kiss her feet taking off her shoes, then her calf, her inner thigh. She is bucking her hips a little, spreading her legs further I place my hands on her inner thighs keeping her in place. At that very moment, Rose looks down at me with her mouth slightly parted. With my thumbs I spread her wet folds, I flatten my tongue sliding it over her clit. Hissing she threads with her fingers lightly through my hair begging me to keep going.

Chanting my name over and over again she makes it sound like the most beautiful prayer I ever heard. My tongue keeps caressing her swollen clit when I notice she is about to cum I start sucking on it. 'OH FUCK DIMITRI!..' her body is trembling, but instead of giving her some time to breathe I don't stop. So it doesn't take long for her to have another orgasm, her juices wash over my tongue. Moaning I enjoy the taste of her arousal, it is the most addictive thing I ever tasted. Making sure to lap everything up I feel her body convulse a little. Even though I am rock hard, I can easily leave at this seeing how beautiful she looks right now. Her hair is fanned out over the pillow she laying on with her head. Rose has a goofy smile on her face from the blissful state she is in. Laying back next to her she starts to kiss me, soon she thrust her tongue inside my mouth. Moaning her hands start to roam over my chest, my back then she squeezes my ass roughly.

'I love you so much Roza, I want to make love to you… will you let me..' tracing the outline of my lips with her fingers she smiles. '_I love you very much too Comrade, you can always, you have my heart_' unbuttoning my pants she helps me take them off. Discarding my shirt I see her eyes raking over my body. I see her wanting to return the favor but I stop her, tonight is about Rose. Without out losing eye contact, I enter her gently '_You are so big, so perfect….' _ Relishing the feeling of being inside her I move in and out of her slowly. Being connected like this with her is almost like magic, everything around us disappears it is only her and me. Her soft moans, the way her eyes light up, bringing her closer to the edge. The moment we fall over it together is like a sweet symphony is played in the background. As much I want her to be the only one cumming it feels like a perfect ending. Together we are laying here wrapped in each other arms covered with a big blanket gazing at the stars.

Drifting off into a deep sleep I hear her whisper '_tomorrow I will make sure to make you beg for mercy again my little pet…_' I grin 'wouldn't want it any other way' I manage to mumble.


	12. Taste the Rainbow Part One

**Can he guess them all correctly or well he ends up squirming..**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, Taste the Rainbow Part One**

How nice it is to sleep with my love underneath the stares the cold wind waking me up isn't. So I lift up my beautiful goddess bridal style carrying her inside the cabin. Placing her gently on the bed before covering her beautiful body up with a warm blanket. Takes me a moment to find a match and some paper to start the fire. But once I find an old newspaper hoping it doesn't contain an important article I am able to keep the wood burning. Closing the metal door of the fireplace, I leave the glass window slightly open to make sure the smoke won't come back into the cabin. Satisfied I curl up next to her hearing the sound of the wood crackle lulling me back to sleep.

Stretching I mope seeing the spot next to me empty wondering where she is. Putting on sweatpants, a t-shirt I make my way over to the little kitchen area. All kinds of smells enter my noise, fresh bread, wait? Black bread? How on earth was she able to get her hands on that.. Licking my lips I see Rose standing there swaying her hips to the music. Humming along the corners of her mouth start to twitch '_Well hello there Comrade_' she purrs seductively. Dropping the spatula on the floor that she has been holding she bites her finger '_Oeps_'. Bending over slowly she gives me an amazing view of her ass making me groan. I have been so hard these days it is a wonder I didn't keel over and died. Well, what a wonderful death it would be if this is the last image I will ever have. Maybe to have her naked on top of me riding while her beautiful breasts bounce up and down.. Swallowing loud the sweatpants does nothing to hide the massive tent. Giggling Rose wiggles her eyebrows '_Oh my, did I do that my little pet_?' the mocking tone in her voice makes me growl.

Swaying her hips she walks up to me feeding me a piece of black bread. Chewing on it tastes just like my Mama's bread. Seeing the look on my face of confusing she winks '_Teacher secrets_'. Sitting down at the little breakfast bar I see 12 small bowls covered with a piece of cloth. Wanting to check what is in them I get slapped on the hand 'SLAP!' OUCH! Rubbing my hand I pout making her laugh '_Na ah my little pet, those are for a little game we are going to play in a little bit.'_ Feeling giddy I also see my blindfold, small whip, wooden paddle, a ruler and.. groaning I feel my cock twitch. The straps of the bench are loose, my gag is hanging loosely from it beckoning me to lay down. Next to the bowls are 3 dices with different things on them. '_I am pretty sure you have heard of Aphrodisiacs?_' nibbling on my ear I shiver.

'_There are those that will create sexual desire by influencing your mind but also ones that create desire by affecting certain parts of your body. Things that can increases blood flow in the genitalia possibly simulate the feelings of sexual intercourse. Resulting in creating the effect of having the desire to have sex.'_ Smiling she dips the tip of her pinky finger in a shot glass then sucks on it. '_Alcohol is one of them.._' Kissing me deeply I taste the vodka coating the inside of her mouth. Breaking off a piece of stick bread she gently tucks it into my mouth. '_While that can numb your palates, bread can cleanse them or water._' Her long fingernail taps against a glass filled with I assume is water. '_So let's see you if you can tell what they are by tasting them blind. If you give the correct answer you can roll the dices as a reward. But when you get it wrong…_' My heart is rapidly beating in my chest as her hand disappears under my shirt. 'OUCH' pinching my nipple she grins '_You will be punished with whatever you throw with the other dice'_ breathing hard I don't know what I want more.' _It can be in its original form or soaked in water but nothing else will be added to it to change the flavor.' _

Giving her a correct answer will bring me pleasure but so will the wrong one only different. I grunt when Rose roughly squeezes my length a few times. '_Understood_' her eyes meet mine demanding me to answer her. 'No' yanking on my hair her eyes are blazing '_What was that_?' my voice is hoarse 'No'. I expect her to drag me by the hair to spank some sense into me. But my Mistress is more evil than that '_Such a shame I guess I have to take a certain punishment off the other dice._' Mortified I see her grabbing a piece of tape. Dropping to my knees I start to plead 'Please no, no I am sorry Mistress, please! Anything, anything to make it up to you..' Looking down at me she tisks me '_Not so brave anymore now are we hmmm_' grabbing my chin she put her left leg on a tiny stool. On the inside of her thigh, I can see it slick with juices. My face is inches away from it, my mouth is watering wanting to lick it. '_You want to taste it don't you?_' Nodding eagerly I stick out my tongue whimpering when I am pulled back. '_Too bad! Cause you can't! That is what you get for disobeying me._'

With her other hand, two of her fingers scrape up the juices, smirking she then places them in front of my lips. Hesitantly I open my mouth only for her to pull them away putting them in her own mouth. Moaning she sucks on them '_So delicious.._' putting her foot back down she growls '_Let me ask you again my little pet, do you understand?_' nodding my head 'Yes Mistress'. Humming she let's go of my face '_Good then let's being shall we_'. Standing back up I am suddenly bent over the barstool 'SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' I feel my butt cheeks tingle. '_Sit_!' squirming a little I see Rose grinning '_You didn't think you would get off the hook that easy now would you, my pet._.' Biting my lip I try to hold back a moan as she sucks on the soft spot behind my ear.

Rose then puts the blindfold over my eyes '_Do you see anything my little pet_?' Shaking my head no I hear her moving around the bowls. Placing one in front of me a familiar scent enters my nose but I just can't quite place it. 'Can I touch Mistress?' I don't feel a spoon so I either have to do it with my fingers or use my mouth. Her nails gently scratch my back making me shiver '_You may_'. Place both my hands on the smooth surface of the counter, slide them slowly closer to the middle until I feel the ceramic bowl. Making sure not to tip it over I place my left hand against the side. Slowly dipping my finger in the substance I realize it is a powder. My mind somehow expected it to be a seed, make my finger wet so some of it will stick to it then I lick it off. It tastes like, licorice? Or is it fennel no that's not it, maybe 'Anise?'. Getting closer to my ear her breathe tickles my neck '_the aroma alone is particularly stimulating for a woman'. _Rose takes a deep breath while rubbing herself against my leg.

* * *

'_Want to make it a little bit more interesting my little pet_?' trailing kisses along the side of my jaw all I am able to do is nod. Giggling a bit she nuzzles my neck with the tip of her nose making me purr. '_If you can guess 9 out of the 12 bowls correctly I will do whatever you want for a day'_ my head snaps up in her direction making her laugh a little. '_But if I win you have to wear an outfit of my choosing all day_' Oh fuck! I bet I will be wearing a maids outfit all day including pumps. Good luck finding them in my size though, err she probably will without any problems. I love these little bets, god it is so tempting to do… '_Going once, going twice…_' quick say something 'YES!' nibbling on my ear she starts rubbing my crotch. '_Think of the possibilities_…' oh I am thinking of them all right all of them included her and me in very challenging positions. The books I got for my birthdays will be very useful for this. Oh shit, I am drooling again! Quickly wiping it away I hope she didn't see it.

She places an oddly shaped spoon in my right hand telling me to keep it straight. Somehow I have the feeling I won't like this, opening my mouth I feel something slimly slide in. GROSS! Of fuck what on earth is this? Seawater, ugh it tastes horrible I really want a shot of vodka. Don't understand how this can even arouse a person. Come on Dimitri what can possibly makes you want to spit it out after eating it. 'Oyster?' cause it doesn't taste like caviar that's for sure that is another kind of saltiness. '_Very good_' she purrs then gives me a piece of bread that I eagerly eat. I hope the next thing is nothing like this or I will get queasy. Hearing a bowl I am somewhat relieved. '_They are very effective in releasing hormones like testosterone or estrogens_.' Maybe, covered with cheese or breadcrumbs but I am never eating those things ever again!

Careful not to spill anything I repeat the same action as last time with my hands. Only this time it is a liquid that doesn't taste familiar at all. Well, it is a bit mushroomy but gives a slightly bitter after taste. Really have to guess now hoping to get it right 'Turmeric?' by the sound of her voice I got it wrong. '_So close.. but no it is saffron my little pet. Looks like one for me, oooh and punishment is in order._' My cock twitches hearing a smacking sound of a whip crackle against one of the barstools. '_Cleopatra used to bathe in a bathtub filled with saffron-infused milk. It also increases the motility or movement of the sperm making them swim a faster_' Maybe I should drink the whole bowl then, grabbing it I take a big sip making her hiss. '_Eager to make a baby my little slave_' blushing I am glad that my eyes are covered. '_Cause I do like the sound of that'_ my mouth feels dry not really knowing what to say. It makes me happy that she wants to have children with me. '_Your cute when you blush_' how she is able to make me squirm so easily. '_In time we will Milyy Moy_' smiling shyly I feel her giving me a loving kiss on the lips. 'I would really like that Milaya Moya.'

* * *

This time I hear a plate instead of a bowl, touching it I can feel it is long like a breadstick. But instead of it being hard it soft, I think I know what it is. Taking a bite it tastes a bit like broccoli 'Asparagus' smiling brightly there is no way I have this wrong. Humming '_That it is, the high levels of potassium in there are linked to the production of sex hormones. Although the shape can be very suggestive as well of course._' Letting me know which genitalia it represents she plants a firm kiss on it. Tilting my head back I groan feeling a bit of pre-cum dribble out no doubt leaving a wet spot on my pants. Starting to think the bowls are for the show as a straw is pressed against my lips. OH MY GOD! GROSSSSS! Coughing, it is nothing like a delicious smoothie it is like a nutty wood flavor. Thank god she gives me a bucket cause this is horrible! I have the feeling that this one of those I will epically fail with 'Weetabix'. Certainly, know it is not but I need to say something. With an evil laugh, she strokes my arm I feel my eyes narrow '_Maca' _Who?_ 'It is a root that boosts the libido, in South America, it is called "The Peruvian Viagra". _' So that means I have guessed two incorrect already, crap I can only afford two more now.

'_This one is a bit warm so be careful.._' putting my hands around it I start to blow on it. Smelling it I need to hold back a grin because of Babushka I know what this is. Carefully take a sip, the bitter-spiciness rolls over my tongue making it tingle a bit 'Red Ginseng'. I hear her wanting to say too bad but then hear her gasp surprised. Yeah, baby, you can't fool me with this one! Taking a large gulp of water I prepare myself for the next one praying to guess the right thing. _'I am impressed my little pet, the next one should be easy to guess.'_ As Rose puts it in my mouth I feel it melt on my tongue, chocolate never has tasted this good. Just to be specific 'Dark Chocolate' savoring the bitter taste currently coating my taste buds I smile. Ok, so 7 down 5 more to go let's hope the others are just as easy. ' _It contains phenylethylamine a stimulant that elicits excitement, it is also good for the heart of course.'_

* * *

Giving me another spoon I am already worried about the content, SWEET BABY JESUS! HOT! HOT! HOT! 'YEBAT!' sticking my tongue out of my mouth I feel like a dog. Coughing I do my best not to grab the glass of water cause it will only make it worse. Quickly she gives me another spoon, I put it in my mouth glad to find it is sugar. It cools down my mouth instantly, first, it is a bit sweet but soon the spiciness took over. 'Chili pepper' I can hear her smirk '_Capsaicin is what makes it spicy, this stimulates the nerve endings on the tongue. Which then releases epinephrine or adrenaline, this is the chemical that increases your heart rate and releases endorphins._' Can't imagine myself licking that off her body I rather do that with the chocolate.

Placing down a bowl my hand finds something shaped like a nut? Now the question is which one.. The moment I put a few in my mouth her hands slides inside my pants. Jerking me off my brains get foggy forgetting all about the thing I am currently tasting. No fair! That is cheating, I pout when she stops but grin when I notice a piece got stuck in the hollow of my cheek. 'Pistachio' cursing under her breath knowing her plan failed I bite the inside of my cheek. All of a sudden I hear her rub her hands together like she has an idea. This time it is big, chewing it I know it is a nut but no clue which one. Besides the creaminess and crunchiness, I really have no idea. The look on my face must have said enough cause I can hear her do a happy dance. Groaning I know I can't make any more mistakes now or no fulfilling another fantasy for me. ' _Brazilian nut, it contains selenium stimulating the production of healthy sperm, making it one of the best aphrodisiacs_.' Wiggling my eyebrows she confirms again that I am definitely not alone in the desire to have a baby soon. Fuck I don't know if it is all the things I am tasting but damn I need to have some kind of release soon. My pants are very uncomfortable rubbing against my throbbing cock.

The rustling of a bag catches my attention, hearing the sound of a bowl being put down the first thing pops in my mind is that she is giving me a salad. These leaves, however, have a different shape then for example arugula. Mineral taste confirms what my nose is smelling 'Spinach' how on earth is this .. '_Contains lots of folic acids, which can help increase fertility and boost your libido_'. If I remember correctly Karolina took it in pill form before getting pregnant. Mama always suspected that she got pregnant only to become a mom. Still, think the ass could have supported her with Paul if I ever find that bastard... But she won't mention his name, knowing very well I will pay him a little visit.

* * *

Come on Dimitri just two more you can do this! Concentrate don't let the beautiful woman standing beside you distract. '_If you let me win I will let you take me 10 minutes before my class starts_' almost choking on my own spit. Dammit! She really is playing dirty! So badly want to do that.. '_Bend me over on my desk while you pound into me. Your thick cock in my tight pussy hitting me in all the right places…_' Focus! Tell her Yes, I mean NO NO! Remember you can do other things when you win.. 'No' my voice is hoarse, nibbling on my ear her tongue slowly thrust into it. Groaning I grab the counter hoping to stay upright. '_Are you sure my little pet.._' the sultry tone in her voice isn't helping either. Stay strong! 'No..' stroking my chest I am pretty sure she has more up her sleeve. Little vixen that is what she is!

'_Too bad, I would have even let you take me in that tight little ass of mine_' bite my tongue to prevent myself from cursing out loud. I can hear her smirk as she gives me a teaspoon. It is filled with some power I soon realize when I put it in my mouth. The herb has a similar taste to celery, bit sweet also nutty no doubt in my mind 'Fenugreek' this time thanks to my mother that I know. She gets some leaves regularly from the garden of Oksana then puts them in the freezer for the winter. ' _It may help boost sexual desire and arousal in both men and women._' So close, so close I can almost taste my prize.. '_I must say my little pet you have got more correct then I would have expected. So maybe I should make the last one a bit more difficult._' I KNEW IT! Rose takes off the blindfold, there is a bowl with whipped cream and the other full with chunks of watermelon. '_Which one of these is the aphrodisiac_' purring she scoops a little bit of whip cream up with her finger. Sucking it off she moans, then kisses me deeply thrusting her tongue into my mouth. I bet it tastes even better licking it from her wet pussy.. But somehow it seems to be too obvious to choose that. Coming up for her air her lips are swollen 'Watermelon' it is out of my mouth before I even realize it….

**Weetabix = **Whole grain wheat breakfast cereal


	13. Taste the Rainbow Part Two

**Rose is trying to distract him will he fall for it**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, Taste the Rainbow Part Two**

'_Are you sure baby_?' raking her fingers over the scalp of my head I purr. Nipping at my earlobe I close my eyes enjoying her touch. 'Stopppp ppp' the tip of Rose her tongue slowly enters my ear while her hands stroke my thigh. '_Stop what my little pet..?' _the sound of her voice alone makes me shiver as it is filled with seductiveness. '_Why don't we first play with these naughty dices a little before you give me your final answer.._' Letting them roll around in the palm of her hand she smirks. '_But first I am going to change my clothes. Be. Right. Back.._' tapping my nose she winks swaying her hips while walking to the bathroom. Closing the door I hear all kinds of sounds making me nervous. Drumming with my fingers on the counter my stomach is still rumbling a bit. Grabbing some eggs I crack them in a bowl, add chopped spring onions and some diced bell peppers. Mixing it I pour it into the frying pan distracting myself a little by humming. She is messing with your head Dimitri.. don't let this temptress steer you away from the ultimate prize.

After 10 minutes, still nothing, hearing the shower run I gulp.. does she want me to join her? Shaking my head no, she would have called for me then. Taking the pan off the heat I put the omelet on a plate. Scratching the back of my neck I keep walking back and forth between the bathroom door and kitchen. Fiddling a bit with the doorknob I can feel she locked it. DAMMIT! Walking back to the kitchen I sigh, using a fork I start eating. I am pretty sure I am going to need the energy today. Making a plate for Rose as well I toast a few pieces of bread. She really thought of everything fully stocking the kitchen with all kinds of things. Being the tidy person that I am I start to clean, putting things back into the fridge. I drop a fork when I hear her moan '_That feels so good, mmmm Dimitri wish it were your fingers inside my wet tight pussy._' Groaning I feel my cock twitch agreeing with her. '_My nipples are so nice and hard aching to be nibbled on by you…_'

I want to bite, pinch them, clamp my mouth around them until she screams. God, her moans are getting louder I grip the mug a little too hard. Checking my hand I am glad there is no piece of ceramic in it. Clearing my throat, I throw it away pretending nothing happened making note of it to replace it. I think it is better not to come near anything fragile at the moment. '_It tastes so good.., if you were here right now with me I would shove your face between my legs. Let you lick all of those juice who are now just dripping down my leg._' Clenching my fist I need to breathe before I break down the door. Would really like to use the cabin again in the near future. Don't think Christian and Lissa would appreciate it if I remodeled the place. Just have to pretend I don't hear anything, think of something else. Closing my eyes I imagine Babushka in a bikini making me want to gag. '_I am going to fuck you so good my little pet.. just say the right word I am all yours._'

* * *

Well, that worked for a full 5 seconds, there is no way it is going down anytime soon now. Rubbing the massive bulge in my sweatpants I am close to giving up. Come on Dimitri, you didn't eat those nasty things to come up empty-handed. You are a man for god sakes capable of '_I bet you can fill me up really good.._' My head snaps up in the direction of the bathroom as I hear the door open. FUCK she was playing with me, her hair isn't wet or even damp. Her outfit, however, changed making me swallow loudly. As my eyes rake over her body I see that everything Rose is wearing is edible. A garter, G-string, and bra all made out of those little pieces of sweet candy. On her abdomen are small tattoos I am pretty sure weren't there before. ~**Lick this**~, ~**Bite me**~ the words aren't really helping. Cause I would love to do all of those things with every part of her body. Turning around my jaw drops when one of her left butt cheek it says ~**Spank me~**. Some of them are little red hearts or arrows that point at the direction of her hardened peaks. ~**Go4it!~** everywhere I look is making my head spin.

The evil smirk on her face tells me she knows exactly what she is doing. Walking over to me she kisses me, thrusting her tongue inside my mouth. Sucking on it I can taste that she already had a few herself. My fingers are itching to touch her but that means I am taking her offer. Biting my bottom lip I growl 'You look fucking delicious' my voice is very husky what is pleasing her '_Don't I know it my little pet..' _Kissing the corner of my mouth I moan, I am so lucky to have this woman as my girlfriend. '_Aww you made me breakfast _' right away she starts eating moaning with every bite she takes. I know I am a good cook but I am pretty sure she is doing to tease me more. Licking her fingers she puts the plate in the sink. '_Let's mix it up a little, with every two rewards comes a punishment, that seems like a very good idea to me_.'

* * *

Doing a come hither movement with her finger she rolls the dice on a large wooden tray. Picking them up I throw them feeling my heartbeat increase ~**suck nipple~ **smirking she motions me for me to throw again. ~**bite thigh~ **her eyes go from my legs to my chest '_Take your shirt off.._' Throwing it on the floor she pushes me towards a chair. Sitting down she straddles me as her lips in case my right nipple. Sucking on it I feel her tongue taunting it, my legs are shaking thinking about what she is going to do next. Dropping between my legs gracefully she spreads them but leaving my pants on. Wasting no time she starts biting almost nibbling on my inner thigh. It is so close to my cock that I can feel her warm breath tickling it. Standing back up she puts the tray on my lap smirking. It is no longer the two dice from before they are now replaced by the one for **punishments**. Rolling it ~**20 swats**~ my breath hitches when I see an extra set appear out of nowhere. ~**wooden paddle**~ licking my lips I throw the third ~**bare**~. '_TURN AROUND_!' leaning against the wall she yanks down my pants making my cock bounce up and down. ' SMACK!' 'SMACK!' ' SMACK!' 'SMACK!' ' SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' ' SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' ' SMACK!' 'SMACK!' pulling it back up my ass is on fire but the vibrations feel so good in my groin.

Switching them again ~**massage neck~ ** now that is a very nice reward ~**nip lips~ **leaning forward she starts right away. First, my upper lip going from the corner of my mouth all the way to the other side. Then switching to my bottom lip repeating the same movement. Standing behind me she pulls me back down onto the chair making me groan. Squirming a little first from the pain however it is long forgotten when her hands start massaging my neck. Rose places the tips of two fingers on the back of my neck where my neck and shoulders meet. Pressing it firmly she holds them in place for a moment then releases it when my muscles start to relax. Then using rolling, pressing and squeezing motions with her hands on the muscles at the back of my neck, I am in heaven. Kissing the back of my neck I groan out of protest when she stops. I hope she will do this more often especially when coming home from a long day. Gladly give her a massage as well, of course, I love to pleasure her in any way I possibly can. Having my hands on that luscious body of hers is a reward on its own.

* * *

Without giving it much thought I throw the other dice again ~**gel**~ well that doesn't sound like a punishment. ~ **10 minutes**~ grinning she grabs a small tube and a towel? '_Lay down on the floor naked_' gulping I do as she says. Rose first puts the towel on my abdomen then starts rubbing the gel on the tip of my now hard rock cock. Closing my eyes I enjoy her touch trying not to buck with my hips. Then it starts to tingle making my eyes widen, it feels like all my nerves ending have been activated. Setting the time on her mobile she grins '_I wondered how long it would take for you to notice_.' If that isn't intensive enough she starts jerking me off and with this gel, it doesn't take long for an orgasm to build up. '_Oops, did I forget to mention your not allowed to cum_' the evil chuckle at the end reminds that this is a punishment. Oh god, oh god, this is so bad, how on earth am I supposed to stop this. Clenching my fist, gritting my teeth I try to think of other things. Yeah not working at all, no matter what I do the gel makes me lose focus. 'Please Mistress, please.., can I cum, oh pleaseee…' shaking her head no I become desperate.

My jaw is trembling, squeezing my eyes shut I pray for the timer to go off. Her hand is slowing down making me relax a little. But I should have known better, wrapping her lips around my shaft she starts humming really loud. 'I… ohhhh…Mistress.. I can't.. I can't…. _beep beep beep_' everything stops my eyes snap open. Wanting to get the gel off it before I explode I have a slight problem is that even the smallest touch will do just that. Conflicted I don't know what to do '_Time for you to roll the dice my little pet_'. Wanting to object she doesn't give me much of a choice keeping me in place. Whimpering I throw them ~**suck ?~ ** what does that mean? '_My my my, seems you are in luck that means you get to choose._' Not needing to think about that I point at what I want to be sucked. '_Not very fussy are we my little slave_' want to grab her by the hair and shove in her mouth on it. Hiss when she starts swirling her tongue around the tip '_All for me, it is going to taste so good when I suck it.._' bobbing her head up and down her lips are tightly wrapped around it.

* * *

It truly was the shortest blowjob I have ever gotten but the feeling is beyond euphoric. With big spurts, I fill that sexy little mouth of hers easily. Panting it takes a moment for I am able to think straight. One more punishment or is it two? She still hasn't let me know if it is the correct answer. Something doesn't add up in my mind '_Are you ready for your next punishment_' . With shaking hands, I grab the tray ~**vibration~** and then the most glorious thing happens ~**chair~**followed by ~**20 minutes**. I have to do everything in my power not to smile. It is similar to one of those massage chairs that you see in the mall. Only this one is very special, there is a hole in it to put your stiff member through. But titled forward enough I am completely at her mercy on display. My arms tied together, my legs strapped to the "armrest" that keeps my legs apart.

Everything about it excites me, as she tightens the straps so I am no longer able to move. Her nails scrape over my spine making me shiver. Putting the gag in my mouth she looks at me from a distance admiring her work. The look in her eyes excites me, I have waited for this moment. Hearing vibrations I close my eyes knowing very well what her next move is. Pushing the plug all the way in I grunt making her chuckle. Rolling it between her fingers I see the ring that is all too familiar. Sliding it down all the way to my swollen sack. She then drags a chair to the front so she can look me in the eyes. The last strap prevents me to move my head. Fiddling with both remotes she cocks her head to the right. Turning on the ring my eyes roll in the back of my head. Only thing I am able to hear is the things she whispers in my ears.

'_Your mine to play with, such a dirty little slut_' Rose clicks on the button increasing the vibration of both the torture devices. Don't even hear her get up, my eyes snap open when I feel an extra device against the inside of my thigh. Every inch it comes closer to my butt cheeks it intensives the vibration already going on between them. '_Remember the Sacrum… such a delicate little spot..'_ Placing it against it I want to curse beg her to stop. All the comes out are mumblings '_What was that? You want more…?_' she does it again FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! attempting to growl I am spanked 'SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' chuckling she leans down closer to my ear nibbling on it '_Tisk tisk no growling, all though spanking is a form of vibrations also isn't it..?'_ When I finally get a look of what she is holding it looks like a big wand.

'_How will it feel against your F-spot_' she hums ' _Let's give it a try shall we.._' slowly she moves it closer. Placing it ever so lightly against the spot just below the underside of the tip of my cock making me moan loud. HOLY FUCK! My eyes are pleading with her begging her to stop or let me cum. '_So eager, begging for more.. tut tut I am spoiling you today_' I feel like I am back in the bedroom when she was rattling my cage. Commanding me to let go, I fucking love it! '_Look how sensitive it is, so ready for me.._' biting her index finger her eyes darken.

* * *

Taking off my gag I swallow some of the excess spit. She turns off the plug and ring '_but I owe my little pet two rewards still_' taking off the straps my cock is throbbing. I am painfully hard making it difficult to take off the ring but she somehow manages. Grunting I kiss her deeply pressing her against the wall. 'I love you, Roza..' Looking into her eyes I grab the same dice 'I think I need to be punished for what I am about to do' licking her lips I see a twinkle in her eyes. ~**15 swats~ **the second, third I whisper in her ear 'bare, whip' she moans loud. Rubbing her legs together she hisses '_Excellent choice Mister Belikov!_'

Hearing the leather crack against the wooden chair makes the hair at the back of my neck stand up. '_I suggest you stand on all fours then_' my heart is hammering in my chest. 'SPANK!' SPANK!' SPANK!' Fuck yeah! 'SPANK!' SPANK!' SPANK!' SPANK!' SPANK!' SPANK!' SPANK!' my voice is pretty much hoarse now 'More!' hear her hum in contentment 'SPANK!' SPANK!' SPANK!' SPANK!' SPANK!' the moment she stops I pick her up with a roar. Throwing her on the bed she giggles, something in my mind starts to click Anise, Oyster, Asparagus, Dark Chocolate, Red Ginseng, Chili, Pistachio, Spinach, Fenugreek. That little minx I don't need to have the last one correct I already have 9. Smirking she can see I figured it out. ' _However_, you are_ correct my little pet, Watermelon is an aphrodisiac the citrulline in it increases the blood flow, blood vessel relaxation and sexual arousal._' Licking one of the tattoos on her stomach I taste it.

Leaning closer to her ear 'I won…' already plotting my revenge!


	14. Choices, Choices, Choices…

**Very aware that Eddie doesn't have a sibling but for the story, he does have one.**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, Choices, Choices, Choices…**

After having an amazing weekend together the finals at St. Vladimir's have started. Glad I survived the first week I was slightly grouchy missing my mistress. One more week then I am officially moving in with her, Rose has been a bit secretive about changes she made in the house. What makes me damn curious she is teasing me every time sending me a picture of her on a piece of furniture. Letting me choose between fabrics only leaving out what it is for. When I was waiting in her office I saw a folder laying on her desk. Contemplating for several minutes what to do I looked inside only to find a small note on top of it. ~Tisk tisk Little Pet, 20 swats~ believe me when I say, my ass is still a bit sore.

Should have known but I was so eager to know more! Moping a bit I make my way home, Rose, unfortunately, has a meeting so I won't see her again until tomorrow. Also, I try to be at home more since I told my mother I am moving cause she got really emotional. Telling everybody her little boy was leaving the nest. Think the freezer is full of black bread, stroganoff and other food telling me to take it with me. She wants me to eat right, no matter how many times I tell her I won't starve she insist. Got worse when mama got Rose her phone number offering to stop by to cook, clean anything she needs.

She is however very proud I am going to study more after college thanking Rose. Asking a million times what she likes, well that's how her cabinets are now full of homemade jam groaning I can't believe my mother. She said I quote '_Maybe your mother can make **one** jar of that delicious Varenye we had at Christian's and Lissa's.'_ What my mother heard '_We need a lifetime supply of the special Russian jam we had last time'_ exactly what Rose said. Shaking my head I walk into the kitchen hoping not to smell any more strawberries. '_Dimka, you have a visitor waiting in your room'_ that will be Ivan he said that he urgently has to talk to me. Please don't let it be about his latest conquest or needing advice on seducing an older woman. Walking through the hallways at school I feel like a god every guy's eyes are me bulging out of their sockets. When they saw me kissing Professor Hathaway they all stood there with their mouths open. Mason looked very jealous, Eddie couldn't stop staring every other guy is high fiving me. What pretty much explains the massive grin I have on my face, the girls well that is a whole different story.

* * *

Couldn't stop laughing when Avery came to school wearing a similar outfit as Rose. She then tried to seductively suck on a lollipop what looked more like drool on a stick. GROSS! Then she makes it worse by saying '_I have just as much experience as Professor Hathaway so you know where to find me.._' gagging I tried to bite the inside of my cheek only I still replied 'The number of dicks you had inside you doesn't count as experience. They only guarantee an STD every time they visit you…' Let's just say after that statement I saw several guys leave the cafeteria. Guess they felt the need to get themselves checked. Totally worth the cup of soda she dumped on my head. Walking into the kitchen I breathe a sigh of relieve when I see my mother is making dinner. Seeing 8 plates on the table I assume Ivan invited himself to eat with us.

Taking off my shirt ready to take a shower I open the door with my foot ' Mu-dak (shithead) couldn't you wait a day to talk about where you want to put your dick in next' a giggle catches me off guard. There on my bed is Rose laying seductively only wearing a raincoat reading a small notebook. Gulping I know exactly what is in there, the day of my birthday I wrote down several scenes. Couldn't decide so I hoped in the future I can do all the other fantasies I have in mind. '_My. my. my little pet such a dirty mouth_' doing a coming hither movement with her finger I bite my lip. Moving closer she pounces on me like a predator catching its prey. '_SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' bad boy, such a bad boy, 'SMACK!' SMACK!' SMACK!' don't you dear call me a shithead 'SMACK! 'SMACK! 'SMACK! SMACK!'_ OEF!

* * *

'_Anything you need Dimka? Would you and Roza like something to drink?' _grinning she pushes me on the bed straddling me. Rubbing herself against me she slowly unbuttons the coat revealing she is not wearing much at all. Groaning I hold on to her waist as she is dry humping me, well dry not so much I can feel she is very wet. In fact, my jeans are soaked, hearing footsteps approach my heart is hammering in my chest. '_Is everything ok? I am going to the store to pick up Sonya do you need any condoms?'_ OMG! Is my mother really asking me this right now! '_It is perfectly healthy dear, no need to be embarrassed better safe than sorry.' _Rose isn't stopping moving her hips in a circular motion making my eyes roll in the back of my head. '_Unless you are planning on making new grandbabies._'

Freeing my erection from its confines I shake my head no, pleading with her. Smirking evilly she nods her head wrapping her head around my shaft. Jerking me off roughly I bite my lip so hard trying not to moan. But still one manages to escape 'Pleasseeee…' it is meant for Rose but my mother thinks it is for her. '_No problem dear, I will take a big box of the dark ones_' beet red, still turned on, hard as a rock I pray that she leaves. Hear her, praise the lord walk away saying something in Russian to Paul, glad she is taking him with her. Do not need him barging in on his uncle playing with his auntie. Like the sound of that Auntie Roza… I hiss when she slowly slides my dick inside of her but leaves a few inches out. Riding me like that I have to resist the urge to slam her down on '_DIMMMKAAAAAA! Mama told me to ask you if you needed 12,24 or 36?_' Oh for 'FUCKKKKKK!' that very moment Rose slams my throbbing dick completely inside of her. Nuzzling my neck she starts purring '_Answer your little sister my pet, how many do you want?'_ Gulping I have the feeling she isn't talking about the number of condoms. With a hoarse voice I manage to say '12…' grinning she nibbles on my earlobe purring 'A_re you surreeeee?_'.

Moaning, I hear the doorknob jiggling making me yell 'THIRTY-SIX!' mortified I don't know what I just agreed on. Nipping on my jaw she kisses me deeply then speeds up riding me faster. Holding on to the bed I hear it creak cursing on my breath. Shaking I feel that within seconds I am going to explode. Deliberately she is clenching her muscle on the inside, tightening herself around my shaft even more this way. A loud moan with her name escapes my lips 'ROZAAA FUCK!' coming hard I am panting. A squeal comes from the other side of the door '_OMG are you making out in their!_' not able to speak I throw my shoes against the door hoping Vika gets the message.

* * *

Cuddling up to me she lays her head against my chest 'I thought you had a meeting, not that I am not glad you are here.' Rose smiles gives my peck on the lips '_Well you did very good on your English exam so I thought you deserved a little treat._' Happy I made my girlfriend proud I grin holding her close to me. Wonder how she knows that since Professor Petrov is the one that is going to grade it. Did she take a look in the database? _'Your mother was so nice to let me in with the promise I will stay for dinner_' she giggles '_But reading this…_' grabbing the little notebook she starts reading several of the pages.

' _I want to have her dressed up in a school uniform pretending to be her teacher as she tries to get out of detention._' Sliding over me to get off the bed she rubs herself against me a few times. What is this woman trying to do to me, I still need to sleep here a few nights. I am pretty sure I will break the bed if she keeps this up. Bending over extra slow she reaches into a duffel bag pulling out a schoolgirls outfit. My jaw drops as my cock twitches, I pictured her in it so many times is this really happening? '_Also liked, I can't get the image out of my head as my Roza is dressed in a naughty nun outfit while I fuck her brains out_.' FUCK! When did she read this? No way she is able to make the customs appear out of thin air or is it a lucky guess. A twinkle in her eyes says the best is still to come, neatly laying the others aside she smirks. A FREAKING FRENCH MAIDS OUTFIT complete with all the accessories, putting my face in the pillow I groan. Why is she torturing me like this? '_I wish my vixen would put on a slutty maids outfit while I tell her to suck my cock._'

Cocking her head to the right her tongue runs over her front teeth. '_Choices, choices, choices so many to pick from.. or is my little pet willing to pay a price._' My cock is already bobbing agreeing with her, fucking traitor! '_I think 12 spankings for the schoolgirl's outfit'_ swallowing hard my heart is hammering in my chest. '_ Or 24 spankings for the naughty nun outfit'_ tapping her chin she smirks _'36 spankings with a paddle for the maid's outfit_'. Growling I see an evil gleam in her eyes '_Let me think… 60 spankings for all the outfits._' GODDAMMIT! A battle is going on in my head, of course, I want all of them! Raking my eyes over the outfits I keep telling myself to pick one. HAH! She did this on purpose, I am will surely make a note of this when punishing her for last weekend. Didn't forget it, I still have the day she owes me where Rose is going to be my slave. Can't I just make her wear these things then? Mmm but I want it now! So many other possibilities flash through my mind.

* * *

'All of them' my accent is so thick at the moment it sounds more like a moan. '_Did I say they are all done with a wooden paddle_' putting her hand on her mouth she does a fake oops. Groaning I already feel my ass burning but it is going to be fucking worth it! Waiting patiently she tisks me '_Na ah, before you get a treat you have to pay the price for it_' Bending over I brace myself _'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!'_ then it stops. Surprised I look back at her seeing her getting dressed in the little tight school uniform. The plaid skirt is so short that she only has to bend over a little for me to see that juicy ass. Buttons nearly pop of the blouse that desperately tries to keep her breast together. Putting her hair in a sloppy bun she puts as a finishing touch a red lollipop in her mouth. Wiggling her eyebrows she is holding a large wooden ruler.

Drooling a bit I can't believe what I am seeing, posing she licks her lips. '_What are you waiting for Comrade I thought you wanted pictures to jerk off too._' My eyes almost pop out of my head, Is she for real? Throwing everything out of my backpack I fumble with unlocking my mobile phone. Snapping pictures like crazy making sure to put them in a special folder with a code. My cock is throbbing like crazy '_so fucking hot_!' So badly want to touch her sadly it isn't part of the deal. '_Now bend over!_' gulping I do as I am told _'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!'_ damn she is using the ruler _'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!'_. So hard right now I think my brain is no longer being supplied with blood at the moment.

Rose is taking it off slowly making me groan loudly. '_Let's see…_' Apart from the cowl, white cap with a black veil attached to the back it the rest will give a priest a heart attack. The top part of the tunic is made from mesh with black crosses barely covering her nipples. Bottom is made out of latex tightly clinging to her amazing body. I am so close to coming that my balls are starting to hurt badly needing a release.

* * *

Those black stiletto's in combination with the stockings, JEZUS! Pouting '_Oh father, I am afraid that I have sinned what ever shall I do?' _My mouth goes slack 'FUCK ME!' grinning she bites her index finger '_But I thought you said that you wanted to spank me while I confessed my sins_' silently I am thanking God for sending such a divine creature my way. 'Yebat!' sitting on the bed I feel my erection pressed up against my stomach. Laying over my knees as a naughty child Rose moans wiggling her ass. 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' you are a dirty little whore 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' I see her thighs are slick with juices. '_I have to confess that I have been fantasizing about your hard dick. Can't help it I want it so badly inside my tight wet pussy.'_ Gladly pound into her wearing this costume damn I so badly want to run my tongue between those rosy butt cheeks.

'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' 'SMACK!' the tip of my cock is wet from pre-cum dribbling out. 'Please mistress can I taste your juices?' pretty sure she is going to say no. '_Will that mean my sins are forgiven_?' don't even have to think about that. 'YES!' leaning forward I plunge my tongue between her legs lapping them all up. Spreading them a little further I start fucking her with it. '_Oh god, keep going you little slut_' happy to comply with her request. Sucking on her swollen bud Rose starts bucking her hips making it difficult to breathe. Increasing the pace I am pleased how quickly I am making her cum. Keeping my mouth latched to her pussy her juices wash over my tongue. Both panting she gets up motioning with her finger for me to turn around. _'SPANK!' 'SPANK' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' SPANK!' SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' ' SPANK!' _

My ass is throbbing, I am going to have a nice imprint on it hope I am able to sit tomorrow. Preparing myself I hear ruffling of clothing. Seeing it my mind is on the test screen they used to have on TV. Or the one when the connection is lost either way my brain stopped working. Warm liquid is spilling out of my cock, she didn't even touch me or say anything. Just standing there in the outfit made me fucking cum. '_Tisk tisk tisk now I have to clean the bed such a naughty boy._' The little black dress with white trim, the half apron with ruffles, black lace headpiece. A chocker, feather duster, fishnet stockings yeah she can clean my room every day like this. 'OMG please pinch that I am not dreaming' OUCH! Twisting both my nipples she grinning looking at me expectantly. Reluctantly I turn around, not because of the spanking though. No, the fact I have to take my eyes off her for a moment. The view is just so mouth-watering I never want her to take it off.

* * *

'_SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK! 'SPANK!' SPANK' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!'_ moaning the vibrations go right to my groin. Hearing the bedroom door open I am mortified stumbling I see it is Rose. Where is she going? OMG, she is not actually going to clean I hope. Not here I mean, our house I would be perfectly fine with. Getting up I find her leaning against the door of the bathroom stroking herself with the duster. Hearing the front door open I push her inside with my heart hammering in my chest. Trying to calm down she turns on the shower '_I am such a dirty girl aren't I master? Think that I need to be washed to get all the dust off me._' Not even bothering to take her clothes off she pulls away the shower curtain stepping inside. Oh lord, Rose in a French maids outfit, fucking hot! Her in it underneath the shower? I am in heaven can someone give me a hallelujah? '_DIMKA! DUDE?_' oh you got to be kidding me? Does every just have a key?

Hear the bathroom door open 'What do you want IVAN!' want to tell him to go away but a pair of lips stop me. Looking down my eyes glaze over as I see her sucking my dick. Taking the silence as permission to enter I hear him close the lid of the toilet seat. He sounds nervous ' _D, I don't know how to say this to you.._' what the hell is going on. '_You see I have been crushing on this girl that that is 3 years younger than me'_ age is simply a number I have proven that. Although there are limitations of course, in this case, I don't see the problem. My vixen starts to suck hard as my complete length disappears into her sexy mouth. '_Her brother has been my best friend for ages now I don't want to lose him._' Always thought I was his only one but I guess he and Eddie got really close these past weeks. Only his sister is 4 years younger, wait he doesn't have a younger sister only an older one.

'_I really like her D I would like to have your permission to date her_' that very moment Rose thrust two fingers into my rear. 'Oh god, YESSSSSS' hissing I throw my head back as it becomes foggier from all the pleasure she is giving me. '_Thanks man, that means a lot it will make Vika very happy too…_' placing my hands against the cold titles I feel I am going to cum. '_I am going to wait in your room until you're done._' Nodding it hasn't quite reached my brains what he just told me. Before it starts to click Rose points up to the corner of the shower where I see a little go pro camera hanging. OH FUCK! Letting go of my dick with a pop I squirt all over her. The sight alone is enough to become hard again within seconds. Pulling her up I turn her around entering her from behind roughly pounding into her. Slipping my hand between her thighs I start playing with her clit. Cumming hard I feel her squirt sending me over the edge a second time. Looking up at the camera I smirk, peeling off her outfit I start to wash her properly.

* * *

Getting out of the shower to dry off I hear Ivan shriek like a little girl '_DUDE WHAT IS THE STICKY STUFF ON YOUR BEDSHEET!_' followed by a loud gasp '_JEZUS ROSE WEARS THIS STUFF FOR YOU!_' grinning I see he is holding the nurse outfit in his hand. Send him downstairs not wanting him to see my beautiful mistress naked. Looking at the pictures on my mobile I groan, then I see a message with a few of her in the schoolgirl's outfit. Turning around she is wiggling her eyebrows '_On all four my little pet! Quickly or I am going to punish you even more later..' _

'_SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK! 'SPANK!' SPANK' 'SPANK!' __'SPANK!' 'SPANK!'_ then leaning close to my ear she whispers '_The rest you will get before going to bed' _ my eyes light 'you are staying?' kissing the tip of my nose she smiles lovingly '_Yes I sleep horribly without my __milyy moy __by my side' _pouting she looks so cute. Nuzzling her neck she purrs, looking at the clock I sigh 'Let's go downstairs before my mother comes and gets us.'

* * *

After getting dressed into more comfortable clothes we sit down at the dinner table. Feels really nice eating like this with everyone here like a true family. Smiling I see Ivan kissing Vika on the lips…. Wait a minute '_Thanks man that means a lot it will make Vika very happy too…' _my eyes narrow into slits. He visibly pales swallowing loud '_Rrrrossssseeee, help?_' she looks at me then at him then shrugs. Grinning evilly I think I just got permission from my mistress. Wiping my mouth camly I clear my throat '_You have a 10 second head start Zeklos…_' his eyes widen. '_Now you said, you said that…_' getting up I kiss my beautiful girlfriend on the lips '1!' Vika does not look happy, Karo rolls her eyes but does nothing. The same goes for my mother '2!' shoving his chair from the table he gets up running out of the front door.

Rose scrapes the scalp of my head with her nails '_remember he still has exams next.' _Smiling I get up walking out the door yelling '3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!... here I come!'


	15. Bend Over and Say Please

**Warning: Dimitri will be spanked!**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, Bend Over and Say Please**

Eleven weeks, that is how long it has been since I have been punished, touched it is driving me nuts. I am getting grouchy making me bark at the wrong person. The photo's help when I need a moment for myself in the shower. Even though the video is fucking hot it helps my cock remember where it desperately wants to be. Groaning I slam my head against the door trying to focus on getting through the day. Training has been hard, luckily all the working out including the ones in the bedroom have paid off. My stamina is higher than most of the recruits working in my favor. Passing the medical examination and physical stamina, strength and fitness tests only one is left. A written test that will contain 100-150 questions in multiple-choice and true/false. That can be about a broad range of skills like mathematical or mechanical reasoning.

It is going to be the most important exam I have ever done in my life. Pretty sure I will be less nervous saying my wedding vows. Or maybe they are equally as hard both will have me shaking like leaf hoping to do it right. I am ready to take the next step, sweep Rose of her feet make her my wife. Now I just need the balls to get down on one knee and propose to her. Living together has been amazing, of course, you bicker about little things. The advantage is that first of all her temper is sexy as hell. Second of the punishment I get for being bad is also pleasurable for me.

* * *

~_Morning Comrade_~ smile when I receive a text from my beautiful mistress. ~Morning Roza~ it brightens my day getting them only it also makes me miss her so much more. After graduation, it has been bliss waking up next to her. As she cuddled up to me every morning I inhaling her scent ~_Did you sleep well_~ grunting I pout even though she can't see it. ~ Miss you…~ my phone vibrates seeing she send me a picture. In it, she is blowing a kiss sweetly the rest of it is plain torture. Propped up on her elbow her head is laying in the palm of her hand. She is not wearing a bra so I can see those beautiful rosy hard peaks begging to be nibbled on. Well, it is 6 in the morning I am rock hard. Not a good way to start when you have to meet with Chief Hans Croft. ~_Miss you too_~ my heart flutters seeing the words. Then she sends another message ~_Soon…_~ frowning I don't understand what she means.

She is busy with teaching today so it could be that she means Skype right? Already met some of my soon to be colleagues of the fire station they are very welcoming. Christian took me out for a beer when ran into them. Introduction were made, an arm wrestle contest might have happened. With a bet that has as prize that who wins can order the others around for a night. In other words not having to do chores you rather avoid like taking out the trash. Or washing the truck things like that, then Yuri who is one of the guys thought he could beat me. The loser is going to wear a pink tutu during the annual fundraiser.

Might be responsible for having to cook every night. Seeing as I lost the first one on purpose so he would think he was able to beat me. Christian, of course, saw what I was doing trying his best not laugh. After a few times of him almost having my arm down I slammed his down with ease. Can't wait for to happen he will look really pretty in pink. Have my camera ready to document this special occasion for the greater good. Very strange that no one dared to go up against me anymore seeing there strongest crewmember lose. Really looking forward to working with them in 2 weeks if I pass my written exam that is.

* * *

Redecorating the house surely was a surprise that Rose has done a really good job with. In the study, she created a reading area especially for me with a recliner. 3 large bookcases filled with western novels, movies also decorations to go with the theme. A cowboy hat hanging on the wall, saloon doors replacing the cabinet doors. She left the color on the walls completely up to me so they are a combination of whites and browns. A new couch in the living room big enough for me to lay on together with Rose. Even then it leaves enough room for when we company over. Definitely bought extra pots, pans other kitchen utensils that I will need. Since I am doing most of the cooking she raised the countertop including the cabinets. Nice not to bump your head all the time if you are trying to chop vegetables.

As for Ivan dating Victoria, I gave him a good "spanking" making sure he wasn't able to sit. Make sure to have him squeal from time to time cracking my knuckles. Sometimes I text him saying ~Got my eye on you~ he might be my best friend but she is my little sister. When he treats her right he is safe if not then… Well, he be glad that I let him live that's for sure. Have to admit so far he is doing a good job making her happy.

* * *

Need to get dressed so I drag myself out of bed fixing my hair, brush my teeth put on my uniform. Polishing my boots checking that there are no stains I walk to Chief Crofts office. My heart is beating fast walking through the empty hallways. The sound of my boots touching the cement floor is echoing through it. His secretary Galina is smiling at me brightly flicking her hair. She can be a twin of Avery for sure everything about her is fake. Trying too hard, giggling at a joke that isn't funny for crying out loud. Well, Christian did warn me for her which I am glad always locking my door. Cause she has the tendency to do "oops", the wrong room I am so sorry were you getting dressed act. '_Oh hi, Dimitri mister Croft is waiting for you. Can I get you anything?' _batting her eyelashes she spread her legs a little.

Sighing I roll my eyes not even bothered if she is offended by it. 'Well if you can move out of the way that would be very kind of you' matching her tone of voice I grin mocking her. Huffing she presses the button '_Belikov is here_' then he mumbles something over the speaker making her smile. Probably asking for coffee or something as she walks away I hear her heels click. Letting out a sigh of relief I straighten up knocking on the door. '_Enter' _he is typing frantically on his computer '_Have a seat, one moment I will be done in a sec._' Trying not to slouch or yawn I bite the inside of my cheek.

When I feel the beginning of sneeze I begin to panic avoiding looking into direct sunlight. Even the smallest light can be your undoing. Those that are located in the back of the computer, mouse or the screen that is turned way to bright. No matter what Dimitri **don't** sneeze the man in the face. Oh god, it is not a small one I can feel it, my eyes are watering a bit my nose is tickling on the inside. All are not good signs, I do not want to have an enormous blob of snot on my shirt. '_I called you to my office wanting to discuss a few things with you. On top of your class, with ease passing the fitness test I am impressed.'_ My eyes widen, did he just say that he is imp.. '_Don't let it get to your head probie_'

'Wouldn't dare sir, always giving it 200% to become the best firefighter I can be.' Nodding his head I wonder if this is the only reason he called for me. '_Some get rewards for good behavior, in this case, I am allowing you to go off campus for 2 days to have a break. The written exam is coming up so you can use it to study.' _On the inside, I am doing a happy dance while forgetting I am holding in a sneeze still. My leg begins to shake, Croft is raising his eyebrow '_Dismissed Belikov, thought you be racing to pack your bag to catch the bus by now._' Standing up I salute him then calmly walk out of the door. Closing the door I start to relax, BIG MISTAKE!

* * *

Galina is standing there with a cup of coffee in her hands right in my face. The light of the vending machine comes into view. 'HATSJOE!' it causes her to spill the brown liquid all over her blouse. '_EEWWW EEWWW_' shrieking she steps back looking horrified. Doing my best not the laugh I give her a few napkins then bolt the hell out of there. Normally I fold everything neatly this time I just stuff it in my duffel bag. Grinning I am happy to see the bus is standing at the stop. Can't wait to get home, take a nice relaxing shower. My cock twitches wanting to be inside a very wet, tight pussy it becoming sick of my own ministrations. Taste her again on my mouth as her body is convulsing from an orgasm.

Almost home, almost home.. should I text Rose? Or is it a nice surprise? I can cook for her so when she gets home after a long day of work she can relax. Seeing the house something is off way too many cars. There is a big banner hanging above the front door ~WELCOME BACK DIMITRI~ this can't be right. Opening the front door I hear my name being yelled several times. SHIT! I am having a raging boner while my mother, sister, little nephew, niece, best friend other stand there. In my living room, holding drinks, the table is filled with things my mother most likely made. My eyes scan the room seeing my temptress wearing a little black dress.

* * *

I swallow a few times, all the other people in the room disappear. Stalking towards her I grab her throwing her cavemen style over my shoulder. Slapping her ass a few times I yell something to my family in Russian. Hoping they will get the message I run upstairs gently putting her down on the carpet floor. Tearing it off her by force by grabbing the top I throw it aside. Rose is not wearing any underwear, sneaky woman. Taking off my own clothes I lick my lips 'I don't care how many times I am going to spanked, punished, I gladly take it. Crave it having do without it for so long' I hiss when I feel her nails piercing the skin of my ass. She jumps on me then starts nibbling on my neck '_So many words, yet I am still the one taking charge' _ growling I throw her on the bed.

Crawling on it I pull her legs apart starting to feast on her. Don't care that my face is covered with juices or that someone most likely will hear us. Need her so badly, as she cums the first time I thrust inside of her. '_Fuck, fuck, so good my little pet. Punish that pussy with everything you got._' Lifting up her legs I put them on my right shoulder crossing her ankles. Driving deep inside of her I can see the change in her eyes as another orgasm hits her. Grinning with satisfaction I lay behind her entering again. Only this time I keep a slow steady pace enjoying the unity. Kissing her passionately as she turns her head towards me. 'I love you Roza' moaning she looks me in the eyes '_Ya tak v tee-býa vlyub-lyón'. _In awe, I look at her as she just said in the Russian that she loves me very much.

'You are perfect in every way' as I whisper the words to her Rose eyelids close at the same time her pussy clamps down around me. The intensity of the orgasm makes my body spilling my seed inside of her. Stroke the side of her face my goddess just looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes. '_Proud of you Dimitri' _smiling shyly I nuzzle her neck trying to cover up that I am blushing. Turning around she lets her nails rake over my back making me shiver. Every time she does that is just feels amazing heavenly almost. Closing my eyes I miss the sneaky grin on her face when she reaches my ass. _'SLAP! SLAP!'_ _tisk tisk tisk so naughty destroying my dress. 'SLAP!''SLAP!'_

* * *

Seductively getting off the bed I watch how her body is moving. Her fingers caress the large wooden crate standing in our bedroom. Getting excited I feel my cock twitch as I think of the content inside of it. Doing a come hither movement with her finger I walk over to her. Standing behind me she puts a blindfold over my eyes. '_I am going to open it, the first thing you grab I am going to use to punish you.'_ With my heart hammering in my chest I bend over 'SLAP!' 'SLAP!' 'SLAP!' SLAP!' Opening it my hand slips inside brushing against a firm leather handle. Biting my bottom lip I grab it then take it out making her moan. '_Good choice my pet' _standing on all fours I feel the strips of it brush against my sack.

Shivering I am excited about what is still to come '_Na ah my little pet_' grabbing my arm she pulls me up. Pushing me towards the bed I feel cool metal against the skin of my wrist 'CLINK!' Well that is new, she turns me around 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!'. Chuckling evilly she bites my left butt cheek making me twitch. Not being gently she shove a plug into my rear 'FUCK!' her hot breath tickles my ear. '_Maybe later_' her lips curve into a smile against the skin of my neck. '_SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' __'SPANK!'_ then with full force Rose turns the vibrations on maximum speed. My eyes roll in the back of my head '_Na_. _Ah! You. Had. Your. Fun._' grunt when she keeps on spanking me with the whip. '_SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!'_

Need to think of something else, It is not like I didn't have sex with my girlfriend for 11 weeks. Just had some only that doesn't mean my hunger is satisfied. Is it rude to tell my family to fuck off so I can spend the rest of the day with Rose in bed? '_Getting bored_?' Hell no! Far from it! Not able to see I have no idea what she is getting. Feel something slide over my cock that feels similar to a mouth being wrapped around it. Turning it on I feel suction '_It's a blowjob simulator very nifty thing don't you think? Now I am free to do this_ '_SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!'. _My head is lolling from side to side not able to think straight anymore.

* * *

'Oh please mistress can I cum?' don't know if I can hold it back this thing is killing me. With time I build up some restraint when I comes to other toys but this one is new. '_SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' __'SPANK!'_ whimpering slightly she just laughs '_No_!' don't know how long I have been trembling. Let out a sigh of relief, also a little frustration when she turns them both off. '_Let's not keep your family waiting any longer._' I hear her giggle when taking off the blindfold. In the mirror, my ass is flaming red, so worth it! Kissing her a few more times we go back downstairs.

Greeting everyone properly this time Babushka motion for me to come to her. Feel a tube of cream being placed in the palm of my hand. '_It will help soothe the ache_' blush seeing a knowing smirk on her face. Not wanting to walk around with it I excuse myself to put it away. Standing in the bathroom I put some of the Aloe Vera crème on. Right away I feel that it begins to cool down. Throwing away the silver seal that lets you know it is still new I see something. Crouching down I study the object in the small trashcan. It is a pregnancy test, more importantly, it is positive….

**One more chapter...**


	16. I Spy With My Little Eye Part One

**Really sorry it took so long, unfortunately for me, it took a very long time for me to recover. Usually, I can numb the pain slightly this time nothing seemed to work. Glad not to be in the hospital during the holidays!**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, I Spy With My Little Eye Part One**

My first reaction seeing it is to run to Rose twirl her around then kiss her senseless. But am I certain it is her? Not Lissa or god forbid my little sister? Yes, it is our bathroom, only I have seen plenty of women take the test together. Vika is only 18 years old, clenching my fist Zeklos better have kept it in his pants. I am no saint either for sure so I can't really prevent them from ever doing it. My grandmother for sure keeps an eye on them. She has scared away several boys trying to hook up with Sonya or Karo. A 6 foot 7 brother glaring at you helps to separate the men from the cowards. Ugh, I rather not hear how he has sex with my baby sister. All the details he used to share about the hookups he had. Yeah, don't want to hear them coming out of his mouth. If I ever hear Eddie or Mason talk about it, his ass is toast. Also, no looking at other girls I know where he sleeps at night.

There has to be another way to find out besides just asking her. Or should I ask Babushka if she saw anything? NO! Not a good idea! Then it won't take long for my mother to find out. When she so much as catches a whiff of it she will go crazy. Moving out had her emotional ready to burst, news of another grandchild will have her make a year supply of a special vitamin smoothie. Karolina had to endure this every morning she went crazy. Pretty sure she enjoyed the part were Mama was coddling her every day. Bloody had to carry everything for her even Karo's handbag. Talk about embarrassing the god damn thing is neon pink.

* * *

Walking back and forth I decide to text Christian and Ivan to come upstairs. Together we certainly can come up with something. Rose is going to punish me for this later since or bedroom is off-limits to anyone. Biting my lips the thought excites me rather than scaring me. ~**Bedroom ASAP!~** I roll my eyes when I see Ivan's response ~_I have been a good boy I swear~_ opting to wait for him holding a whip however I think it is best not to. He will run out the door screaming the moment he sees the thing in my hand. Alerting everyone in the house what will ruin our little meeting. Throwing it back on the bed I wait for them to knock. 'Enter' I smile at how much my tone sounds like my seductress, my one true love. The day I went to her office for the first time I will never forget…

Christian is rubbing his nipple scowling when I laugh '_Jeez she didn't want to let me go until I promised to behave._ ' Tweedle-dee however right away starts to inspect the bedroom. Like a kid in a candy store snooping around. '_Dude, why do you have a cricket bat'_ studying it further he sees my initials _'DB?_' Biting the inside of my cheek Christian is about to fall down on the floor laughing. Seeing the whip he grins '_Oh Rose rides horses? Learning something new every day. Makes for a good role play in the bedroom._' studying it he again she the two letters again making him frown. '_Wait you do?_' Leaning against the bedpost he looks up seeing restraints. Something in his mind starts to click, the question is burning on the tip of his tongue. Still haven't mentioned anything to him so I have no idea how this will play out. 'No I don't play cricket however I do like to be used as a horse.' He is not going to let it go I can see it on his face, typical Ivan.

'_Then what is this for_?' the paddle he is holding is definitely one my Mistress uses regularly. 'Only way to answer that is to show you.' Doing my best to keep a straight face mister Ozera isn't helping. Wiggling his eyebrows, grinning evilly like a Cheshire cat. '_Ok_?' he doesn't sound so sure of himself but this is an opportunity of a lifetime. 'Bend over Zeklos' the moment he places his hands on the bed it starts to dawn on him '_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!' SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_'. Rubbing his ass, Ivan right away turns around squealing like a little girl. '_OUCH! Jesus, that hurts man! Some chicks really like it rough don't they_?' holding the whip his eyes widen. '_I guess this is.. euhm..' _clearing his throat a few times he continues '_also not what I think it is_?' Ladies and gentlemen the day has finally arrived that his face is red as a tomato. 'Nope, let's just say what you did with Mrs. Dawes was child's play.'

* * *

She poured candle wax on his chest also she left a few claw marks on his back. He thought she asked him to get them to set the mood. He ran out of the house like his ass was on fire. Throwing rocks at my window in the middle of the night. Babushka told me that night to leave it unlocked not knowing why I still did it. Still see him standing there in his boxers trying to get my attention. Only reason I let him climb inside was that it was freezing outside. Then came the part of tearing off the wax that was stuck to his chest hair. However the pieces on his nipples he didn't dare to touch. So like a good best friend I did it for him making him howl like a wolf in heat. What would I do without Ivan in my life! He is always there for me when I need him. Especially when the whole thing with my "father" happened he comforted me. Life wouldn't be the seem without his crazy ass. Laughing loud I grin as he narrows his eyes at me.

Grabbing my mobile phone I show Christian the picture _' Oh man that was really embarrassing_'. Meeting my eyes he knows what I am going to say 'Nah that was nothing compared to Mrs. Dawes showing up at your family's doorstep. Your mom opening as she handed over a plastic bag with your clothes in it.' She even washed them for him, Ivan made up a story saying he lost a bet. So he ended up having to walk down the street in his underwear. Not sure his mother believed him however she let it slide. '_Your just lucky I always was too drunk to film your ass doing anything stupid.' _That is not entirely true only I have been smart enough to erase it. He just drank so much his brains didn't remember him videotaping me.

* * *

'_But dude why did we have to come to the bedroom_?' with sweaty palms I don't really know how to say it. Grabbing the test I show it to them 'Before you say congratulation I don't know if it Rose. Women tend to go to the toilet together right? Are you and Lissa trying to expand your family?' The fact he is frowning is not good news only Ivan looks very nervous. 'ZEKLOS!' holding up both his hands as a gesture of surrender he pales. '_We had... , Vika says she is on birth control, I didn't force her or anything. Don't make me say it.._' angry I grab him by the collar of his shirt 'YOU IMPREGNATED MY BABY SISTER?!' shaking his hand no frantically '_I… I.. don't.. know…I.. if she is, I will do the right thing_.' In his eyes, I can see he is telling the truth. Letting him go I rub my eyes thinking of the best way to do this. 'Did any of you see them go upstairs?' maybe this way we can exclude one of them.

'_Liss, Rose and your sister did go upstairs before you came home_' damn, that doesn't narrow it down. Ivan confirms what Christian is saying adding that all of them were there for quite some time. This would be a good time to develop x-ray vision so I can check who is eating for two. Or maybe not probably seeing other things I really don't want to. Like other people's underwear, yeah that sounds like something I can do without. Imagining seeing my grandmothers makes me shudder... Well, congratulations Dimitri you scarred yourself for life. Grimacing I start thinking of other options that don't involve superpowers.

* * *

Can't ask Mama for advice I don't want to give her false hope. I will never hear the end of it so not a good idea either. Well, the internet seems to be a solution for a lot of things right? Typing in pregnancy I quickly add signs seeing as I don't need a referral to a good gynecologist. A questionnaire pops up with possible signs or tips. Take a pregnancy test is one of them. Thank you captain obvious! I will right away take one, wonder what it would say? Ok, the next thing is missing a period? How on earth would I know that I don't keep track of that! Hers of course, I don't have one that would be weird. Laughing loud they stare at me with raised eyebrows. 'I found a list that describes early signs, we can try to test them. See if either of them is experiencing them?' Of course, it is still easier to just ask but I really want to keep my balls. I already can picture a lot of scenarios in my head. None of them have a positive outcome. Mainly painful, case of blue balls you name it.

What if she is not, then I totally will offend her or Rose is going to think I am pushing her. Ugh, it is so freaking complicated. '_Can't we just ask?' _giving him a look that says your funeral dude, Ivan groans. 'Suggest we vote for it. Raise your hand if we just tell them we found the test?' after a moment of silence I am glad all of us agree the smart thing is to do the checklist. 'Since all of you don't want your asses kicked let's continue' while silently adding I probably will have mine paddled bare if I get caught. Scanning it I see a whole explanation on tenderness in the breast. Seems doable right?

* * *

Standing at the bottom of the stairs our plan is simple, we "accidentally" brush against it. Also mentions something about the color of the areola. Not an expert on that they always look perfect to me. Nice, firm, feel amazing in my hands or in my mouth. Dimitri this isn't the time to get a hard-on... Let's just stick to touching them seeing if we get a reaction. With my fingers, tongue... DAMMIT, I am doing it again! After the inspection, we meet up in the kitchen pretending to get a drink. I can really use one right now cause my hands are shaking. Smiling, slightly nervous I try to kiss her on the lips only I stumble poking her in the boob. Meeting her eyes they are fuming, yep not a good start. For anybody else, it looks like she is going to kiss me back. I know better feeling her small hand slowly go down to the spot right underneath my left butt cheek. Pinching the thin skin with her sharp nail I flinch. God that hurts '_Does that feel nice my little pet_?' swallowing loud I shake my head no. She hisses '_Didn't think so_, _now kiss it better_!' hugging her I brush with my lips against her nipple 'Sorry Mistress'. From the corner of my eye, I see Christian isn't doing any better. '_Now get me a drink please I am a little thirsty._' Nodding I take her glass, on my way to the fridge I get an idea.

* * *

I laugh a little when Ivan is rubbing his jaw '_Damn Vika can really slap hard_'. Sighing frustrated, I guess it is on to the next 'It says that in the early stages of pregnancy the abdominal area may feel fuller or softer.' This should be easy right? Just need to rub her stomach a little to find out? '_Man last time I said she was as soft as a teddy bear. Vika wouldn't let me touch her for a week._' Really could have lived without that piece of information. Although it is funny that she Is strict with him 'Not helping with the urge to kick your ass Zeklos.' I grin seeing him panic a little, never gets old seeing him squirm. '_Would you have preferred 50 swats_?' sure as hell don't mind getting those only Ivan, however, looks fearfull by the question. _'Is that the same as squatting? Cause those are brutal when you do them in the gym using a barbell_.' Christian gives me a knowing look making me appreciate our friendship even more. It will always be a part of me I will keep hidden from Ivan. At least for now, he won't understand the pleasure of punishment.

One day, for now, I just laugh at his comment. Maybe I will ask Rose to teach Vika how to use a whip. Filling my Mistress glass with ginger ale I take a deep breath almost spilling the content. 'PAUL!' he stops looking back at me as I beckon him to come to me. 'How many times do I have to tell you **no** running in the house.' Pouting he shifts from one foot to the other '_Sorry Uncle Dimka_.' Ruffling his hair I get an idea 'I know how you can make it up to me.' His eyes light up as I whisper in his ear what I want him to do. Giving Paul a glass of wine I than tell him to carefully bring it to his auntie Rose. This gives me the chance to observe. She grabs it smiling only before taking a sip she places it behind her. Well, that is interesting, walking over to her I give her the glass with ginger ale. Standing behind her I gently place my hand on her abdomen. Pressing lightly trying to figure out if there is a significant difference.

* * *

It also gives me a perfect view of her breast. ABORT! My mouth waters thinking of how they are currently straining against the fabric. I groan when a large throbbing part of my body hardens again. Not able to stop myself I press her against it letting her feel how hard she makes me. Wiggling her ass, Rose 'unintentionally' drops a toothpick on the floor. '_Oops_' bending forward to pick it up she purposely tortures me. Taking her time she giggles as it slips from her fingers. It also causes her to rub that sweet little pussy of hers against my cock. Biting my lip I try not to moan only holding it back tightens my grip on her hips. What automatically makes me push into her more. Others surrounding us are laughing as she innocently tells them how difficult they are to get a grip on. My dick she isn't having any problems with as she clenches her muscle I am 10 seconds away from cumming. Balancing it between two fingers she slowly goes back up.

'_So glad Dimitri was holding me or else I would have fallen_' my mother takes it from her. Continuing to talk her hand searches for the big bulge in my pants. Playing with zipper she keeps pulling it up then down. All while having a conversation about the perfect way to roast carrots in the oven. I got a large eggplant in my pants that wants to be inside something warm as well. Lowering my voice 'Mistress please, I beg you..' Rose smirks as her hand slips inside making my eyes widen. Wanting her to stop she does the opposite. Before I can get another word out my mouth it is too late. Grunting my boxers start to get sticky when I cum hard.

* * *

My mother places a hand on my shoulder. Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me '_Dimka_' DAMMIT! '_You look a little flustered, is everything ok? Must have been a rough few weeks of training. Did you eat anything yet today?_' Christian sees my horrified expression grinning at me I give him a pleading look. Making his way over he turns to my mother '_Miss Belikova, you look lovely today. Have you met my wife Lissa already_.' Mouthing him a quick 'thank you' I let out a breath I was holding.

'_Tisk, tisk my little pet, it seems that you are extremely naughty today. Someone clearly needs to be disciplined._' Pulling me on my belt loop towards the stairs she steps behind me. Feel her breathe on the back of my neck as she forces me to go on my knees. 'CLICK' it is almost like home as the leather strap closes around my neck. _'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' __'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!_'

'_Go upstairs get the purple box out of the bottom drawer then wait on the bed for me. On all fours, __**naked**__, when I am done with you my pet you better start acting like a good boy. If not I will bring you on the brink of an orgasm for 3 hours. UNDERSTOOD_?!' hissing she bites on my earlobe. Gulping I nod only she yanks on my hair '_I can't hear you.._' grunting loud my voice is hoarse 'Yes Mistress.' Going up without looking back I do as she says. Stripping I clean myself up grabbing the box placing it beside me. I do not dare not to look at her, dangling the toy in front of me I study it. In total, I count 6 beads made of silicon that are on a stiff string. The small handle at the end looks similar to that from my plug.

* * *

'_Do you know what this is my little pet_?' think I have an idea 'Anal beads' humming she is pleased with my answer. '_Very good, they are not like a plug though. The movement stimulates the nerve endings of your sphincter it feels like you're basically massaging it. Only this one is extra special as it also vibrates._'

Spreading my cheeks she starts lubricating occasionally dipping the tip of her finger inside. '_Make sure to breathe out every time I push it in a little further._' The first one slides in easily so I relax only at the third I realize how deep it is going. Fondling with my sack my brain has no time to think anything of it. When it is al the way in my Mistress first spanks me several times '_SPANK!' __'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK! 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' __'SPANK! 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!_' Moan from the vibration surprised as she slowly pulls it out again. My eyes roll in the back of my head as it deliciously rubs my prostate on the inside. Repeating it the sensation of it makes me even harder not wanting her to stop.

'_Would you like to cum my little pet_?' wonder how it feels if she pulls it out faster. 'Yes, Mistress.' Speeding up I can taste it as my sack starts to tighten. Just moments away from feeling euphoric she stops. '_Only good boys get an orgasm_' roughly sliding it back in I moan. '_SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' 'SPANK! 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!' __'SPANK!' 'SPANK! 'SPANK!' 'SPANK!_' the wooden paddle hits my bare ass. FUCK! frustrated I groan loud '_Now get dressed! When they leave you are in trouble, Mr. Belikov!_' Does she know what we are doing? Using my last name is never a good thing I am in serious trouble. '_Oh and my little pet_?' trying to get dressed I almost trip when the vibrations start. '_That will be staying on the entire time. I assure that I will know if you came without my permission._'

Having trouble with my zipper my erect cock is making it rather difficult to close it. No matter how I place it nothing seems to work. A pair of leather pants are hanging on a hook of the bedroom door. It has buttons that could make it easier, only do I want my family to see me wearing it? Groaning I look outside the window seeing the three of them having a hushed conversation…

**So I decided to make this two-part wanting to make of for the absence. Also Paging Doctor Belikov, Two-Faced will have two chapters.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope all of you will have a good day!**


	17. Are We Men or Are We Mice

**Not wanting to make it to long I split the chapter up in two... The next chapter guaranteed things will get naughty again!**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, Are We Men or Are We Mice**

Slowly turning the handle of the window I wince how it squeaks a little. Every inch it opens without a noise feels one step closer to victory. The moment you are concentrating so hard on something your tongue is sticking out your mouth a little? Yeah, I am at that point right now. Crouching down I move the plant slightly to the right so I can use it as a camouflage. When they start to relax more, it seems that they are comfortable enough to raise their voice a little. '_D! I think they are on to us men! Vika cornered me asking all kinds of questions.'_ Trying to shush Ivan I realize it is too late as three heads are staring at the window. Not only am I standing in my boxer shorts. All of them look pissed as hell, FUCCCCCCK! Sheepishly waving I blow a kiss to Rose. Gritting my teeth I try to keep a smile on my face while cursing at him. ' Thanks a lot, you idiot' his eyes widen meeting their glares.

Backing up I scramble to find pants to wear. Let me tell you trying to pull up leather pants in a rush, SUCKS! Letting out a sigh of relief closing the last button I stiffen. Footsteps are coming closer, jumping on the bed I grab a western pretending to read. My heart is beating so fast she can probably hear it. Crossing my legs I try holding in a moan while the vibrations are set to almost on maximum. Ivan is leaning against the bedpost looking at his mobile playing with a lock of hair. Like predators they move around the room seeing who will flinch first. With Christian nowhere in sight, I hope he is safe, lucky bastard.

'_Whatcha doing Comrade_' purring Rose her nail is gently scratching my scalp. Don't. fall. for. It. Dimitri! Stay strong! Meeting her eyes I do my best not to gulp 'Nothing Milaya, just changing my clothes.' Cocking her head to right she is nuzzling the side of my neck. '_We won't get mad, you have been acting a little strange I-VAN'_ using her best puppy dog's eyes Vika is batting her eyelashes. That look is all too familiar, whenever she wanted something from me she would use it too. My little sister may play innocent but she is far from it. Biting the inside of my cheek I restrain myself from rolling my eyes. All he has to do is hold it together '_Just a little tired from work Malyshka'_ her face softens a bit hearing him call her baby.

* * *

Nodding at each other they leave the room still looking they don't believe us. At least the vibrations have stopped, although I don't really trust it. Texting Mister Ozera asking were the fuck he is, his head pops up moments later. '_Jezus! I thought Liss was going to cut off my balls._' Plopping down on the bed he is sweating visibly '_I feel ya man! They were up in our faces about it too. How on earth are we going to find out now?' _That is a good question indeed. We could all buy a pregnancy test then tell them not to flush. Yeah…. or maybe not... ugh! 'Well we can Uhm…' god this is horrible using him like this but ' ask Paul to rub their bellies or something then see how they react.' Frowning I burst out laughing imagining all kinds of things happening. He probably will think a genie will come out since the last movie he saw was Aladdin. 'Never mind' sighing I seriously have no idea what to do.

'_Can't you just ask Babushka if she can tell us more dude ' _raising one eyebrow at Ivan he shrugs. 'We both know that she will never tell us. We have a better shot just asking them who is pregnant!' A static sound catches my attention. FUCK! Zoey's baby phone! Oh hell! Christian follows my eyes swallowing loud. '_What are you two….'_ His face pales mortified seeing the light blink. '_HAH! We knew you guys were up to something!'_ My mistress voice booms through the room. Soon after I see that both ladies put a hand on Vika her shoulder. At the same time, my heart sinks a little, my eyes narrow at her. She is too young to be a mother even though she will have Ivan by her side. Well, I am going to make sure he is there every step of the way. Clenching my fist I want to tell her that it was careless of her. That is until I see the expression on her face.

Tears roll down her cheeks as my little sister meets my eyes. '_You are disappointed in me aren't you Dimka.' _Fumbling with her hands her lips are trembling. There are so many emotions going through my mind. Only I can't find it in myself to scold her. Yes, she should have been more careful but at least the father of the child is not a scumbag. Even though he can be an asshole at times, trust me. He is surprisingly calm or it hasn't really sunk in yet. '_Can I have a moment alone with your brother.'_ Well that is interesting, to say the least. Reluctantly Victoria leaves the room giving me a pleading look not to kill Ivan.

* * *

Walking back and forth he is clearly trying to build up the courage to talk me. Should I help him out or... Nah, still going to make him sweat a little I can't neglect my big brother duties. Grabbing a flogger I let the soft tresses tickle the palm of my hand. Swallowing hard he steps back a little watching me curiously. 'Do you remember the day I found out you were dating Vika' nodding he is unconsciously rubbing his ass. 'A hand is nothing compared to feeling this' flicking it against the wooden pillar closest to him. Wincing he still stands his ground what I can't help but admire. Leaning closer to his ear I chuckle darkly 'If you hurt her, mistreat her, rais a hand at her, leave her to care for the baby by herself…. This flogger is the least of your worries. Won't leave my little niece or nephew fatherless... But having said that it doesn't mean that daddy dearest..' Turning as if I am walking away I quickly lash out with it letting it whip against the wall right next to his head. ' he will go unpunished when he is out of line.'

Like there is a switch being flipped I smile then hug him tightly congratulating him. Confused he is still carefully studying my every move. Patting him on the back I motion him to come back down. '_D_,..' swallowing loud he clears his throat several times. '_If I ever slip up you can hang me by the balls. But I am very serious about Vika I would never hurt her in any way. It wasn't really planned or anything only that doesn't mean I will walk away. Used to be the life of the party, ok maybe a bit of a man-whore... I really love her dude, she… she… means the world to me_.' The dreamy look he has in eyes thinking about her says enough. Certainly have the same look myself every time I think of Rose. 'You say that now, wait until you have a miniature version of her crawling around.'

With a goofy smile on his face, I see his eyes twinkle. Feeling a bit jealous I quickly put that aside not wanting it to show on the outside. For a brief moment, I imagined a mini version of Rose running in the front yard. Holding that test in my hands gave me a glimpse of how it would feel to find out when we are having a baby. Of course, she is the one carrying it then, however, I will be there every step of the way.

* * *

Not very surprising however is that Ivan and Vika leave right after the big reveal. Curious how she is going to explain it to Mama. She always supported Karo, Sonya during their pregnancies only difference is, she is still in school. Not a very ideal time to raise a baby that young either. Only with the support of everyone, they will be able to do it so not impossible.

Sitting on the back porch holding a beer I take a moment to relax. It has been an early morning so I am pretty much beat. Wish they would fuck off already, excuse my language I can only take so much girl talk. What the best nail polish goes with a certain pair of shoes. Is it really that important for them to match, dear god! My beautiful mistress comes outside talking on the phone looking pale? Gasping she drops it on the wooden deck. Racing over to her I try to get her attention. Has something happened to her parents? 'Roza? Roza? Are you ok?' no response. The person on the other end of the line keeps on saying her name as well.

'Hello?' I hear rustling like it is in the inside of someone's pocket. Seeing the name on the display I frown. ~**Sestra**~ she doesn't have one.. Hanging up I call back hoping they will pick up '_Professor Hathaway?_' why is he… 'Ivan Mudak! What the hell is going on? What did you say to my girlfriend to upset her?' cursing he sighs '_Well we were on our way to my home when Vika was going through her handbag._' Swallowing loud he pauses for a moment ' _she then noticed a pregnancy test._' Where is he going with this? 'Yeah so?' tapping my foot I feel myself getting impatient. '_It was negative.._' frowning I am not quite sure what he is trying to tell me. '_D?_'

* * *

Slowly my mind starts to work again 'What? So it was a false positive? Sucks, or not I guess since you guys weren't planning to get pregnant so soon.' Hear my little sister scolding him to get to the point making me laugh a little. '_Rose did a test together with Vika cause she was nervous to go through with it alone_.' From the corner of my eye, I see my mistress rubbing her belly slowly. .GOD! A giddy sound leaves my mouth that is close to a squeal. Not very manly only I couldn't care less right now. Striding back to where my beautiful temptress is mumbling to herself I hug her. Caressing her cheek gently her brown eyes meet mine 'Is it true?' blushing she nods. '_I…I…sorry_' why is she.. 'Oh Milaya don't be sorry. I am going to be a Papa!'

Peppering her face with kisses I see one of those rare moments were she blushes. '_Are you sure that you're ready for it?'_ More than ever, I practically imagined her with a swollen belly since we first got together. Not going to tell her that of course 'As long as you are too Roza' don't want to assume anything. The restraints holding back my excitement are getting weaker. Taking a moment to think about it I bite my lip hoping not to look too eager. '_Yes, I just hope I will be a good mother.'_ Lacing my fingers through hers I kiss them both smiling 'Together we will the best parents possible.'

* * *

My face pales when I see my mother, sisters and little nephew standing in the doorway. All of them trying to see what we are doing. Mama together with Karo look like they are about to pop from excitement. 'FUCK!' groaning I can't believe I didn't notice them sooner. '_Uncle Dimka said __**fuck'**_ in unison the Belikov woman scold him '_PAUL! Language_!'. Glaring at his mother he huffs '_He said it first!_' Great! Slapping the palm of my head against I really feel stupid 'YEBAT!'

'_He did it again!_' doing my best not to smirk my lip slightly twitches. '_Uncle Dimka will do his best** not** to say **fuck** again_.' Horrified Karo clamps her mouth shut only he already heard it. The twinkle in his eye says he is up to no good '_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_' squealing he starts running while my sister is chasing him scolding him to stop. All of us can't hold back the laughter any longer. One by one we crack so it is for the best to go back inside. Not wanting to encourage him more and not to face the wrath of Karo. She is can be very vicious pushing her fingernails into your cuticles, ouch!

* * *

After pleading with my mother not to tell anyone else I was even more exhausted. Falling asleep that night wasn't difficult at all. Waking up I see Rose straddling me purring '_I think today is a perfect day for another lesson._' I gulp as she is rolling both my nipples between her thumbs and index finger. ' _Which 10 position will make sure to cause an orgasmic feeling during the pregnancy…._' Licking my lips this lesson doesn't sound so bad, right?


	18. Every Lesson Needs a Little Preparation

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, Every Lesson Needs a Little Preparation**

Am I happy that my family knows already? NO! If anything I am worried to go back to the academy. Sure Rose can handle herself only they can be very overwhelming. Especially when something exciting as this happens. Mama made it her mission to always celebrate even the smallest things. Since this is a big thing, yeah she will go overboard. It's like they all become a whole different person. Except for Babushka, I also don't know what the hormones will do to her mood. Pregnancies can be a fickle thing, emotions change every minute if not second. Not looking forward to that part no matter how stoked I am on becoming a Papa. With Karo, it was like a whole personality change. From sweet girl to I will claw your eyes out if you say something, not to my liking. Those days I made myself scares hiding with one of my novels somewhere in the addict. Or the crawl space in my grandmother's bedroom.

Pretty sure she knew I was there most of the time. One of those times she took pity on me or at least it felt that way. I mean she did ask me many times to get ingredients for her special tea blends. Carry heavy bags across town to Oksana and Mark. Starting to doubt the content of them, pretty sure they were filled with bricks. Especially the mischievous looks I received dropping them off. Anyway, my sister had the worst mood swings at least with Sonya she is just cranky. Ok, a proper bitch but at least it is one mood not several. Better be prepared to say sorry for things I don't know I did. Receive punishment even though I didn't do it. That's is something I do **not** have a problem with. Have to add that crème Babushka gave to the grocery list. Don't know if it something I can order online. Might make it a little less weird? Best to be prepared to have a sore ass from all the spanking.

* * *

Not overjoyed for the things that will be thrown at my head, ouch, Karo one time threw a freaking horseshoe at my head. Where she got the damn things I don't know, that it hurt, I can tell you is an understatement. Had a bruise on the back of my neck for weeks everyone thought it was a hickey. Went along with the story until my mother started asking questions. Finally telling the truth she then confronted my sister. Let me tell you that it wasn't in my favor at all! Would have been better to lie cause it was the damn ice bucket challenge all over. It wasn't even a thing back then...

Waking up freezing your ass off isn't a pleasant way to wake up. So hence the hiding instead of having to deal with her. Also, Ivan made an ideal distraction making him the focal point of her attention. Good times… grinning wickedly I think of the many smoothies she dunked on his head. If Victoria is anything like her older sister I wish him good luck! Might as well give him the same escape he gave me. Not a chance I am giving him a key, however, I will hang one in the shed. Then he can hide there or inside whenever she throws a tantrum. Bet he will still abuse it as many times as he can. Oh well, he probably will learn soon enough not to do that with Rose.

Will she be more strict? Definitely, with her students, she used to be called Medusa. Wonder what it will be now? Hah! Well, it will teach Vika to pay attention during class.

* * *

Speaking of my mistress, I have been laying on the bed with my arms above my head for the last 20 minutes. Only thing I can see are several toys placed in a certain order on the dresser. One is in a black box so I can't see the content. The sleeve next to it I definitely know what it is making me shiver. A rather elegant plug with matching colored cufflinks? That is kind of confusing to me so not sure what to think of it. Of course the last one I am very familiar with having to endure its torture. By the looks of it, she left the remote beside it making me want to hide. Biting my lip I consider it for a moment only the black suede flogger stops me. Oh and the fact my wrists are bound together by handcuffs. Who are made from Velcro so it is easy to take them off. However, she has the hearing of a hawk so she will know. Don't know how she does it without being in the same room. Are there cameras?

By the sound of her voice she is talking on the phone to my sister. Smirking she walks over to me placing her finger on her lips. Gulping loud I know this can't be good. Straddling me she starts grinding herself against me. It doesn't take long for me to go from stiff to solid steel. My cock is getting used to being hard most of the time. Which is a good thing since 99% of my thought are always involve my vixen. From the back, front, upside down, naked, barely dressed at all... Not sure about the amount of stiffness when I sleep though. I can only hope it knows he should behave then. However, being around Avery or the guys certainly helps it to remain limp.

Not at this very moment with my vixen having a look on her face promising evil things. As she is standing up a whimper escapes my lips. Swaying her hips she reaches for the item in the box. Twirling it on her fingers she climbs back on the bed '_Well some men are oblivious on how long it takes for a woman to orgasm._' Is she given her advice? Chuckling a little I have the urge to tease Ivan next time I see him. Could it be that he is having trouble performing in the bedroom… How funny it is a part of me rather wished I didn't have to hear this though. '_Oh god no, I am lucky it doesn't take 20 minutes to reach my climax.'_ Covering the microphone she nips on the lobe of my ear then whispers to me '_Also my little pet has no problem pleasing his Mistress. _' Purring from her compliment she then starts nibble on the skin of my thighs. Her hands slide between them nudging me to spread them. Her warm breathe caresses over my cock making it twitch.

* * *

Bucking my hips hoping or more like begging her to touch it. '_Toys can solve a lot of problems in that department. You know what I say..'_ as she giggle the object she is referring to slides all the way down.

'_Put a ring on it_!' they say at the same time confusing me. Are they talking about...? She is ready for that next step? My brain turns to mush with her hand stroking me. Following her movement I see instead of a normal cock ring, it is a version designed for couples. What should provide pleasure for both of us. Only she isn't using it like that, instead her hand roughly squeezes my balls. My eyes widen as she covers her fingers with saliva. Inserting them inside of me I brace myself not to moan. Sucking hard on my bottom lip Rose licks hers seductively.

Her rhythm changes from slow tot rough and fast only to stop after a minute. Not to give me a breather but actually more like preventing me to have that sweet release. As if it is the most common thing to do she continues to talk to Vika '_Why would you use your left or right if you can give them a whole sleeve. Don't you agree?_' Cocking her head I am sure it is more a promise to me of what's to come than an actual question. In the meantime, she is explaining to her what it looks like. The different kind of settings, is my little sister asking for advice? Makes me happy she is comfortable enough to discuss this with my mistress. But does she have to do that while torturing me? My dick doesn't care though, it just wants my brains to shut up. TRAITOR!

* * *

Distracted with my own thought I didn't notice Rose move away. Standing at the foot of the bed she is taking her time inspecting the thing she is holding. Admiring it like it is a product she is considering buying. Well, I know who the perfect test subject is for it! '_Masturbation is a little dull without the proper tool. Talk about boring_!' fake yawing she winks at me. Her eyes go from my throbbing dick back to me mouthing a silent '_DELICIOUS_'. She then sucks off the pre-cum that has been oozing out of the slit. God that feels so good! Her lips are like heaven wrapped around it. If only she would continue mmmmm… I pout as she pulls back making a popping sound when removing them. Grinning she holds a small bottle in her hand. Recognizing the label I swallow loudly watching her every move. Rose squirts a little lube on the tip to make it nice and slippery. The sleeve completely wraps around my length making sure to wake up every nerve ending. Ridges that are on the inside give it the feeling of a deep tissue massage. A small window on the side gives it the idea of a peepshow. '_It is difficult to choose sometimes... How do you decide if you want it on.._' To emphasize it is she presses the button on the remote to activate it. '_Or off.. so the only thing he can do is wait. Usually takes 3 minutes for it to be over in a flash. That isn't fun at all so to turn the tables you just... Start. Stop. Start. Stop. Taking it slowly until he is ready to blow!_' grinning she plays with or more like teases me relentless.

Groaning I know the rules, don't cum until she gives permission. Can't ask for it since she told me to be quiet so I resort to pleading with my eyes. Also super awkward if my sister finds out what we are doing! Shaking her no she clucks her tongue tapping my legs to spread them further. Complying she shoves a pillow underneath it giving her easy access to my ass. Even though a small voice in the back of my head begs me to stop her. Fades away quickly to a whisper that the one that wants more wins instantly. Craving all the pleasure it will give putting an end to the painful throbbing. Or simply that there isn't enough blood going to my brains anymore. FUCK IT!

* * *

Her tongue circles the rim of my tight hole making sure to cover it with enough lubrication. The tip slips in a few times before something thicker slides inside. It reaches much deeper than any plug would. Relaxing I breathe out every time she gives it a push. Shape of it is like a finger, slim, curved with a soft texture. Angled just the right way to massage the most sensitive spot inside. '_Now it is only a matter of who caves first._ ' chucking darkly my Mistress turns them all on. Her lips are moving only I have no idea what she is talking about. Overwhelming sense of pure pleasure makes my head foggy. As my eyes roll in the back of my head my body begins to tremble. Oh god, oh god, I…I… this is.. this is.. holy crap! My mistress startles me when her warm lips in case one of my nipples. Between her fingers, she toying with the other one. Rolling it between them not giving me a chance to catch a break.

I seriously lost the ability to speak no longer caring if I scream. Rose her voice seems far away, like an echo in the back of my head. What I do know is that I can't take it anymore. Doesn't matter that everything is shut off it is too late. Shaking I feel my cum spurt all over my chest letting me know she removed the sleeve. When I finally come back down from my high I see a triumphant smile on my mistress's face. '_Very good little pet_' she purrs licking the cum off me making me groan.

What a sight it is to see her leaning forward with her breast ready to be released from its cage. Those deserve to be free... Euphoria changes into being mortified when she puts the phone on speaker. I blush afraid that Vika actually heard her older brother cum. Studying the display I see it is muted making me feel relieved. Hanging up with the promise of meeting up soon she turns back to me.

'_Every lesson starts with a good amount of preparation don't you think my little pet?_' Grabbing my chin she looks deeply into my eyes with an evil glint. '_It's time for your mistress to have some fun..._'


	19. Teasing You Cause I Can

**After reading the last chapter I realized it wasn't the ending it should have. So that's why I have written two more chapters. One of them in RPOV!**

**I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

**My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise enjoy ;)**

**English Literature, Teasing You Cause I Can**

**RPOV**

Some teachers want to be liked by their students hoping this will motive them. It's not that I don't give praise to the ones that deserve it. Some actually have surprised me with their essay or other assignments. My method makes sure none of them turn into slackers. Of course, there is always one that tries to be daringly challenging me. Hoping that it will portray him as a tough guy or girl amongst their fellow students. Soon enough they learn that this doesn't get them anywhere except a direct ticket to the principles office. Which is fine by me, gives me something to do during the summer. Would hate to sit in an empty classroom listing to my own thoughts. It amuses me that parents try to persuade me to let their precious child pass out of the kindness of my heart. Why show them mercy if they didn't want to participate in the first place. Life doesn't just hand knowledge by putting a book underneath your pillow.

Then they think if I don't listen maybe Principle Sage will, unfortunately for them she doesn't. We have an understanding, she does her job, I do mine. My grades could have gotten me in any university if I wanted. Yet I choose to teach at St Vladimir's, friendship is more important than a paycheck. See I have a heart although only the ones I choose to let in get to know the real me. Also, it is where I met the other half of my heart. If it weren't for Lissa telling to take a chance it would have never happened. In the beginning, I tried to ignore it as much as I could. He still found a way to melt my frozen heart by sharing his with mine. His isn't frozen, no his is full of warmth making my days brighter. Dimitri's smile alone weakens my knees, not that I will ever tell him that. Pretty sure he knows that, who am I kidding, when it comes to him I would do anything. The whole Alpha male thing normally was my biggest turn-off. Turns out it takes the right person to find it hot as hell.

* * *

During our photo-shoot with Joshua, I had to bite my tongue every time I heard a compliment. Growling like a tiger ready to rip his head, Dimitri kept glaring what earned him a spank or two. I should have been to one doing it instead. Especially when he was talking about my pet's amazing ass. Those things still didn't make it clear but the comment '_Good Lord, those nipples are begging to be pierced_..' First of all, not going to happen I want to be able to use nipple clamps. Anyway, his were on display mine weren't so he wasn't talking about mine. Or his, I mean technically Dimitri's are… I am totally digressing from the subject. Not hard to do, just thinking about the way he gives up complete control. Biting my bottom lip I can't help it, rubbing my thighs I am instantly wet aching for him. How can I not be with his delicious body surrendering to be at my mercy?

* * *

'_Knock, knock_' frowning I try to ignore at first until I hear it again. They are pretty persistent '_Roza?' _groaning I sigh, not this again. Is it rude to pretend not to be at home or to be asleep? Breathe.. you can do this she just wants to help out 'Coming!'. Checking my hair in the mirror to see if it is not too much of a tangled mess I take a deep breath. Opening the door I am glad she doesn't have a key 'Olena, what a surprise to see you again. Is everything ok?' She is holding several Tupperware containers filled with food. Last "party" I went to they definitely were filled with a different kind of sausage. Keep smiling Rose, she means well even if it is the 20the time this week she is visiting. First, she brought old baby pictures which were really cute. Then came clothes she made for the baby, socks, hats, mittens, pants more then I know what to do with. Had a few warnings in advance from his sisters. Victoria especially prepared me in advance that their mother can knit incredibly fast. I laughed thinking she was exaggerating like children would when it comes to parents. Not doing that anymore, I can't wait for my Comrade to come back home.

Don't get me wrong some things are very handy to have. Homemade stretch mark cream that helped Karolina during her pregnancy. Special tea blend containing natural herbs to reduce nausea almost every woman experiences. It's so hard to tell them no thank you or that I got everything covered. At least it is less awkward than my mother's advice '_Make sure he gives you enough orgasms you will feel better. Endorphines are a pregnant woman's best friend._' My favorite however is when she send Dimitri an email containing positions to try now that I have a bun in the oven. Ok, her exact words were '_Congratulations, I will send you some cream Abe used in case she turns into a hormonal bitch_' Well what can I say that is Janine for you, she will tell you exactly how it is.

* * *

Blinking my eyes I must have been lost in thought since Olena seems to have disappeared. Shrugging I walk back to the living room until I hear a noise coming from the back of the house. She is trying to open the door of the basement, not a good idea.. '_Dimka really needs to fix this door when he gets home_' tsking she tries one more time. The trick is to lift the door handle while pulling then push. Only reason you have to do that is in case I forget to lock it. Not ashamed of our relationship, however, I highly doubt he wants his mother to know. 'It is the first thing on the list for him to do when he graduates.' She is without a doubt counting how many days that is. '_Or I can ask Oskana's husband Mark if he has time to do.' _Choking on my own spit almost I need to do my best to hold back a comment. Or scream a loud NO! Cause that won't be suspicious at al… Yeah, you can say she is very perceptive went it comes to her own children.

Counting to ten I recompose myself then answer her 'No that's ok there is nothing down there I need right now.' This is true cause my little pet is not here although he misbehaved a few times. Well blurting out to everyone that I am pregnant is hardly his fault. He did, however, seduce me with that mouthwatering body of his. Ugh, not a good time to get hard nipples Rose. Just act like nothing is wrong or blame it on the airconditioning or something. Hormones are effecting my libido increasing my appetite to keep him inside. Lock the door, tie him to bed, I will feed him regularly he needs his energy. Talking about food, I don't need a bed to get what I crave cause right now a pickle sounds nice too. '_Alright then if you need anything don't hesitate to call me.'_ Repressing the urge to groan I smile a little knowing this is her way of saying thank you. Dimitri didn't tell them I am paying the intuition but like I said she notices things.

* * *

'_I will see you next weekend then, it was very nice of your parents to organize a graduation dinner.'_ She says a few more things only I don't hear any of it. Gaping like a fish my mouth opens and closes mortified. She. did. not….Oh no! Why would they do that? I bet it was my mother's idea of getting to know each other. Well, it is going to be either very awkward or funny as hell. If the children are also coming it will be fine. That is until they go to bed, grinning I rub my hands texting Liss with the good news. She is going to want to be there as well always looking forward to a night full entertainment.

Whistling I walk upstairs getting ready to show my little pet what he has been missing. Cackling evil I hold an outfit in my hands that seems perfect. Changing I check myself in the mirror liking how it accentuates my breasts. Putting my hair in a bun I then put on my glasses looking like the strict professor I am. Grinning I sit behind the laptop starting a video call 'Well hello there my precious' gulping he sits a little straighter. '_Mistress_' biting my lip my eyes rake over his body making him blush. Let the fun begin…..


End file.
